


Wolf Boy (Like No One Else)

by cristalrush



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Omega Harry, Orphan Harry Styles, Pet Names, Rut, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Smut, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, but they learn how to communicate, harry's parents died when he was a baby, side Ziam, that is mentioned couple of times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristalrush/pseuds/cristalrush
Summary: Harry turned his head and smelt the pillow. He was slowly waking up but didn’t want to. He wanted to stay asleep and keep smelling that scent. He was certain it was only made up by his brain because nothing could smell like that. So good and relaxing but at the same time exciting and new. He tucked the soft blanket higher up, so he could hide under the covers for a while longer. His aunt would come soon and wake him up.. Except... no, Marie was not coming to wake him up. He wasn’t at home. He was somewhere he didn’t even know, sleeping in someone else’s cabin and this wasn’t his bed.Harry sat up fast, the blanket falling down on his lap. Harry looked around the room and saw a boy in front of him, sleeping in an armchair with a baseball bat next to him. And that was when Harry screamed.Or the one where Harry leaves his old pack in hopes to find his soulmate. And that’s when he meets Louis, an alpha who doesn’t believe in soulmates.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 67
Kudos: 419





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **TW:** This fic has a scene of attempted sexual assault but it gets interrupted and after effects will be handled. Please check with me if you’re concerned! That chapter will be marked when you get to it. You can also skip that chapter and still enjoy the story.  
>   
> I've been writing this fic since 2017. It is the first fic I ever started to write and after publishing three other fics, I'm finally ready to let this one to see the light of day too.  
> This is mostly written for me and I had so much fun writing it. But I also challenged myself and put in some really difficult subjects. Let's hope I did a good work. Also just to be clear, they are in sixth form but in this AU it is three years long so everyone is over 18 in the fic.
> 
> I'm posting this as a WIP. One chapter every Tuesday. Except today, when you get 2 chapters to get started. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we’re pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person, we’re safe in our own paradise.”_  


_\- Richard Bach_

**History**

Decades before Harry or Louis were born, a wild pack of alphas attempted to overthrow the Queen. They committed horrible crimes whilst overtaking individual counties one by one. Few brave omegas were able to calm them eventually, at least enough to subdue them until the Queen’s men were able to capture the alpha pack. However, by that point the country had been thrown into chaos. To restore order, the Queen ruled that from then on every town and city should have one strong alpha as a leader, and formed a new law for young alphas and omegas. Once they presented, they were required to find their mate within a couple of years. This meant alphas were calm and settled within their packs.

Society was very strict after that. When a teen had presented as an alpha or an omega, they needed to find their mate, the sooner the better. They were not required to perform the mating ritual straight away, a promise was enough, as long as they had found their mate. Betas had it easier, they could look around and find the person they loved, and then marry them in their own time. Alphas and omegas on the other hand were seen as creatures who were guided only by their instincts and needed a mate to calm them down and keep them under control.

Unmated omegas were widely frowned upon, especially if they were over the age of eighteen. It was mostly unsaid, but commonly believed that if an omega wasn’t promised to someone by the age of eighteen there must be something wrong with them. Male omegas were perhaps more frowned upon than even unmated omegas, they were seen as the weakest members of society.

When a teen presented as an omega, their family attempted to find them a mate as soon as possible. Omegas tended to be harassed more, but as soon as the omega was promised, no one would dare to bother them. Finding a mate however, wasn’t simple. Omegas and alphas both had a strong sense of smell, and when they found their soulmate they would both know it by the scent. An alpha usually knew it before the omega did, because when an alpha scented their soulmate it changed their whole world. Before an alpha met their mate, they could be prone to violence with an uncaring nature, but afterwards their whole behaviour would change. Protecting that omega would now become the most important thing in the world to them. For an omega, meeting their soulmate made them feel at ease, and came with a sense of safety they had not felt before. Whilst their sense of smell was strong, they were unable to scent like an alpha, so it took a little longer for them to know who their soulmate was. It was believed that to make the bond even stronger between soulmates, the omega needed to figure out by themselves who was their soulmate. The alphas were advised to be around their mate, but to give them time to realise it on their own.

Not every alpha and omega would find their soulmate, it could be a long and complicated process, so some had to settle. Some omegas got promised to betas, so they wouldn’t be unmated for too long. And then some got paired with alphas who had been unable to find their soulmate. Most of them had decent lives, good lives even, but they would always feel like something was missing. The absence of their soulmate leaving a hole in their very being.

++

**Harry**

Harry was born to loving parents - an omega father and alpha mother - but when Harry was only three years old his parents passed away in a car accident. So his aunt Marie - a beta - took him in. When Harry was 15, he presented as an omega. Until then everyone had thought he was a beta, so it was a bit of a shock to Harry and his aunt. She had never liked omegas, or alphas for that matter. Her view was very old fashioned, and she didn’t want to deal with the process of finding a mate, so she suggested a deal to Harry. Harry would pretend to be a beta and Marie would provide him with suppressants and scent neutralisers until he was eighteen years old and after that, if Harry hadn’t found his mate on his own, he would leave the pack to find his mate elsewhere.

Harry’s parents had been advanced in their thinking and hadn’t wanted to promise their son to anyone before he was ready and had found his perfect mate. Harry knew this only because he had found his mother’s diaries. He had been able to read all her thoughts and his parents' dreams and wishes for him, as well as her journey of how she and Harry’s dad had found each other. That was why Harry decided to agree to his aunt’s suggestion. So, when asked, Harry always said he was a beta.

Usually the pack leader was informed when a new omega presented, that way they could help with finding them a mate. Harry’s aunt refused to do that, she didn’t want anyone to know Harry was an omega. Having a male omega in the pack was a big deal as they were so rare. Marie just wanted to live in peace without the hassle of potential partners for Harry knocking down her door. So when Harry turned 18, everyone still thought he was a beta, and he had been able to live his life in peace so far. Luckily his aunt had found a lovely beta doctor who understood Harry’s situation and helped them. Harry was content; he went to school and studied hard. Like his parents, he had a passion for learning and finding a mate would only disturb his life and plans. Or at least that is what Harry thought.

When the school year was coming to an end, Marie reminded him of their agreement. 

“Harry, remember the deal we made? Since you still haven’t found yourself a mate, you should have a talk with Ari about leaving. You know I love you, but the older you get, the harder it is for you to find your soulmate.”

“I remember Marie, and I know you're right. I just need to finish my exams and I will be off,” Harry answered. He had known this day was coming for a while, but he was scared. 

He had dated a few betas and even a couple of alphas during the past few years, but none of them had held his interest, not enough to reveal to them his true presentation. He may have kissed some of them, but none made him feel safe and happy, at least not in a way Harry had expected it to happen, like he had read from his mother’s diaries. Harry was a beautiful boy, he was often told this, with brown curly hair and forest green eyes. He looked a lot like an omega, and that was why he got a lot of attention even though everyone thought he was a beta.

Harry was scared to move out on his own, but he was also excited. Deep down he knew he was ready to find his mate. Until that day came though, he would have his scent neutralisers and suppressants to help him hide and prepare himself.

The day the school year ended Harry asked to meet with the head alpha of his pack, Ari.

“Harry, how are you?” the alpha asked, surprised to see him.

“I’m good, thank you. I actually wanted to ask you about something,” Harry said. When Ari nodded he continued, “I would like to leave the pack. Would that be okay?”

Usually it wasn’t easy to leave a pack, but Harry’s situation was so different, with no relatives besides his aunt in the pack and with beta status, the pack leader should let him go without much of an argument. The alpha looked startled.

“I wasn’t expecting that at all. But I guess, considering your family history I shouldn't be surprised. Have you really thought this through?” the alpha asked him.

Harry’s parents had also moved packs quite a few times before settling into this one. They were considered wanderers and often their children had the same restlessness in them too, and that was Harry’s way out. “Yes, I have. I talked with my aunt and she has also agreed to let me go,” Harry answered.

“You know a few alphas have their hearts and minds set on you. You could take any of them to be your mate and have a happy life with them here. What about Ben? He especially has shown interest in mating you,” Ari said. “Have you thought about giving him a chance?”

Ari was trying to get him to stay. Harry was well-liked and a hardworking boy. Ari would love to have him to stay, but he knew they couldn’t force a beta if they wanted to go. It would be a different situation if Harry was an omega or an alpha, but not now.

Harry thought about Ben Winston, an alpha a few years older than Harry, always trying to talk to him and make friends with him. For some reason Ben hadn’t ever been able to find a mate so he was always eagerly checking out younger omegas and betas. Even more so now that he was reaching the age where an alpha was expected to be mated at latest. He seemed very interested in some young alphas too, he even drove to another city in the north to visit a music shop just because there was a very good looking and funny alpha boy who he desperately wanted to date. He had told all this to Harry one day whilst they happened to be food shopping at the same time. Ben creeped the hell out of Harry and he was scared to be around him. Harry grimaced at the thought of becoming his omega. No way would that be happening.

“I think I need the change of scenery but thank you so much for your offer, Ari,” Harry answered. He could sense what the alpha was trying, but he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

“It’s okay Harry. We will all miss you. And if you ever want to come back, our door is open,” Ari said and then hugged Harry tight. Harry hugged him back and said goodbye.

That evening Harry also said his goodbyes to the few close friends he had and to his aunt. She hugged him and told him “Take care of yourself Harry and don’t get caught. I’d like to see you do great things in your life.” Harry just hugged her back and promised to be careful. He got in his car and drove off, hoping to never return, or at least not anytime soon.

++

**Louis**

Louis’ dad was a quiet omega. The only thing he wanted from life was peace, and two kids with a loving alpha. Instead he had been promised to a powerful alpha, Rose, who was predicted to become their new pack leader when the time was right. They weren’t soulmates, but they mated when they were 18 because they liked each other and at the time it was enough.

They had had three children, Louis who was an alpha and twin beta girls Lily and Olivia, before things changed. Louis’ Mum was chosen to become the new pack leader and it was then that Louis’ Dad decided this wasn’t the life for him. His parents’ bond broke, which was unusual but not unheard of. Louis was four years old, and the twins only two, when their father moved to another pack, found his soulmate and mated again. For Louis and his sisters that meant that their Dad was not able to see them again. His new alpha didn’t allow him to, and if he were honest he didn’t even want to.

The experience with his father left Louis bitter. He disliked omegas and the idea of bonding altogether. He thought mating was an unnecessary evil, and omegas would break the bond when they felt like it anyway. When his father left, Louis was still too young to understand the difference in bonds between soulmates and just mates, and the older he got the less interested he was in ever understanding.

Louis’ mother, Rose, was a great pack leader. She did her job well, ruled with justice and empathy, and her pack was the happiest pack in the north, with many wanderers even wanting to join. Unfortunately, being a good pack leader came with a price - she didn’t have as much time to be there for her children as she would have wanted. Because of her busy schedule they had au pairs to help Rose with Louis and the twins. The kids loved their au pairs, they were usually betas from other countries, who wanted to learn English language and the culture. Louis especially was very interested in how life was in other parts of the world. He would talk with the au pair for hours, asking question after question until his Mum would usher him to bed.

Being the pack leader allowed Rose to make big changes in her pack. Soon after she became the leader, she ruled that in her pack no one should be forced to be promised or mated if they hadn’t found their soulmate. Also, all omegas should be protected by the pack so they wouldn’t be harassed, promised or not. Her pack was happy about this, as omegas now had more rights inside her pack. This also led to a huge drop in bond breaks, as couples weren’t mating because they felt they had to.

This was also the reason Louis wasn’t promised as soon as he presented, even though he was an alpha and had a lot of interested omegas around him. His mother wanted him to have the freedom to find his soulmate, so he wouldn’t end up in the same situation as she did. She knew he felt bitter about how things had worked out with his father. She wanted him to be happy and understand being promised or mated could be a wonderful thing, not just something forced upon him. There were still times Louis’ mother wished he would find his soulmate soon, especially when Louis’ aggressive nature got him into trouble. That could be avoided by finding him a promised, but she knew in time it would happen.

Louis’ mother being the pack leader also meant certain perks for Louis, like the apartment he was given at the age of 16, right after he presented. The alpha leader couldn’t live with another strong unmated alpha, so he needed to move out on his own. That gave Louis the freedom to do whatever he wanted, and he used it well. He still studied, but as he didn’t know what he wanted to become when he was older, he had no real focus. He enjoyed his own flat and the privacy it gave him, and he was in no hurry to find a mate or even a promised. He wanted to be single and felt horrible every time he thought of the stories he had been told of alpha’s whole worlds being changed when they met their mate. He couldn’t imagine how anyone could change his world like that. He was his own most important person, besides his family of course, and really didn’t think any omega could ever change that.

After school and on holidays Louis worked in a little but very successful music shop called Little Tunes. They had so many rare albums and music sheets that people came to see the shop from far and wide. Louis loved his job, he enjoyed being with customers and helping them find that special thing that made them happy.

When he wasn’t working Louis liked hanging out with his friends, as well as dating. He was a popular alpha and very charismatic, if he wanted someone he found a way to get them, and it was never too difficult. Almost everyone he slept with thought they could change him and get him to settle down, but still no one had been special enough. Louis was happy and quite content in his life. He just had to ignore that small, but growing, feeling inside that was saying something was missing, that he wasn’t whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how they meet.

_“I recognized you instantly. All of our lives flashed through my mind in a split second. I felt a pull so strongly towards you that I almost couldn't stop it.”_

_\- J. Sterling, In Dreams_

It had been almost two months since Harry left his pack. He had been driving around the country and visited many packs, but none of them made him feel like he could fit in. And now, Harry was running out of his medication and money. He needed to find a new pack soon. It was already the end of August and soon he should be going back to school too.

Harry had been driving around for a few days without meeting anyone, sleeping in his car and eating only some snacks he had. So, he had decided to not use his scent neutraliser, just to make it last longer. It was a cold evening when Harry’s car finally ran out of gas. He tried to figure out where he was, but he couldn’t because it was so dark, and his phone had died. It was freezing, he had no choice but to leave his car and try to find somewhere warm to sleep.

Harry walked on a narrow road for a while when he finally saw a cabin. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He looked around the yard and in from the windows. No one seemed to be around. He looked under the pots and mats that were on the terrace, with no luck finding a key. As a last resort he decided to look under a silly frog statue that was standing next to the back door. And yes! There was a spare key. Honestly, who would be so careless, leaving a key in the most obvious place, he thought, but at least it benefitted him. He opened the door, put the key back in its place and walked in. It was a little chilly inside but still better than being out in the cold.

He looked around and the cabin took his breath away. It was huge, and the interior was just like he had always thought rich people’s cabin to look like. Comfy yet expensive looking sofas, beautiful hardwood floors, amazing paintings and a fireplace. Harry walked to the kitchen and noticed it was almost fully packed. The owner must either be coming back soon or they had left in a hurry. Harry decided that maybe he should sleep in the cabin since he was so tired. He took a banana and a water bottle from the fridge, thinking the owner wouldn't miss those much and started to look for a bedroom while eating.

Upstairs there were at least four big rooms that all had very comfy looking beds in them. None of them felt right to sleep in though, their scents made him feel restless, especially in the master bedroom, the alpha scent there was far too strong for Harry to handle. Finally, he walked into a bedroom that smelled so good he didn’t even consider sleeping in any of the other rooms anymore. He felt almost hypnotised. The smell was cherry and coconut and something so deep that Harry couldn’t describe it even if he tried. Harry felt like he was goldilocks in the fairy tale of the three bears, only the best bed being good enough for him. Harry chuckled to himself while he took off his shoes and jeans and climbed under the covers. He fell asleep in an instant.

++

It was late when Louis finally arrived back at the cabin. He had left his phone in there earlier, so he had to drive all the way back from the city. Louis was annoyed to say at least. Also, some idiot had left their car on the small road and he had almost crashed into it. Louis had been at the cabin earlier that day to bring food and beer because he was having a back to school party there on Saturday. Since he was planning on spending that evening and maybe Wednesday with Brian, an omega who wouldn’t leave him alone until he promised him a date, then he would be working on Thursday and Friday, so he had to bring the stuff for the party today. Louis took the key from under the frog (still the worst hiding place ever, just like he had said to his mother) and walked in.

Instantly he sensed that something was different. Someone had been there. Or someone was still there. Louis felt like he wasn’t alone, and the cabin smelt foreign. Usually no one’s scent was so strong that he could smell it even when the person wasn’t in the same room, but this felt different. Louis took the baseball bat from the hall closet and looked around. Everything seemed to be where he left it. Louis strained his ears, he could hear something move upstairs. He walked up the stairs and started to look for the cause of the noise. Something smelled different in the hallway too. It was a scent he had smelt downstairs. It was vanilla, jasmine and warmth.

Then he heard the shuffle again, it was coming from his bedroom. Louis carefully opened the door and he saw a boy sleeping on his bed, looking so peaceful and calm that Louis didn’t have a heart to wake him up. He had wild curls spread around his head on the pillow and delicious looking lips which were a little ajar while he snored peacefully. And the amazing scent was definitely coming from that boy. Louis wanted to crawl into bed with him and just burrow his nose in his neck.

_Whoa! What the hell?_ Louis freaked out. He had never ever had that kind of urge towards anyone before. This was a total stranger, he didn’t even know this boy. He should just wake him up and make him leave. But something was stopping him, Louis wanted to know him. He wanted to know why he was sleeping in his bed, why he was here alone, and most importantly why he smelled so heavenly. Louis wanted to know everything about him.

Louis was confused about his feelings, to say at least. Usually he had no problem throwing people out who he didn’t want near him (or who had broken into his family’s cabin, not that it had ever happened before but that was beside the point). Something about this boy was making him want to protect him at all cost, to make sure he was safe and happy. And that thought scared him more than anything else. Louis had to walk out of the room to have a smoke on the balcony.

He lit up his cigarette with shaky hands and took a deep drag while trying to clear his mind. He had promised himself to stop smoking but now he needed it to clear his mind. The air didn’t smell like the boy anymore and he was able to think. How had that boy got into their cabin? He must have found the spare key, but where had he come from? He was a lot younger than wanderers normally were and he seemed to have only a little bag with him. He had looked so tired, even while sleeping, like he hadn’t had a peaceful rest in ages. Louis decided that he could talk to him in the morning. Let the boy sleep and tomorrow find out what he was doing here alone.

Louis walked back inside and was assaulted again by the scent. He tried to go to sleep in his sister’s room, but he couldn’t settle in her bed. The bed was perfect, but something was wrong. It smelled nothing like the jasmine and vanilla and warmth that he wanted to be smelling. Defeated, Louis walked back to his own room and curled into the armchair his mother had insisted on buying even if Louis had fought against it. He had never been more grateful of his Mum’s stubbornness. Louis took a deep breath and felt the scent relaxing and calming him, and soon he was out like a light.

++

Harry turned his head and smelt the pillow. He was slowly waking up but didn’t want to. He wanted to stay asleep and keep smelling that scent. He was certain it was only made up by his brain because nothing could smell like that. So good and relaxing but at the same time exciting and new. He tucked the soft blanket higher up, so he could hide under the covers for a while longer. His aunt would come soon and wake him up.. Except... no, Marie was not coming to wake him up. He wasn’t at home. He was somewhere he didn’t even know, sleeping in someone else’s cabin and this wasn’t his bed.

Harry sat up fast, the blanket falling down on his lap. He looked around the room and saw a boy in front of him, sleeping in an armchair with a baseball bat next to him. And that was when Harry screamed.

“What the hell?!” the boy said disoriented. They stared at each other like scared animals. It felt like hours passed and Harry couldn’t move. Those were the bluest eyes he had ever seen, he could drown in them if the boy only let him. Harry had to physically shake himself to get his mind working. He had been caught sneaking in, but the boy hadn’t woken him up for some odd reason. Instead he had stayed and slept in that uncomfortable chair. Harry was feeling very confused.

The boy looked just as startled as Harry felt but then he finally yawned and stretched himself. “You could make me breakfast since I was so kind as to let you sleep in my bed. You do know how to cook, right?” the boy asked.

“Umm.. I could make a fry-up?” Harry answered. It came out like a question and the boy nodded. “That’ll do.”

Then he got up and took the bat. Harry’s glance at it must have shown the boy how scared he was. He lowered the bat and said, “I’m not gonna beat you. I’m just taking this to the closet where it belongs. You don’t seem too dangerous.” He chuckled. “Just come down when you're ready. The bathroom is just through that door.” And then the boy was gone.

Harry sat on the bed for a while and tried to understand what just happened. He had been sleeping in a stranger’s cabin. And that stranger was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, with the kindest eyes and sweetest smile. And had he said this was his bed? Yes, he had. That meant that the boy was the cause of the smell he found so addicting. Could this get any more confusing? Harry decided to take a quick wee, wash up a little and then head downstairs.

After his quick morning routine Harry walked down and the boy was already waiting for him there. He had taken out plates and ingredients that Harry would need for the fry-up. Oh yeah, he had promised to cook for him. All omegas had a passion for cooking, it was their nature, and Harry was no exception, even if otherwise he acted like a beta. He loved cooking for his aunt, had been ever since he was old enough to handle a knife on his own. Only now there was no aunt to chat with while he cooked. Only the strange, amazing smelling boy with ocean blue eyes.

Harry made the fry-up in silence. The boy kept watching him, never having his eyes leave Harry like he was trying to figure him out. It made Harry even more nervous, but at the same time the scent coming from the boy calmed him down a lot. It was a weird combination. When he was done, the boy had already set plates for them on the breakfast bar and made tea.

“How do you like yours?” he asked while putting a splash of milk in his, no sugar Harry noticed.

“Oh, just a splash of milk,” Harry answered. These were the first words they had exchanged since waking up together. Not together per se just waking up in the same room. Harry still couldn’t understand why the boy had slept in the same room as him, but he was doing all sorts of confusing things. Maybe Harry shouldn’t even try to understand him.

He put the pan on the table and they both filled their plates. After that it was silent again, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it just was. They ate their food and drank their tea.

As Harry was getting up to clean the table the boy asked “So, you’re an omega? What’s your name? How did you end up here? Where’s your mate? Or are you promised?”

It came out like one question and then Harry remembered he hadn’t put on his scent neutraliser. For a moment he panicked, he was busted, no more pretending to be a beta. And if the boy knew Harry was an omega, then he certainly was an alpha. Betas usually couldn’t catch scents, and the way he behaved and carried himself was definitely an alpha way. How had Harry not noticed that before? Suddenly the amazing scent made a lot more sense to him.

The boy looked at him straight in the eyes and lifted his eyebrow. Oh, Harry should answer his questions and not think about how amazing the boy looked.

“My name’s Harry,” he started. “My parents passed away when I was young, and I lived with my aunt until now.” Harry heard himself say. Why was he opening up like this to a strange alpha? An alpha he didn’t know or trust. He felt like he could tell this boy everything about himself and he wouldn’t use it against him, and he didn't know why. The boy made a sound for him to continue. Harry seemed to get distracted a lot by his thoughts.

“I am an omega. I’m starting my last year of sixth form this autumn. I’m not promised or mated. My aunt wanted to save herself from the hassle of finding me a mate, so she bought me scent neutralisers and suppressants, so everyone would think I’m a beta. I ended up leaving my old pack before they could figure out I’m actually an omega, because I didn’t want to be mated to some random alpha like it’s done in my pack. And holy shit, why am I rambling this much. No one knows I’m an omega. I have never told anyone else besides my aunt and my old doctor.” Harry stopped speaking before he could let even more secrets about himself leave his mouth and looked down at his feet. He was never like this with anyone, what was this boy doing to him?

The boy laughed a little and then said, “It’s okay Harry. Just relax. I’m Louis. It’s nice to meet you.” Louis, that sounded nice, it fit the boy very well. “I’ll be starting my last year of sixth form too, and I’m an alpha, as you may already know. I’m so sorry about your parents. But I’m glad you didn’t stay to get forced into mating with someone you didn’t want,“ the boy, Louis, continued.

“You could maybe stay with me for a while if you want? Or you could stay here but this is in the middle of nowhere and school is starting soon. You’d have a long walk there. I mean, if you wish to stay in my pack. Or my Mum’s pack I guess to be precise,” Louis rambled on just like Harry had. Was he nervous too? Did alphas get nervous around omegas? Harry listened, his smile widening the longer Louis talked. He had such a sweet voice. A little raspy and high but so sexy. Whoa, no. Not sexy. Just sweet. Harry didn’t think about sex or how this boy was handsome and felt safe. No Harry definitely didn’t do that, especially around a hot alpha like Louis.

The boy stopped talking and just stared at Harry. “Fuck, you even have dimples,” Louis blurted out then clamped a hand over his mouth like he didn’t mean to say it out loud.

Harry let out a laugh and blushed deep red. “Thank you, Louis. I guess,” Harry answered. Louis’ name sounded nice coming out of his mouth. “You have pretty blue eyes, I like them,” he continued. He could see Louis’ cheeks growing pink too. How Harry loved getting a reaction out of him.

“Umm.. thank you,” Louis stammered, “we should decide where you’re gonna stay. I’m having a back to school party here on Saturday. You can stay here until then. But I’d feel better if you were with me in the city,” Louis continued. That made Harry feel warm inside. Louis wanted to protect him and that meant a lot. A strange alpha wanting him to be safe made his wolf swoon.

“I think I could come back with you. My car ran out of gas and I had to leave it on the side of the road,” Harry answered.

“That was your car! I wondered what dickhead left their car in the middle of the road” Louis exclaimed.

“Heeeey! It’s not in the middle of the road. And I was exhausted when I left it there. I hardly even remember how I got here,” Harry said with a little pout.

Louis just laughed, and Harry had to laugh with him. His happiness was contagious. “It’s okay, Harold. Just get your stuff and let’s get going. I was supposed to meet my Mum today but I’m still here. Hey, you could come see my Mum. Maybe talk about joining the pack,” Louis said.

Harry couldn’t help but blush again (honestly, what was wrong with him. He never blushed like this). “My name’s Harry, just Harry. Not Harold. But I’d love to see the pack leader,” he answered.

“No worries, Harold, you'll get used to the name soon. Let’s get going so we don’t waste all day,” Louis said and smirked. Harry shook his head and went upstairs to get his stuff. His bag was packed so he just had to get some things he left in the bathroom and he was ready.

When Harry went back downstairs Louis was already waiting for him in the car. The dishes were done, and everything seemed to be like it was when Harry had walked in last night. It was time to see if this was his new pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Tuesday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his new pack leader.

_At the end of the day, it isn’t where I came from. Maybe home is somewhere I’m going and never have been before._  
_\- Warsan Shire_

While they drove back to the city Harry sat silently next to Louis. Having Harry so near made Louis more nervous than he had ever been. Harry had something special in him. Also, his scent just got better and better the more Louis learned about him, which to Louis was unusual. Normally the scent stayed the same as it had been when he first met the person, but with Harry, it just got more intoxicating. 

Louis drove straight to the main house. He was late as it was, but he thought his Mum wouldn’t mind after meeting Harry. “Here we are. I was supposed to be there half an hour ago, but I don’t think she’ll be angry with me,” Louis said, as he parked the car and got out. Harry followed him inside, watching around with big, scared eyes. Louis couldn’t even think what must have been going on in his mind.

“Finally, you are here! Your mother is expecting you!” Spencer said. Spencer was the head of the pack leader’s security team. He had been there from the start and was doing an excellent job. Louis’ Mum trusted Spencer more than anyone else around her. Spencer hurried them to Louis’ mother’s office while giving Louis few questioning looks but didn’t ask about Harry, which Louis was very grateful for. All this time Harry had walked behind Louis silently, twisting his shirt in his hands, the poor boy was a nervous wreck.

“It’s gonna be okay. Mum has a real soft spot for omegas in your situation,” Louis whispered and patted Harry on his shoulder, and then just left his hand there. Harry felt warm and soft. Louis had a hard time stopping touching him and Harry didn’t seem to mind having Louis’ hand on him. It seemed to relax him and as Harry relaxed it made Louis more comfortable too. He hadn’t even noticed how tense he had gotten. It was such a strange reaction, usually no one’s feelings had any impact on him, not like this anyway.

“Hi, love. How are you? Little late again,” his mother greeted him with a stern look. Then she noticed the boy Louis came with. “Hello, my name is Rose, I’m the pack leader. Who are you, dear? And where did you find my son?” she said to Harry with a much softer tone. Harry gulped and shook Rose’s hand.

“I’m Harry. I met Louis at your cabin last night. I’m afraid I sneaked in, and I’m so sorry about that. I was having a rough night and I needed shelter. Your son was very sweet to me and didn’t chase me away,” Harry answered to Rose.

Louis’ Mum looked at Louis and then raised a brow. He knew that look, she was silently asking what had happened as well as wondering why Louis was protecting this boy. But Louis thought it was Harry’s story to tell.

“Harry wants to ask you about joining our pack. He’s an unmated and unpromised omega. I think you should listen to his story, Mum” Louis said, and he left them alone to talk. Having the talk with the pack leader always happened in private so the possible new member could tell the pack leader all their reasons without being afraid of judgement by outsiders.

Louis went to get a cuppa and sat down to wait in the hallway. He wondered if he should find his sisters while waiting but remembered them going away to sports camp this week. He was scrolling through his phone and noticed he had several missed calls and texts. There were few texts from Liam, Niall and Zayn, three of his closest friends. But also, many missed calls from Brian. Brian the beautiful but persistent omega who had been flirting with Louis all summer, trying to get a date with him. He had also talked about possibly helping Louis through his next rut if he wanted company. There was nothing wrong with Brian per se, but his desperation was a little off putting for Louis. He had thought about it and figured if Brian was so desperate maybe he should give him a chance, best case scenario he would get his next rut partner out of it. Finally, Louis had given up trying to reject him and had agreed for Brian to come over yesterday. He was planning on watching a film with Brian and maybe doing something more if he and Brian felt like it. That’s why Louis had been so angry he had left his phone in the cabin, he had wanted to get back to his place where Brian was supposed to meet him. But as soon as he had smelled Harry’s scent everything else had disappeared. Brian, Liam, Niall, Zayn, even this meeting with his Mum. The only thing that had mattered was finding out more about that strange boy.

Louis still felt a bit bad about ditching Brian without a word. He texted him that something had come up and maybe they could take a rain check. Brian texted him two thumbs up and a wink face. Somehow those didn’t mean anything to Louis. It would take a miracle for Louis to be interested in Brian again, he hadn’t really been that interested in him in the first place. He just thought that maybe Brian would finally stop chasing him after a date. But the thought that he was ready to ditch a possibly good fuck just because he wanted to spend time with Harry scared Louis. He felt confused. He wasn’t like this, he had never been. He usually only cared about himself and his closest friends and family. Not about strangers, at least not this much. Maybe he should talk to Zayn, who happened to be an omega, about this. He knew all the weird things about alphas and omegas, he would know what was happening.

After about an hour Harry came out from Rose’s office. Louis immediately noticed that he had been crying. He ran to Harry and hugged him. It was an instinct kicking in - he had to comfort Harry, to make him feel better. It was only after he felt Harry hesitating on hugging back, Louis realised that maybe he wasn’t supposed to be touching Harry like this, they had only known each other for a few hours after all. But then Harry relaxed into his arms and put his head in the crook of Louis’ neck and took a deep breath. Louis noticed it even if Harry tried to be subtle. It made something warm bubble in Louis’ tummy.

“How did it go? Did my Mum force you to leave? Why were you crying?” Louis kept asking questions before Harry could even start answering.

“Louis, love. Let the boy breathe a little. He just joined our pack,” Rose said while coming after Harry. She had his bag in her hands. “You forgot this, Harry,” Rose said, and Harry took his bag from her with a smile. “And remember you can come to me if he gets too much. He can be a handful,” Rose laughed. “We’ll find you another place to stay if this doesn’t work out. But I’m quite sure it will,” Rose continued and smirked at Louis while watching her son holding his arms protectively around Harry and Harry relaxing in his touch.

Louis was very confused about what the hell they were talking about. Where was Harry going to stay? Louis wanted to take him home, to his flat, so he could protect Harry. And maybe because he couldn’t bear thinking of having someone else scenting him. Louis wanted him to smell amazing in his flat, but no one had to know that. Even Louis didn’t want to explore that thought more than he already had. 

“I will come to you, if he gets out of control.” Harry answered Rose as he stepped back from Louis’ hold. Louis let out a small whine by accident. He looked down ashamed, it wasn’t that big of a deal to let go of Harry he tried to tell to his wolf. Harry gave him a curious look, but carefully took his hand instead. Louis looked up and couldn’t stop the smile spreading on his face.

They said their goodbyes and Harry was leading Louis out while still holding his hand. Louis was so amazed at what was happening that he just silently followed Harry. Usually the alpha was the one leading or guiding the omega but Harry pretending to be a beta for so long, didn’t care about the normal behaviour rules between alphas and omegas. And Louis being the way he was had never held anyone’s hand before (except his sisters but that didn’t count,) especially not when someone could see it. So he just followed Harry along, enjoying the touch.

Rose looked at them while smiling to herself. Harry showing up to their cabin might have been the best thing to happen to Louis in a long time. She just hoped Louis would be ready for the turbulence Harry was about to cause in his life. “My darling son, you have no idea what is coming your way, but it will turn out so good,” she thought to herself as she turned around and closed the door.

When they were walking out of the main house, Harry smiled at Louis. He needed to explain what had happened with Rose. “I cried because I told your Mum about my mother and father and my situation.” Harry said. “It seems I’ve been more stressed about this all than I have realised. But I joined your pack, so it should get easier now,” he continued. “And your Mum suggested that I should stay with you. She told me about your situation and said you could use a roommate. Especially an omega roommate who could maybe take care of you since you are unpromised as well,” Harry said while blushing again.

Harry wasn’t only one blushing, Louis cursed his Mum and her meddling ways. But who was Louis kidding, he could use a roommate and if Harry was as domestic as omegas usually were Louis wouldn’t have anything to complain about ever again. And then it hit Louis, his Mum had told Harry that he was unpromised. Louis was sure she was playing a match-maker, she had wanted Louis to find his mate for a long time. But if he was being honest, he wouldn’t complain having Harry visit his bed. Harry was gorgeous. And funny and sweet and clever and had the greenest eyes.

Yes, Louis really needed to talk to Zayn about this all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis shows Harry their flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! My beta has been working hard so you get two new chapters today, enjoy!

_Home is where we should feel secure and comfortable._  
_\- Catherine Pulsifer_

Louis drove them to his flat and while they were walking up the stairs he explained, “I live on the 4th floor. I have two bedrooms. I use the other one as my gaming room. But we can turn it into your bedroom. We can move the games to the living room. I want you to have privacy. But I’m thrilled to have you here.”

Harry smiled at him again. Those dimples popping out. “Thank you. I’m so sorry I’m barging in like this and messing up your life. But your Mum said you could use the company and you seem nice. Like someone I can trust even though we don’t even know each other yet.” Then Harry got really quiet, like he had admitted more than he meant to.

Louis took his hand, surprising himself. Honestly, he just wanted to keep touching Harry, and Harry didn’t pull away so Louis laced their fingers. Harry was already causing so much turbulence inside of him, hand holding seemed to be just one more thing.

“You are not messing up my life,” he said gently. “It gets lonely here sometimes. I’m really glad to have some company. And I feel the same, like I can trust you. I think we’ll be great friends,” Louis admitted and squeezed Harry’s hand. Harry smiled at him again but didn’t say anything more. Because Harry seemed to be okay with it, Louis didn’t let go of his hand. Both a bit confused why it felt so natural to be holding hands even if they were still practically strangers.

When they got to the door Louis realised what was inside. He had planned on taking Brian home last night, so he had made a little effort and spread candles around. Omegas liked romance and Louis didn’t mind doing some things to make it even better for them.

“Umm.. I need to go inside and clean a bit before I let you in. Can you wait here?” Louis asked. He really needed to get rid of those candles. Suddenly it felt horrible to let Harry know what he had been planning on doing last night.

“Sure,” Harry laughed. “Take your time. I’ll just wait here,” he said and put his bag down on the floor.

“I’ll just be a minute,” Louis promised and dashed inside.

When Louis got inside he stood there for a minute and took a deep breath, trying to comprehend how his life was suddenly so different than it had been just 24 hours ago. Maybe this was the change he needed. “Right, hide candles, yes,” Louis mumbled and started to clean. He quickly collected all the candles and hid them in his closet. He took one last look around the flat and once he was satisfied he opened the front door to Harry. “Come in. All done,” Louis announced, and Harry walked in.

“Wow, this place is so nice!” Harry said, looking around while putting his bag on the floor.

“I could give you a tour if you want?” Louis asked. Harry nodded, and Louis guided him around the flat. “Here’s the bathroom, my room, your future room, the kitchen, and finally the living room, and there’s a small balcony if you want to sit outside when it’s warm. It’s not much but I like it.”

Harry looked happy. “This is so much more than I could afford on my own. I’m really thankful for this,” Harry said with a grateful look on his face.

“Well, I pay a little rent to my Mum because it’s her flat, but it doesn’t cost much for me. And I work in a music shop, Little Tunes, a few blocks away to get some spending money.” And then the greatest idea hit Louis. “You should apply for a job in the shop! We're looking for a part time employee. If you're interested of course. The hours aren’t bad, you can still study and you get to spend more time with me,” Louis said and suddenly wished he hadn’t said the last part. He really didn’t want to pressure Harry, what if he didn’t even like Louis’ company that much. Fucking hell.

But Harry’s dimples were out again, and Louis liked that he was the reason for them making an appearance. “That would be great actually. I think I've heard about that shop. Some people have visited it from my old town. They always say great things about Louis working there. That he's always so helpful and makes everyone laugh,” Harry said. Then he looked at Louis and almost screamed, “You are the Louis they have been talking about?!”

It was Louis who got flustered this time. He loved his job at Little Tunes but to have people talk about him in other towns, that was crazy. “I guess it’s me. I have worked there since I was 16 and I moved out on my own. I needed a job and that place was cool, so I ended up applying and finally getting a job there,” Louis said while Harry was smiling at him.

“But enough of that. Let’s get us some food and maybe we could watch a movie or something. It’s been a long day. Mum texted me that we could go bed shopping later this week or whenever we feel like it. Sounds good?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, all good. I can sleep on the sofa until we get the bed. I really don’t want to be a bother,” Harry answered. They ended up ordering pizza and watching a random old movie from Netflix.

While they were comfortable on the sofa just enjoying feeling full of pizza and relaxing, Louis’ door opened, and Niall walked in. Louis had forgotten to lock, as usual. Niall had moved to their pack when he was just seven-years-old. His parents had decided to move their family from Ireland to the UK because they had heard about Rose and the new rules she had made for her pack. Niall’s parents were huge advocates for changing the old laws on forced bonding, which had led Niall to be very passionate about the omega rights movement as well. Still that didn’t stop the brown-haired alpha saying the first thing that came to his mind when he was with his friends. 

“Hey man, must have been a good fuck last night since I haven’t heard from you in ages. Is Brian still here?” Niall asked but stopped on his tracks as he walked in the living room and saw Harry. _“That,”_ Niall stated and pointed at Harry, _“is not Brian.”_

Louis could have strangled Niall. Walking in shouting about Brian like that. “How clever of you to notice,” Louis answered, a little annoyed. “This is Harry. He just moved in and joined our pack. He’s staying with me for the time being.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Harry said to Niall with a confused voice and looked at Louis. “Who’s Brian? Did you have plans with him that I interrupted?” he looked so lost. Damn Niall. Now Louis would have to explain to Harry.

“Brian is just an old friend who’s tried to hit on me all summer,” Louis answered and then blurted out, “I didn’t have sex with him. Just to clear that up.” Harry smiled a little and looked down. Clearly happy about the fact that Louis felt the need to tell him he wasn’t sleeping with Brian. Hopefully that would be the end of it. Then he pointed at Niall, “And the screaming Irish is Niall. Niall, be nice to Harry.”

“Oh,” Niall said and looked from Louis to Harry. “It’s nice to meet you. I hope I get to know you more since you are staying with this one,” he said and nodded towards Louis. Niall thought that Louis was acting kind of strange. He usually had no problem boasting about his conquests to anyone, but it seemed that he didn’t want Harry to know. Niall stood there watching Harry and Louis for a while wondering why everything felt weird. Then he scented the air and couldn’t hold his tongue once again, “Oh my god, you’re an omega! That’s why Louis is acting so strange!”

“Niall. Shut up!” Louis whisper shouted. “Bedroom. Now!” He said while leading Niall to the bedroom with a very firm grip on his arm, leaving an even more confused Harry in the living room.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You cannot just storm in and start accusing me of acting funny and shout out loud that my guest is an omega,” Louis said with an angry tone.

“Whoa, Louis. When did you become so overprotective? You don’t usually care about these things,” Niall said. But then it clicked, “Do you fancy him?” he smirked.

Louis looked at the ground. “I mean. He does smell better than anyone else, ever, it’s borderline intoxicating. And he’s so funny and sweet.” Louis ended up telling Niall how he had found Harry and how he couldn’t sleep in another room even if he tried. The understanding glowed from Niall’s eyes the more he listened to Louis. “Don’t you think he smells amazing?” Louis ended his story.

“Louis, to be honest for me he just smells pleasant, like most omegas do. But haven’t you been paying attention at all in a/b/o abc classes? Those are a few of the ways you know you have possibly found your soulmate. The need to protect, the amazing scent, the constant need to be close and touch. You sound like a textbook case of soulmates.” Niall hadn’t found his soulmate yet, but he was waiting eagerly for the day his omega would walk into his life.

Louis’ eyes widened. He hadn’t even thought about that possibility. “Harry has been hiding his presentation his whole life. He just stopped using scent neutralisers. Maybe it’s just that.” Louis tried but even he heard how weak and unbelievable that sounded, especially since he didn’t smell like anything special for Niall. Maybe Harry was his soulmate. Now he really needed to talk to his Mum. Not even Zayn would be enough anymore.

“Poor guy,” Niall answered. “Hope he knows he doesn’t have to hide anymore. I cannot even imagine how hard that must have been.” He suddenly felt horrible how he had just announced Harry that he knew he was an omega. “I need to apologise. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Louis looked at him a little confused but then remembered what they had been talking about. “Yeah, you really should. I hate to see Harry upset,” Louis said, and Niall gave him a knowing look. Louis just shoved him towards the door while shaking his head. _What was happening here?_

The boys walked out of the bedroom to find Harry still sitting on the sofa, frozen. He looked a little scared and lost somehow, like he wanted to bolt and disappear. Niall spoke first, “I need to say I’m sorry. Louis told me a little about your background and I just feel horrible for the way I acted. I think omegas are great and all Louis’ friends are my friends. Welcome to the pack,” Niall said and offered his hand to shake.

Harry gave him a small smile and shook his hand. “Thank you, it means a lot. I’m not used to people knowing I’m an omega, so this will take some adjusting,” he admitted.

Harry had agreed with Rose that he would stop using the scent neutraliser, but would keep using his suppressants since they controlled his heats and worked as a birth control at the same time. Harry still didn’t understand why he needed birth control but for some reason Rose had made it very clear to him that his pills were effective like that too, even during breaks.

Louis sat next to Harry on the sofa again and thought about what Niall had said in the bedroom as Niall continued to chat with Harry. _Could Harry really be his soulmate?_ Louis wasn’t dumb, he had paid attention in school, he knew the signs and how soulmates changed each other’s lives. But even if he knew all that, it didn’t mean he believed in it. They said that soulmates were for life. If it was true, it was all awfully scary. Louis then thought about Harry and compared it with all the things he had learned in school. Harry did smell amazing and Louis did feel the need to protect him from the moment he met him. It also would explain last night, why he didn’t want to wake Harry up and throw him out of their cabin, even if he had broken in. And Louis’ constant need to be close to him, preferably touching if Harry was comfortable with it, and he seemed to be, more than okay. But still, even if they were soulmates, Louis believed omegas could still leave their mates if they felt like it. Why would Harry be any different? Maybe he just had a crush on Harry, that would go away over time, Louis was sure of that.

Louis hadn’t even noticed how he had scooted closer to Harry while he was talking with Niall. As if to show that Harry was his, even though he really wasn’t, just to feel him close. Harry radiated warmth and Louis couldn’t get enough of it. Niall looked at Louis and smiled at his friend. This would be interesting, to see how this would change Louis, he thought. After a while Niall said his goodbyes and left boys alone again.

“So, he was an interesting alpha.” Harry said when the door closed behind Niall. Instantly Louis felt like he had been punched in the face.

“Interesting? Niall? You like him?” Louis asked before he could stop himself.

“No!” Harry hurried to explain. ”Interesting, as a friend. He seemed sweet and fun. But he didn’t smell that good, if I’m being honest. Not like you. You smell amazing.” It was Harry’s turn to wish he would have some kind of brain to mouth filter while he talked to Louis.

Louis felt like his heart was bursting out of his chest. Hearing Harry say he thought he smelled good made him feel all warm and fuzzy. Maybe Niall was right, maybe this was more than normal friendship. “Good. I mean, Niall’s a good friend. And for the record, I think you smell really good too,” Louis said while watching his hands on his lap. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Harry turned to look at him and smiled while his cheeks got even redder. He looked beautiful.

After they had finished the movie they started another one but soon Louis noticed that Harry was constantly yawning. It had been a long day. “Maybe you could sleep in my bed tonight. I can take the sofa,” Louis offered.

“No way, you slept in an armchair last night. You need your bed. I’ll be fine here,” Harry protested.

“If you insist. But if it gets too lumpy to sleep on, you can come sleep in my bed too. It’s a king-size bed, I have plenty of room,” Louis said while getting up.

“I’ll be okay out here.” Harry insisted.

Louis made a bed for Harry on the sofa while Harry was taking a shower. Louis wished Harry would have just taken up his offer and slept with him. The sofa was great to lounge on but definitely not good for sleeping. Niall always complained that his back hurt after crashing at Louis’ place. When Harry walked out of the shower, towel hanging low on his hips, and his curls dripping on his shoulders, Louis couldn’t help but stare at him. He looked stunning.

“I forgot my pj’s here.” Harry said and looked a little abashed while looking for his bag. He wasn’t used to getting the kind of attention Louis gave him.

“Oh, I took your bag to the gaming room. You can change there,” Louis said. “Your bed is ready now. I’ll just take a quick shower and head to bed too. Good night, Harry.” Harry looked at the sofa, it didn’t look too comfortable, but it would have to do.

“Thank you. And good night, Louis.”

When Louis was laying in his bed later that night, he could hear Harry tossing and turning in the living room. That sofa wasn’t making falling asleep easy for Harry and Louis already missed having him close. After a while he heard Harry getting up and his footsteps coming closer to Louis’ bedroom.

“Louis, are you awake?” Harry asked with a quiet voice.

“Yeah, I am. I have a hard time falling asleep,” he answered truthfully.

“Could I maybe come sleep in your bed? I promise I'll stay on my side. The sofa isn’t that comfy, just like you said,” Harry continued.

Louis could sense how nervous he was even if he couldn’t see his face. “Sure, come in. Plenty of room here,” he answered and lifted the duvet.

Harry got under covers and sighed, “Your bed feels like heaven. So soft. I think I might be in love.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s a comfy bed. You're right about that. Good night Harry, again.”

“Good night, Louis and thank you for having me.” Harry mumbled.

They both fell asleep fast after that. Having the comfort of each other’s presence next to them to calm them down. At some point during the night Harry unconsciously moved closer to Louis and Louis took him in his arms, legs tangling together. Both sighed happily and continued their peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Tuesday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis shows Harry where he works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments and kudos I have gotten so far have made me so happy. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

_“In a world full of temporary things_  
_you are a perpetual feeling.”_  
_\- Sanober Khan_

The next morning Harry woke up feeling content. Someone was breathing into his neck and there were arms around him. He was surrounded by warmth and comfort. He was feeling safe and didn’t even want to think about opening his eyes. He snuggled closer to the warmth and tried to fall back to sleep. Then his eyes flew open. There was something hard against his ass, and he himself wasn’t that soft either.

Harry tensed up. He realised Louis was spooning him, and he liked it, a lot. But Harry knew he couldn’t stay there. What would Louis think if he woke up like this? He had to move. He tried to move Louis’ arms so he could slip onto his side of the bed, but it seemed that Louis was having none of it. He tightened his arms around Harry when he tried to move them.

“Don’t go. You smell so amazing and feel so good. Stay there, love,” Louis mumbled with a sleepy voice.

“Umm.. I think I need the bathroom,” Harry answered even though he knew Louis was still half asleep. Then the arms loosened around him and Louis slowly backed away. Guess he had finally woken up.

“Oh, how did we end up like this?” Louis asked, confused.

“No idea, but I slept like a baby. Thank you, I guess. I’ll use the bathroom and then make some breakfast,” Harry said and got up fast. He practically ran to the bathroom so that Louis wouldn’t see the situation he had in his pants. Harry tried to calm himself down by thinking of the old neighbour he had had and even dead fishes. No way he could wank in Louis’ bathroom on the first morning!

Finally, he got his hard on down and was able to pee. He washed his face and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast like he had promised. There wasn’t a lot of food in the fridge, they really should go food shopping, Harry thought but stopped himself. He was already thinking like he was living there. And guess he was, the pack leader Rose said he could. And Louis seemed eager to have him there. Where was Louis anyway?

“Louis, are you coming soon?” Harry shouted. “I’m making eggs on toast. We really need to go buy some food if you want me to keep cooking for us.”

Louis appeared on the doorway with flushed cheeks. “Yeah, yes. We will. Today, definitely. Yes.” Louis seemed very distracted.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked worriedly.

“Yeah, what did you say again?” Louis said while watching Harry make scrambled eggs.

“We need to go food shopping. There is literally only eggs and toast here,” Harry clarified while smiling. Louis looked like he was a million miles away. Maybe he had been wanking, his morning wood certainly had been massive. Harry’s cheeks turned pink when he realised where his thoughts had gone, and he turned to the eggs so Louis couldn’t see his face. This was his roommate for fucks sake, he should try to control his thoughts.

“Absolutely, we will go food shopping. After my shift at Little Tunes. Or you could go while I’m working. I can leave you money.” Louis finally caught on to what they were talking about.

“No, I think we should go together. I’m still new here and I'll feel more comfortable if I have you around,” Harry confessed.

Louis looked at him warmly and nodded, “Then we go together. If you want, you could come to work with me. You know, fill in the job application and just meet people. My shift is only four hours today.”

It sounded good to Harry, he really needed a job and being around Louis was fun. Louis made him feel like he could do anything. “Sure, I’ll come. It’ll be nice to finally see the famous shop, and the even more famous Louis in action,” Harry teased Louis.

Louis shook his head and surged towards Harry and started to tickle him. “I’ll show you famous!” Louis yelled while laughing. Harry screamed and tried to run away from him, but Louis was faster and soon he caught Harry against the wall with his hands held tight above his head. “Caught ya!” He said with a winning smile on his face.

But Harry wasn’t laughing anymore, he had almost stopped breathing altogether. Louis looked down from Harry’s hands and seemed to notice how close they suddenly were. He would only have to move his head a little and he could kiss Harry. Harry’s eyes were huge, and he kept looking from Louis’ eyes to his lips. Suddenly he really wanted Louis to kiss him. It looked like Louis was considering it for a moment but then made a quick decision and pecked Harry on the tip of his nose, let go of Harry’s hands, and backed away.

“The breakfast looks really good,” Louis said fast and started to take out plates and cutlery.

Harry stood there for a while, amazed. Then he slowly lowered his hand to his nose, it felt like it was tingling. Louis’ lips had been so soft. He had been kissed before, and that wasn’t even a kiss. It was just a little peck, but never before had a peck felt like that. It was like his body was waking up from hibernating. Then Harry realised Louis was still looking at him, a little afraid he had crossed a line he shouldn’t have. Harry needed to make Louis understand he was alright, that the peck was more than alright.

“Yeah, it’s ready,” he said with a quiet voice. Then he looked at Louis, dimples showing again, hoping it would assure him enough. “Let’s eat so you won’t be late.”

They ate fast, got dressed and got on their way to the Little Tunes. The shop was only a few streets away from Louis’ flat, so they decided to walk.

++

When they arrived at the shop, Zayn was already there because he had the opening shift that day. Zayn hated the early morning shifts so he was a little drowsy still, but looked as beautiful as always. Zayn had dark raven hair and stunning hazel brown eyes. He could have been a model if he wished, but Zayn being as shy as he was enjoyed being behind the camera more than in front of it. But at times he did use his looks and omega status to flirt with customers to get more tips. Louis found it hilarious how almost every alpha fell for it, even if Zayn was already promised. 

“Hi, Louis. How did the date go?” He greeted Louis but then saw Harry standing behind him. “Oh, hello. Can I help you? Or you could just walk around and see if you find something you like,” Zayn said to him obviously thinking he was a customer.

“Umm.. Zayn, this is Harry. He just joined our pack yesterday and is staying with me,” Louis said and turned to Harry. ”Harry, this is Zayn. My friend and colleague here. We also go to school together.”

Zayn gave Louis a curious look and offered his hand to Harry. “Very nice to meet you, Harry. Hope you enjoy your stay.” Harry shook his hand and smiled wide, “It’s very nice to meet you too. I’m excited to have a look around the shop. I’ve heard good things about it. And about Louis.”

Louis felt the blush rising to his cheeks once again. “Harry’s just over exaggerating. Apparently, someone once said something nice about me in his old town and now Harry thinks I’m some kind of seller mastermind,” Louis explained.

Zayn just smiled. “Well, I’m sure you will see Louis in action today. Thursdays are always busy here.” Harry smiled happily and wandered into the shop, checking out vinyls.

“Care to tell me where you found such a beautiful omega while you were supposed to be with Brian? And how do you guys look like you've known for years?” Zayn cornered Louis as soon as Harry was out of earshot.

“It’s a long story, I'll tell you when we have a little more time. But he had to leave his pack because he didn’t want to be mated to a random alpha and he has been hiding his presentation ever since he presented. He’s been saying he’s a beta,” Louis explained.

“Poor lad. I’ve heard how difficult it can be to hide that. Hope he knows he’s safe here,” Zayn said while watching Harry.

“Maybe you could talk to him, you know omega to omega, if he needs to,” Louis asked.

“Sure,” Zayn agreed. “He seems nice.”

“Thank you, Zayn. It would mean the world to me. I want him to be happy with us,” Louis beamed. “That reminds me, Harry wanted to apply for a job here so I’m gonna go look for the application for him.” He dashed to the backroom.

++

Zayn just looked after him, Louis was certainly acting strange. And then it clicked. Could this possibly be it? Was the omega fearing ‘I-will-never-ever-bond-with-anyone’-Louis finally tamed? Was Harry his soulmate? A big smile spread on Zayn’s face. He remembered the moment he had realised Liam was his soulmate. It had been one of the best days in his life. Then he looked at Harry who was wandering around the shop, humming to himself. He had no idea what was about to hit him.

Liam had known they were soulmates a few months before Zayn had, but he had waited for him to realise it on his own. Zayn had always had a little crush on Liam and sure, Liam had been there for him maybe more than usual after realising Zayn was his soulmate. But since they had been best friends long before presenting, Zayn hadn’t realised what was actually going on. It took his nearing heat to make him understand that this was it, Liam really was his forever. Hopefully Louis would be as patient with Harry as Liam had been with him, even though it had been hard for him. Knowing Louis, this would be interesting.

Louis came through the back with a paper in his hand. “Harry, I found it!” Harry turned around and his face lit up. He walked to Louis and took the paper the alpha handed him. “We can fill it out in the back,” Louis suggested, and Harry nodded. As they walked to the backroom, Zayn kept his eyes on them. It looked like the couple just forgot the whole world around them when they were together. He didn’t have any doubts anymore. This was the real thing. He just hoped Louis would overcome his fear of bonding.

++

Louis’ shift went by fast after they had filled in Harry’s application. The owner had the evening shift, so Harry could give it to him when he came in later. While Harry was waiting for him, he watched Louis work. He moved around the shop like he lived there. He knew exactly where everything was, no matter what the customers asked. And everyone who came into the shop left with a smile on their face even if they hadn’t bought anything. Louis was a natural.

At one point when a group came in, Harry saw Louis’ stance change. Maybe they were his friends, he thought. He went in the back room, deciding to make coffee for Zayn and Louis as Louis had mentioned it earlier. He was happy to help as he was waiting for the owner to arrive. While he was measuring the coffee, he heard Louis talking with someone near the back room. Harry finished the coffee and walked closer to the door, so he could hear what Louis was saying. _I’m not eaves-dropping, I’m just standing here, and they happen to be right there,_ Harry tried to justify his nosiness to himself.

“You didn’t call yesterday. I waited all day. I thought our rain check was happening soon,” someone said, sounding a little hurt.

“Look, Brian,” Louis started. _Oh, this was the Brian who Louis was talking to._ Suddenly Harry felt like he should go out there and make Brian know that Louis was his. Harry started to move but stopped. _What was he doing?_ Louis was not his, just like he wasn’t Louis’. They were hardly even friends. He heard Louis continue, “I don’t think the date should happen anymore. Something came up and I’m pretty busy for at least the next few months.”

Was he the reason Louis was too busy to date? Harry didn’t know what to feel, happy or sad. Was him living with Louis stopping him from dating and enjoying his single life? He felt guilty all of a sudden.

“But Louis, you promised me. I’ve been waiting for ages,” Brian whined. Harry could hear the desperation in his voice. He must really like Louis a lot.

“Brian, the date is not happening now. You can still come to my party on Saturday but not as my date,” Louis said with a stern voice. Even if Harry was in another room he could feel the irritation radiating from Louis as Brian sounded more and more desperate. Harry couldn’t take it anymore, he decided to stop worrying and walked out of the back room. Brian was hanging on Louis’ arm and Louis looked ready to punch someone, fists clenching.

Harry coughed, and Louis’ eyes were on him instantly. He took a step towards Harry and asked concerned, “Everything okay?”

Harry walked to him, ignoring Brian’s confused look. “You're out of milk and I thought maybe I could go buy some,” he said, feeling a little smug as Louis notably relaxed when Harry was near him. Louis’ scent changed back to normal, all irritation gone. Harry was sure Brian also noticed the change.

“We have money in the cabinet for that, let me show you.” Louis shook Brian off of him, put his hand on Harry’s hip instead and started to guide him towards the back room when Brian asked, “Louis, I think we were in the middle of a conversation?”

Louis turned around and looked at Brian. “No, I’m pretty sure we were done. And this is Harry, by the way. He joined our pack yesterday.” Harry awkwardly waved at Brian. He looked at Harry and nodded back but if looks could kill Harry would be a dead man. “Hi,” he said with an icy voice.

“Look, I need to help Harry now. So, we’ll see you on Saturday. Bye Brian,” Louis answered and just like that Brian was dismissed.

Harry smiled to himself, feeling better than he probably should have, when they walked to the back. “Umm.. You’re not actually out of milk. I just sensed you feeling irritated, so I had to come and get you. I’m sorry,” Harry confessed once they were alone.

Louis looked at him surprised. “Oh. Thank you. Brian can get a little clingy. He’s been like that for a while now and I hate when he does that. But thank you for rescuing me,” Louis said and looked him straight in the eyes. Harry could see he was being serious.

“No worries. I didn’t like him being near you, so..” Harry mumbled. Louis just gave him a wide smile and his arm tightened around Harry’s hip. Harry caught himself again hoping Louis would kiss him. But then Louis turned towards the coffee mugs.

“You made coffee! Thank you, love,” Louis changed the subject. Just like he had done that morning in the kitchen.

Louis took the two mugs, one for himself and one for Zayn. Harry watched him. “Do you want one too?”

“Sure, black, one sugar,” he answered. Louis poured another cup and handed it to him, like Harry couldn’t do it himself.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Mike, the owner, should be here soon, so you can talk to him. And my shift is over in an hour, we can go to the supermarket then,” Louis said and walked out.

Harry stood there with his mug and didn’t know what to do. He decided to wait for Mike in the store where he could watch Louis and Zayn work. When he got there, the group that Brian had come in with, was leaving. They were all shouting goodbye and agreeing to see each other on Saturday at the party. Harry saw Brian shooting him an angry glare before walking out of the door. Harry just smiled into his mug and gave him a little wave. He had been in this position before. Some kids in his old school had been jealous of him because of all the attention he used to get. But this time he was starting to actually be interested in the alpha that was the reason for their jealousy.

++

When Mike came in, Louis introduced Harry to him and Harry gave him his application. Even Mike saw that something was going on between the two, but he just smiled while Louis was giving a speech on why they should hire Harry and not someone else. The whole time Harry blushed profoundly while having a shy smile on his face. Mike took Harry to his office for an interview. He thought Harry seemed nice and his application showed that he was passionate about music, so he decided to give him a chance.

When the interview was over Harry and Mike walked back to the store. “I got the job!” Harry squealed and ran to Louis. Louis couldn’t contain his happiness, he lifted Harry up and twirled him around while laughing wildly. Zayn and Mike were silently standing behind the cash register and shaking their heads.

“I hope I made the right decision,” Mike said.

“I think you did. Harry seems like a good kid and he might even keep Louis out of some trouble,” Zayn answered. Mike had to agree. Maybe Harry was a good addition to their workplace.

++

After Louis’ shift was over and they had agreed that Harry would start his training the next day with Louis tutoring him, they were finally ready to leave. They walked to the nearby store to buy some food instead of driving to the supermarket because both were feeling a little tired after an eventful day.

Afterwards they walked home, and Harry made them a quick dinner with chicken and rice. Louis couldn’t understand how Harry made something so simple taste so delicious and he was sure to tell it to Harry too. In the evening while they were watching Harry’s favourite cooking show, Louis’ Mum called him.

“Mum’s calling. I’ll take this in the other room,” Louis said and got up from the sofa.

“Tell her I said hi and thank her once again for me,” Harry answered before Louis closed the bedroom door.

“Hi, Mum,” Louis answered his phone.

“Hello, love. How is everything going, especially with Harry?” Rose asked.

“He got a job at Little Tunes. He’s starting tomorrow,” Louis said.

“That’s so great to hear! Seems like everything is well then. Is he being a good roommate too?”

Louis thought for a second and then blurted out, “Niall said that Harry might be my soulmate.”

Rose was quiet for a while but carefully answered, “I know, love. I saw the signs when I saw you two together, even if it was only for a brief moment. How does it make you feel?”

“You thought so too?” Louis couldn’t believe his mother. “Why didn’t you tell me? Is that why you suggested him living with me?”

“You know how these things go. You need to figure it out yourself, not hear it from the pack leader, even if I am your Mum,” Rose said. And it was true. The pack leader wasn’t allowed to say anything even if they did see the signs of soulmates. They were only allowed to suggest possible mates for unmated alphas and omegas. This was a rule Rose had made herself and she always obeyed it. So she usually just tried to guide the possible soulmates to hang out or in this case, live together. “Hope you understand that I did what I did because I love you and I want what’s best for you just like I want the best for all my pack members.”

Louis took a few deep breaths. “I know, Mum. I was just really confused when Niall said it to me.” Then Louis lowered his voice to a whisper, “I thought I was going to be one of those who never find their soulmate, I haven’t even been looking. And I’m kinda freaking out here, I have no idea what to do with him. I haven’t even been in a relationship before and suddenly I have a possible soulmate in my flat!”

“Oh, love. I know this must be a confusing time. But it doesn’t have to be a bad thing. I know what all the books say about soulmates, how scary it can be, but you've seen Liam and Zayn. Even if they found their soulmates they didn’t change that much. You don’t have to lose yourself even if you do have your mate near.” Rose knew exactly what Louis feared. Even if he didn’t say it out loud he was afraid to give himself to Harry and have Harry leave him just like his father had done. “You know soulmates are for life. A soulmate bond never breaks,” Rose added.

“Sure, Mum. I know Liam and Zayn are still the same people they were before, but I’m still scared of losing myself. And what if Harry doesn’t like me?”

Louis could sense Rose smiling at the other end of the line. “You do know that no one can be only one side of a soulmate pair. That is not how it goes. It’s all or nothing,” Rose said while Louis hummed in agreement. “Just remember, Harry doesn’t know it yet. He might be feeling a little crush on you and he’s starting to get the feeling of wanting to be near you all the time. But he has been hiding his nature so long that you need to give him time to catch up. You need to give him time to figure it all out. But not space if he doesn’t request it, only time. Being apart wouldn’t be good for either one of you. Your upcoming rut might set off his preheat even if he’s on the pill, he might figure it out then. And at latest when he takes his next break from the suppressants, he will know for sure and then you will be there.”

Louis had totally forgotten his rut coming in just a few short weeks and how soulmates usually react to it. He felt his face heat up. “MUM!” Louis yelled. “Please don’t talk about Harry’s preheat. I’m not willing to talk about this with you.”

Rose laughed. “It’s natural and happens to all omegas. Just like ruts happen to alphas. But we don’t have to talk about it. You just need to be comfortable if Harry wants to talk to me about it at some point,” Rose reminded Louis.

“Yes, of course he can do that. You are his pack leader,” Louis agreed.

“That reminds me, did you find the bed today?”

“Funny thing actually,” Louis said, a little awkward. “We agreed to sleep together in my bed for now.” Louis could feel his cheeks getting warmer. He was so glad they were having this conversation over the phone. They had agreed to not hurry with the bed since they both had work now, then the party at Louis’ family cabin and school was starting after that. And he wanted to be as near Harry as he could, it seemed Harry shared his feelings.

“That’s what I thought,” Rose said to Louis’ surprise. “Just be careful with him. I know your history but he’s still new to being free to act like an omega and everything that comes with it. And give yourself time too. You don’t need to be in a hurry to start something with Harry. You have your whole lives ahead of you.”

Louis’ cheeks were bright pink now. He wasn’t ashamed of his sexual history but having his Mum talk about it had always been a little awkward. “I know, Mum. I’m being careful. I will give him as much time as he needs. And I will give myself time too.”

“I’m happy to hear that, darling. I should go now, if you are feeling better. Say hi to Harry for me and remember, time is your best friend now.”

“Thank you for the talk, Mum. I needed it. Love you!”

“Love you too!”

After the call Louis walked back to the living room and sat on the sofa. He was still confused about the possibility of having his soulmate next to him. But talking with his Mum had made the whole thing seem little less scary.

“Everything alright?” Harry asked, concerned by Louis' quietness.

“Yes, I’m good. Mum says hello and she’s very happy for you finding a job so fast.”

Harry smiled at Louis. “Thank you. I like your Mum.” Louis smiled back at him, “Yeah, she’s pretty great.”

That night when they were laying on the bed in the darkness, both awake, Harry asked Louis, “Do you think we could spoon again? It made me sleep better last night.” Louis sensed how tense Harry was, but he was glad Harry asked because he had been dying to pull him into his arms.

“Of course, I’d like that. Just scoot over,” Louis said and opened his arms.

Harry was there in an instant, sighing deeply, “Goodnight, Louis.” Louis smiled wide while feeling sleep taking over his body.

“Goodnight, love,” he whispered into Harry’s neck, his lips grazing Harry’s skin. Harry felt so good and right in his arms. They were both out like a light soon after.

++

Next morning, they woke up to Louis’ alarm. Louis had the opening shift and since Harry was his trainee Harry had the same shifts, so they had to get up early. “Morning,” Louis croaked.

Harry turned his head a little and smiled, “Good morning.”

They were tangled again from head to toe, Harry being the little spoon while Louis held him tight against his chest. But today both were a lot calmer about it. Harry didn’t have the urge to run while Louis woke up slowly after hitting snooze. When Louis finally loosened his hold on Harry, the omega slowly got up to make them breakfast. Louis saw him smiling the whole time.

After his talk with his Mum, Louis felt a little more at ease about the whole soulmate thing. He was still scared, the thought of Harry getting bored and leaving him made his heart ache and his breathing pick up. He had to trust his pack leader, he knew that deep down and if there was one person he trusted most of all it was his Mum. She had to be right, and maybe finding his mate wouldn’t be such a bad thing. The more he got to be around Harry, the better it felt. This had to be right.

When he smelled the delicious scent of bacon coming from the kitchen his stomach made a loud growling sound and forced him to get up. He padded to the kitchen where Harry was cutting fruit for them. Louis gave him a look of disbelief. Harry actually thought Louis would start eating fruit all of a sudden. Still he set up the table, even put little bowls for the fruit cubes, and made tea for them both. It all felt so domestic and this was only their third morning together. Louis found himself thinking how he could get used to this, and it felt surprisingly okay for him.

They talked quietly about the upcoming day and the party that was happening on Saturday. When they finished, Louis did the dishes while Harry took a quick shower. After Louis’ shower, they were ready to leave.

The shop was quiet when they got there. Louis loved the few moments in the morning when there were no customers, no traffic outside. Just peace and calm. He had a habit of going through the vinyls and music sheets while organising them. Just enjoying finding new things and feeling them in his hands. Harry watched Louis doing his early morning routine.

“Could I help with something?” he asked. Louis startled a little, he had forgotten Harry was there. Guess music was the only thing that could make him forget literally everything else, even Harry.

“Sure, you could go and check if there’s a new package of records in the back room. Mike said something about getting a delivery late last night.”

Harry went to check and came back a few minutes later with a box. “So many beautiful and rare vinyls.”

Louis smiled at him. Music was something they were both enthusiastic about. “You could organise them on the shelves.” Harry nodded, and they started to work in silence. At some point Louis put Green Day on to play in the background. Harry’s head started to bob instantly, while humming along the song.

“You like Green Day?” Louis asked. Harry felt embarrassed when he realised Louis had caught him. “Yeah, I even went to their concert a year ago.”

“No way! I went to see them too. Which concert did you go to?” Louis asked all excited.

“The one in London. It was awesome. I had horrible seats, but it was still worth it.”

Louis’ eyes went wide. “I was there too. My seats were at the back too. But the atmosphere was so awesome it didn’t matter.” Harry agreed with a big smile, his dimples popping out. Those damn dimples.

So, they had been at the same concert. It felt wild for Louis. They could have met a year ago. Louis wondered what would have happened if their paths had crossed then. He was sure he would have remembered Harry if he had seen him at the concert.

Soon after that customers started to flow in. Louis had shown Harry how to use the cash register while he could help customers to find records they wanted. Louis felt Harry’s eyes on him the whole time. It felt nice to have that kind of attention from Harry. Usually Louis liked to be the centre of attention but this time it felt like it meant a lot more.

Bebe’s shift started at noon. She was little older than Louis but had been working at the shop as long as him. They had become good work friends. Bebe was very protective of Zayn and Louis even if she was a beta. Even Liam had a hard time making Bebe accept him when it turned out he and Zayn were soulmates. If it was up to Bebe, no one would be good enough for Louis and Zayn. It was actually kinda cute.

Harry was in the back when Bebe walked in. “Hi, you must be Harry. Mike told me he hired someone new,” she said while holding her hand out. Harry took it and gave her a firm shake and a charming smile.

“So nice to meet you, Bebe. Louis has told me a lot about you.”

Bebe laughed, “Hopefully only good things.” She was a pretty girl. Shoulder length blonde hair with wide brown eyes. Her style was really unique, and she felt warm and welcoming. Harry instantly felt comfortable around her.

While Harry and Bebe were chatting about the shop and Harry’s first day, Louis barged in. “The creepy alpha dude is coming again. Bebe, could you take him this time? I really don’t want him to see Harry yet.”

Bebe gave Louis a curious look but went to the shop. Louis was slowly getting really annoyed at the looks he got when he tried to protect Harry. Had he been so horrible before that people weren’t used to seeing him act like this?

Harry looked at Louis, “Creepy alpha? Why can't he see me?”

“It’s just this older dude who keeps coming back. He tried to hit on Zayn multiple times before Zayn and Liam promised. He's tried to hit on Bebe too, but she’s tough and can handle herself against him. He can be really overwhelming and with you being new to the whole being out as an omega thing…” Louis trailed off. Then he looked at Harry and decided to just say it, “I’m scared he might try to use his alpha voice on you or something. I don’t trust him at all.”

Harry’s eyes got wider as Louis spoke. Alpha voice made omegas willing to do anything an alpha told them to do. Alphas were usually not allowed to use their alpha voice on unmated omegas unless they had decided to mate them, or that’s how it had been in Harry’s old pack. From Louis’ reaction it seemed that here alpha voice was unacceptable too, especially between strangers. Harry had to admit he was glad Louis was taking care of him, even if he wasn’t used to it. Before he had handled a lot by himself because that was expected from betas, but omegas were more protected. Still at some point, he would have to start facing these kinds of situations if he wanted to work at Little Tunes, but not yet.

“I want to sneak a peek, so I know what he looks like,” Harry said. And as Louis nodded he peeked from the door. “Oh god, that’s Ben.”

“Who? Wait, you know him?” Louis asked, confused.

Harry nodded, “It’s Ben, from my old pack. He’s the one who told me about you and this shop. He would always rave about how brilliant you are. And he would always talk about this beautiful god-like omega who worked here and a gorgeous beta. That must be Zayn and Bebe.” Harry looked horrified. “He cannot know I’m here. He cannot know I’m an omega. He will take me back and make me bond with him. Ari always said how much Ben fancied me. Before I left, Ari suggested I stay and start dating Ben, and he didn’t even know I’m an omega. This is terrible. I don’t want to go back. Louis, don’t make me go with him.”

Louis could feel the stress radiating from Harry. The omega was looking around nervously, trying to find a way to escape while begging Louis to let him stay. Even if Louis was feeling extremely jealous of Ben for knowing Harry for years and wanted to punch him for making Harry feel so terrified, he knew he had to calm Harry down first.

“Harry, love,” Louis started and walked slowly to Harry and took him into his arms. “You are safe here. No one can take you away or make you leave against your will. You are part of our pack and no one will force you to bond with anyone you don’t want to.”

Harry took a few deep breaths, visibly relaxing in Louis’ arms as he inhaled his scent. ‘Soulmates’ flashed across Louis’ mind. He wished so badly he could tell Harry they were possibly soulmates. That would make this whole situation a lot easier from every angle. But he had to wait for Harry to figure it out by himself. Right now, Louis just had to be there.

“You are safe, no one can take you,” Louis kept repeating as Harry slowly hugged him back and buried his face into Louis’ neck. Louis’ lips grazed Harry’s ear and neck while he kept whispering soothing words to the omega. Suddenly he wished he could leave a mark, to show everyone Harry was his. Harry shuddered under his touch and then backed away a little. Harry looked at him in the eyes and then his eyes darted to his mouth. Louis wished he could kiss him. It would only take a little move and their lips would be touching. Harry’s breaths were coming in little puffs and Louis felt them on his lips. So warm. He was sure Harry’s lips were going to be soft.

“He’s gone!” Bebe yelled from the shop and the moment was gone. Louis blinked a few times and let his forehead rest against Harry’s while he let out a little laugh. “I guess we are safe again.” His hands rubbing Harry’s back softly.

Harry looked little lost, his eyes glassy and pupils blown wide. Louis was sure he didn’t look any better. One day, he reminded himself, one day he could kiss Harry. That would be the happiest day of his life.

“Yeah,” Harry finally answered as they untangled themselves and walked back to the shop to ask Bebe if she was okay.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and they had both forgotten Ben had even been in the shop when their shift ended a few hours later. They walked home, Harry’s arm around Louis' shoulders while Louis held tight on Harry’s waist.

++

Down the street in an old Mercedes was a man watching the shop door. Ben thought he had smelled a new unmated omega in the shop, but somehow the scent had been familiar too. Since he was the only customer and the scent was so strong he was sure the omega was in the back. He could smell Louis there too. Ben had always had the biggest crush on Louis, and he cursed the fact that Louis seemed to be only into omegas and betas. He had decided to wait for Louis to come out, just so he could get a glimpse of him. Ben needed his dose of Louis, he hadn’t driven there for nothing. Bebe had told him they had hired a new employee, Harry, but he was not there right now. Ben had known she was lying but decided not to question it. He could wait, he had time.

Now Ben looked at Louis with hungry eyes as he saw him exit the shop. But when Louis’ friend walked behind him, Ben thought he was dreaming. It was Harry. His Harry, the one that had starred in his daydreams since he had presented as a beta. But this didn’t match up. He hadn’t seen Harry go in, so he must have been in the shop while Ben was there. And he was sure he had been the only customer. Ben hadn’t scented Harry there. He would have known if he had, he remembered vividly how Harry smelled. Ben watched the couple walking down the street, arms around each other. He had never seen Louis act like that with anyone, and he had followed Louis around enough to know.

Then it hit him. Harry was the omega he had smelled in the shop. Harry was the new employee. And that’s why the scent had been familiar, it was Harry’s natural scent without the chemical undertone. Ben had always suspected there was something about Harry that him and his aunt were hiding. This was it. Harry was an omega. And Harry was unmated. Ben’s day just got a lot brighter. He had been devastated to learn that Harry had left their pack without even saying goodbye. But now. Holy fuck. He could have Harry. Now he would only have to wait for his next heat and every one of his dreams would come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the back to school party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chelle has been amazing so you get another two chapters today!

_“The way our fingers intertwined feels so natural and right; as if our hands hold memories of meeting in a thousand other lifetimes.”_  
_-John Mark Green_

When Harry woke up on Saturday morning he felt like something was off but couldn’t quite figure out what it was. He turned on his back and stretched, feeling the pleasant burn in his muscles after a good night rest. He spread his arms and then realised what was different. Louis wasn’t there to hold him. They had slept three nights in the same bed, and two of those he had woken up with Louis’ arms around him. But now, the alpha was nowhere to be found even though he had fallen asleep with Louis spooning him.

Harry got up but when he opened the bedroom door, he was assaulted by the smell of something burning. He rushed to the kitchen only to find Louis standing in front of the stove, spatula in hand watching something that should probably be a pancake but mostly looked like some sort of dark mass.

“Louis, what are you doing?”

Louis turned around fast. “Shit, you scared me. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No, you didn’t. Thank you, I needed the rest. But that doesn’t explain what you are doing now. I could have made something for you if you were hungry.”

Louis looked a little ashamed. “I just wanted to surprise you with something yummy. I even cut up strawberries and bananas to eat with pancakes, but I forgot I’m a terrible cook.” He looked at the sad attempt at pancakes on the plate. “I’m sorry I failed.”

He sounded so disappointed in himself that Harry started feeling bad. Louis had just wanted to do something nice for him and he had barged in and questioned him. “Umm.. maybe we could throw those away and I could teach you how to make pancakes? I mean, if you want to?” Harry suggested carefully.

Louis looked up from the plate. “Really, you wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not! I’d love to show you. Maybe next time I won’t wake up alone and wander off to look for you only to find the kitchen covered in smoke,” Harry teased him. He could see Louis blushing. This was such a new reaction for Harry. He had never known alphas could get embarrassed like this. Then again, he wasn’t himself around Louis either. Harry felt like whatever he was about to do he wanted to know Louis’ opinion first, even if they had known each other for only a few days. And that was a little scary. He felt like he really should talk to someone. Louis would be out of the question, but maybe he could try to talk to Zayn that evening, or to Rose at some point.

Louis had thrown out the unsuccessful pancakes and was already pouring a new batch on the pan. Harry moved next to him. “Maybe you should let me show first and then you could try?” he suggested carefully.

“Oh, I didn’t think this would require a skill. I mean I just dumped the pancake mix to milk, but it came out all lumpy.”

Harry looked at the batter. “Did you whisk this at all?”

“Whisk?” Louis looked at Harry like he spoke a foreign language. “How do you whisk?”

Harry sighed. “Okay, let’s start from the beginning.” He threw the old batter away, took some eggs and milk and mixed them in the bowl. Then he measured the pancake mix and took out the whisk. “You whisk with this. Try.”

Louis took the whisk and put it in the bowl and moved it around awkwardly. “What should I do now?”

Harry was quite certain Louis was just messing with him now because who didn’t know how to whisk? Honestly. But he decided to indulge him this time. He put his arms around Louis, took a hold of his hand and started to whisk with him. “You should do it like this,” he whispered in Louis’ ear.

Harry felt Louis shudder against him and his hand was trembling a little. He knew this wasn’t how omegas usually behaved. Omegas were expected to be practical, a little reserved and definitely not guide the alpha like this, taking away an alpha’s superior role. But he was thoroughly enjoying teasing Louis and getting a reaction out of him, so he didn’t really care about gender roles at that point. Harry felt brave, so he slowly moved his hand up on Louis’ arm, the touch feather light. “Good, just like that. You are doing great,” he kept whispering into Louis’ ear.

Louis’ breathing kept getting heavier while his hand was visibly shaking now. Still he tried to do just what Harry had shown him. “Harry, please,” Louis let out a whimper. Harry wasn’t exactly sure what Louis was asking him to do, but he was willing to give him everything. He took the whisk out of Louis’ hand and turned him around. He cupped Louis’ jaw with his hands while Louis closed his eyes and leaned forward. Harry nudged their noses together.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Harry whispered. He didn’t want to break the moment, but he had to ask. He wanted to hear Louis say it. He wanted to kiss Louis so badly, more than he had ever wanted to kiss anyone before, but he needed to hear if Louis wanted it too.

“Yes,” Louis finally breathed out while he opened his eyes and looked straight into Harry’s. His pupils were a little dilated, and his breathing was uneven. This was it. Harry leaned forward and Louis closed his eyes again.

Just before their lips touched a blaring beep cut through the air. Harry instantly jolted away from Louis. It was the fire alarm. Louis opened his eyes and started to look for the cause of the alarm. The batter that he had poured on the pan just before Harry had stopped him was now smoking on the stove. They had forgotten to throw away the last bit of the failed attempt at pancakes. Louis quickly lifted the pan and put it in the sink while Harry tried to get the alarm to shut up. When he finally succeeded the silence was deafening.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. The moment was irretrievably broken, there was no way they would share their first kiss like this. While Harry finished the new batter, Louis washed the pan. They kept joking about Louis’ horrible cooking skills, but it was lighthearted.

When the pancakes were finally done, Louis had learned how to flip them and didn’t burn a single one. He was so proud of himself, bragging how he was the master chef and Harry could retire from kitchen duty. Harry just kept smiling fondly at him, dimples popping out again. Louis had brought so much joy into Harry’s life he had a hard time remembering what it had been like before.

Afterwards when Harry was taking a shower, he finally had time to think what had actually happened in the kitchen before the fire alarm went off. He had almost kissed Louis. It would have been the first time he ever made the first move to kiss someone. It was rare that an omega took the initiative on things like this. Usually the alpha wooed the omega and made the first moves. For betas it was okay to take the initiative, but Harry had always been afraid that he would somehow be outed as an omega if he had tried something more than holding hands with an alpha, like his body would have somehow betrayed him. Sure, he had kissed a few betas but never an alpha. This time it felt different. Like Louis was someone that he should be kissing, preferably for the rest of his life.

The thought surprised him. _He wanted to be the one to kiss Louis for the rest of his life._ It felt a little scary but so tempting. Louis was the first alpha that really brought up these kinds of feelings in him. Harry knew he had a crush on Louis, that much had been obvious to him from the beginning. Louis was kind and funny and really good looking with his golden skin and killer blue eyes. But could this be more than just a crush?

When Harry got out of the shower Louis was already packing his overnight bag. “Do you want to wear something specific to the party?”

Harry looked around. Louis seemed to be packing both of their stuff in one bag. “I put a change of underwear, socks and t-shirts for both of us in here already. Now you just need to figure out what you want to wear to the party and then we're ready to go,” Louis continued.

Harry just stood there, speechless. He had forgotten about the party during his shower. He would be meeting all his new school mates and Louis’ friends there. And everyone would know he was an omega. The nerves crashed in hard. His palms started to sweat and breathing became a little shallow.

That same moment Louis turned around and looked at him with concerned eyes, “What’s wrong?” Harry still had a hard time figuring out how or why Louis was so attuned with his emotions.

“Nothing, just a little nervous about meeting all those new people,” he said while not looking at Louis.

He walked to the closet and started to look for the blouse he wanted to wear. Louis had made him room in his own closet and cleared out a few drawers for him, so now their clothes were meshed together. It seemed that Louis was in no hurry to get Harry a separate closet in the game room, or even his own bed like they had originally planned. Harry had no complaints in the matter.

Louis came to stand near him, arms touching. He pretended to be looking for something, but Harry knew he just wanted to be close. Louis was so transparent with his attempts to look casual while touching him. Harry couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“Don’t be nervous. Everything will go great. I’m sure everyone will love you. You are so funny and smart. Or if someone gives you a hard time, just come to me and I will sort it out.” Harry wasn’t used to having someone there to defend him. He was used to handling everything by himself, not like omegas who usually had at least few alphas to defend them if someone was bothering them.

Harry wanted to hug Louis, so he did. “Thank you, Louis. You always know what to say to make me feel better.” Louis hugged him back and inhaled Harry’s scent. Another thing Louis thought he was being discreet about, he seemed to love Harry’s natural scent and was always smelling him while they were close. Before, that kind of behaviour had irked Harry to the point he had cursed and shouted at the person doing it to get the hell away from him, mostly because he had been afraid of being outed. But with Louis it felt natural, like something Louis should be doing. It felt good.

They finished packing and started their drive to the cabin. They took along some petrol for Harry’s car too. Harry had forgotten all about it until Zayn had asked how he had come to Manchester all the way from the south. They had agreed that Niall would drive the car back to the city on Sunday after the party since Harry and Louis had a lunch date with Rose. They would figure out later what they were going to do with it.

When they reached the cabin, Harry stopped and looked around. It felt like ages ago since he had been there even if it had only been a few days. His life seemed so different now. He remembered feeling lost and tired when he broke in just to get a good night sleep. Louis came to stand behind him and hugged him. Harry turned his head a little and rested his head against Louis’ and said “It feels weird to be back here. So much has happened since we met.”

“Only good things I hope?” Louis asked.

“All good things,” Harry answered and smiled. He was feeling happy here in Louis’ arms with a whole new life ahead. It was the change he had been craving for years.

They put their bag in Louis’ room. Louis suggested they would share the bed there too, “To save space,” Louis had reasoned. But Harry knew he wanted to sleep with him. Just like Harry wanted to sleep with Louis. After that, they started to get everything ready for the party.

++

When Liam and Zayn arrived a few hours later, the cabin was transformed. A DJ table was set up in the corner, waiting for Zayn, the beers were in coolers and snacks were placed on the serving tables. It all looked good.

“Lima bean! Zayner!” Louis screamed and ran to hug them. Zayn gave Harry a questioning look while he hugged Louis back.

“He might have taken a few jelly shots already,” Harry giggled. Looked like Louis wasn’t the only one starting early.

“Look who’s talking,” Louis just retorted.

“Harry, meet Liam, aka Zayn’s better half,” Louis introduced Liam to Harry. He had brown hair with the sweetest brown eyes that went soft whenever he looked at Zayn. Liam’s presence screamed Alpha with capital a. Also everyone could see Liam liked going to the gym. 

They shook hands while Zayn huffed, “Better half, as if,” faking annoyed since he knew it would give him all Liam’s attention. And sure enough Liam was instantly at Zayn’s side, arms sliding around Zayn’s waist.

“I love you,” he whispered in Zayn’s ear. Zayn smiled and turned his head to give his boyfriend a kiss. “Love you too.” Harry looked at them with a thoughtful look on his face.

After that, the guests started to arrive. Zayn began his set, he was their designated DJ at every party. He did an amazing job with the music and everyone was having a great time. Zayn had the best view in the house to observe how Louis and Harry were acting. Louis paraded Harry around, introducing him to everyone while keeping a possessive arm around his waist, showing everyone that Harry belonged to him. But it looked like neither Harry nor Louis realised what he was doing. Few times Harry stayed behind when he found someone who he fell deep into discussion with. But every time he searched for Louis after he was done talking and Louis welcomed him back with a tight hug. It was adorable. Louis also seemed to have an intense discussion with Niall while Harry wasn’t around, him looking a little worried while Niall tried to comfort him. Zayn decided to later ask Niall what it all had been about.

At some point Zayn saw Brian arrive with his friends. He looked at Harry and Louis to see their reaction but the two were on the dance floor, grinding against each other without seeing anyone around them. Zayn was amazed how they hadn’t even kissed, but their relationship was still in its early stage. They had all the time in the world.

After a while Harry wandered off to talk to Niall. They had really hit it off, both sharing the same music taste and sense of humour. Brian had been staring at the couple ever since he arrived and now he saw his chance to talk to Louis alone. They danced for a while and Brian tried to distract Louis by grinding his arse against Louis’ front, but Louis’ eyes seemed to wander to Harry while Brian looked more pissed off by the minute. Brian saw clearly how smitten Louis was with Harry and that seemed to annoy him. Zayn knew why. Brian had always had a huge crush on Louis. He had told Zayn once that he hoped they would bond one day when Louis was ready to settle down.

Brian knew Louis didn’t want to find his soulmate, since he hadn’t even really believed in them in the first place and Brian wasn’t in a hurry to find his either, he just wanted Louis. But now, Harry had waltzed into Louis’ life, making him forget everyone else in just a matter of days. Soon Louis seemed to get bored of Brian’s company, he made his excuses and walked off to Niall and Harry. Brian was left behind, standing alone in the middle of the dancing area, looking angry and sad. Zayn felt little bad for him, but at the same time he understood how Louis felt. Being away from Harry for too long felt like agony. Brian didn’t stand a chance.

The party was terrific. Everyone enjoyed themselves, getting little too drunk and dancing their arses off. Just what they all needed before the school year was starting again. When the evening slowly came to an end, the music slowed down and people started to call their rides to take them home. Zayn saw Harry yawning and whispering something into Louis’ ear. Louis nodded, hugged Harry tight, kissed him on the cheek and watched him go upstairs.

Liam and Zayn were on Louis the moment Harry was gone. “Has he figured it out yet?” Zayn asked.

“What?” Louis asked, confused.

“We can see you two are soulmates. It’s like a flashing neon sign above you. But has he figured it out?” Zayn asked.

Louis smiled. “No, and even I’m not sure about the whole soulmate thing. But he almost kissed me this morning,” he admitted while his cheeks started to turn pink. Niall had joined them and the three of them were staring at him. Never before had they seen Louis blush.

“What do you mean he almost kissed you?” Liam asked confused.

“Well, the fire alarm interrupted us. I tried to make him breakfast and it kinda sorta set on fire,” Louis explained while sniffing the air. “Harry’s feeling anxious,” he said suddenly and turned towards the stairs only to see Harry already walking down. Louis walked up to him, “Are you okay, love? Did someone hurt you?”

“No, no one hurt me, but Brian is in your room. On your bed, waiting for you. He said you had told him that you would spend the night with him.” Harry looked uncomfortable. “He also said that you two are dating and I should back off.” Louis looked furious by this point. The other three sensed the anger radiating from him while Harry continued, “I don’t think I want to stay here anymore. Maybe I should call a cab, so I won’t bother you.” He didn’t look at Louis at all. Mostly he looked like a kitten that someone had kicked.

“That fucking asshole,” Louis growled, and Harry finally lifted his eyes from the ground. “Harry, promise me you won’t go anywhere. I want you here. And just to be clear, me and Brian are NOT dating. We never have, and we never will. Promise me you’ll stay. I’m gonna go talk to him and then we can go to sleep together. Promise you will be here when I come back, promise?”

Harry looked at him, searching for something in Louis’ eyes. He seemed to find whatever he was looking for and finally nodded. “I promise.”

While Louis hurried upstairs, Zayn went to talk to Harry. “How have you been? Enjoying the new pack?”

Harry smiled, “Everyone is so nice here. I really like it. Just a little nervous for the school starting but I’m sure it will go well.”

“I’m sure. People are always a little nosy before they get to know you, since getting a new member is always a big deal around here. But things will calm down soon enough. Especially with Louis there protecting you.”

Harry gave Zayn a questioning look, “He doesn’t need to protect me, I can handle myself.”

Zayn just laughed, “I’m sure he wouldn’t have to, but believe me, he will.” Harry seemed to be a little lost, not understanding what Zayn meant. So, he hadn’t yet figured out the whole soulmate thing, Zayn thought.

“Louis told me you guys almost kissed. How did that go down?” Zayn smirked while changing the subject.

“He told you about that?” Harry asked, a little embarrassed.

Zayn nodded, “He tells us everything that matters a lot to him.”

Harry blushed hard. “Well, I don’t know how much it meant to him since we didn’t actually kiss. Right after I asked for his permission to kiss him, the fire alarm went nuts.”

Oh wow, Zayn thought, Harry was a brave omega. Taking matter into his own hands, even around an unfamiliar alpha. Zayn liked him even better and he understood why Harry and Louis were meant to be. Louis was the sort of person who wanted to be in control all the time and it could get tiring after a while. He needed someone who he could trust to handle things when he couldn’t. And Harry seemed like he would be someone Louis could trust. They would be a dream team once they sort themselves out.

“What did Louis say when you asked for his permission?” Zayn continued his questions. Harry thought for a while. Louis had said yes. His eyes had been huge and full of something that Harry didn’t know how to describe. Zayn waited patiently while Harry sorted out his memories.

“He said yes. He wanted me to kiss him,” Harry answered finally, falling silent. “He wanted me to kiss him,” Harry repeated quietly, like realising something big.

Zayn smiled at him. Maybe finally Harry was figuring it all out. “You do know Louis doesn’t usually wait. He takes what he wants if the other person is willing to give it to him. The fact that he’s moving at your pace, let you make the first move, tells a lot about how he feels towards you.”

Zayn could see how Harry couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. Sure, he had heard about Louis’ past from many people at the party so far but somehow, he couldn’t quite see Louis as someone who liked to have a different partner every so often but never settled and only did everything on his own terms. With Harry, Louis was someone who was willing to wait, who didn’t push, who didn’t have eyes to anyone else. Almost like a… Oh. Oh! Harry stared at Zayn with huge eyes. Zayn smiled at him, he knew how confusing this all could be. 

“Zayn, how did you know Liam was your soulmate?” Harry asked, curious.

Zayn had not expected Harry to be so straightforward asking about soulmates. “I was very slow to figure it out,” Zayn started. “Liam knew instantly after we had presented. We had been friends for so long before everything that it was easy to figure it out. For me though, not so much. After Liam knew, he was always around me. Every time I felt uneasy or something was bothering me, he would be there to comfort me. Or when I was happy, he would be there to share the happiness. He just knew how I felt, it’s an instinct alphas develop when they find their omega. When Liam had his first rut it triggered my preheat. I’m embarrassed to admit but I didn’t know what was happening to me. I just went to him and asked what was wrong with me. I was so used to having Liam there when I was worried that I didn’t even realise it wasn’t the smartest thing as an omega to go see an alpha on their rut if I wasn’t ready to have sex with him. But when I got there, I just knew I was supposed to be there. And after we had spent his rut together I knew we were soulmates. Liam was so relieved I had finally figured it out.”

Harry listened to Zayn's story with wide eyes. Zayn could see his brains working, connecting the dots on Louis’ behaviour towards him. Just when he was about to say something, Liam came to hug Zayn and Harry shut his mouth fast, not wanting him to hear. Zayn loved Liam more than life itself but sometimes his timing couldn’t be worse.

“Are you talking about me?” Liam asked. Zayn smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “I was just telling Harry how we found out we were soulmates.”

Liam laughed. “It was torture waiting for him to figure it out. Slowest omega in the world,” Liam teased Zayn.

“Hey!” Zayn pouted, “I did figure it out in the end. And I don’t remember you complaining that I decided to spend your rut with you, Leeyum.”

Liam blushed hard, “No complaints here.”

++

Harry watched the couple tease each other while being so in love. He wanted that, more than anything he wanted to find his soulmate, one day. That moment Louis walked down the stairs. Harry looked at him and smiled. Seeing Louis made him feel happy and light. Like every worry he had in the world would disappear if he only could be with Louis.

And then he saw Brian, walking behind Louis. Louis looked annoyed and Brian looked like he had cried. Harry felt horrible. Somehow, he felt like it was his fault Brian was feeling so sad. Louis walked Brian to the door, hugged him and said his goodbyes. Brian left with few of his mates, looking back at Harry. The look was filled with anger and for a moment Harry felt a little scared. He didn’t understand what he had done to deserve so much hatred from Brian. Or maybe he did. He knew he had interrupted their date night by showing up in the cabin and he knew Louis had cancelled all his plans with Brian after Harry had moved in. So, maybe he did deserve the hate.

His worries were forgotten when Louis walked up to him and put his arm around him. “How was it?” Harry asked while leaning against Louis.

“As a short version, not fun. Looks like Brian is really crushing on me and I feel so bad I don’t share the same feelings. I should have never agreed on that date in the first place. I mean he’s nice and all but he’s not..” Louis suddenly stopped talking.

Harry looked at him confused, “He’s not what?”

“Oh, nothing. I don’t even fancy him. I guess he tired me out by asking all the time. Now he’s waiting for me to take him on that date. I hope I finally got through to him. I told him that our date was off, and it wouldn’t be happening anymore. I also explained that I have only friendly feelings towards him. I hope he stops assuming I might start liking him if he continues to try. It won’t be happening, not now, not ever.”

Harry gave Louis a sympathetic smile. Then a yawn escaped his mouth again. “Let’s go to bed, you seem exhausted,” Louis suggested. Harry leaned on him more and nodded. “Boys, we’re going to bed. Lock the door after the last ones leave, will you?” Louis announced to Liam, Zayn and Niall. They nodded in unison and watched the couple walk upstairs to Louis’ bedroom.

++

“They share a bed?” Niall asked, confused. Liam, Zayn and Niall were also staying at the cabin for the night, so they watched the last few guests leave and locked the doors before going to their rooms.

“Yeah, Louis told me they sleep in his bed back at home too. On the first night Harry had asked to sleep with him because the sofa was too lumpy and now Louis has no plans to buy him a bed of his own if Harry doesn’t request it. And it seems Harry doesn’t plan on asking for it,” Zayn explained.

“Textbook case of soulmates,” Niall mumbled in response while they walked up the stairs.

“What did you talk about earlier with Louis? He seemed a little stressed out?” Zayn asked Niall, remembering seeing their conversation.

“Oh, you saw that. It was Louis having a meltdown on soulmates. You know how he believes that omegas will leave their partner in any case. But he’s also crushing on Harry hard and he has started to believe they might actually be soulmates. He’s just very afraid Harry will leave him after he has fallen in love and he doesn’t want to get hurt,” Niall explained.

“I feel so bad for Louis. His father leaving really hurt him badly. Hope he talks to Harry about all of this. I would hate to see Louis ruining his chance to be happy with his soulmate just because he’s afraid,” Zayn said thoughtfully while squeezing Liam’s hand. He couldn’t imagine his life without Liam and he wanted Louis and Harry to be as happy as they were.

“Yeah, I hope Harry will help him heal,” Niall responded.

++

Later when Zayn was climbing on their bed he asked Liam, “Do you think Harry will soon realise Louis is his soulmate?” Liam looked like he was already almost asleep.

“Harry seems like a clever omega, I think he will figure it out soon. At least faster than you did,” Liam answered and suddenly surged to tickle Zayn.

“Noooo! Don’t!” Zayn shrieked and tried to escape Liam’s hold. The alpha just pulled him closer and kissed him hard.

“I hope they will sort themselves out. I want Louis to be just as happy as we are,” he said and kissed Zayn again, the omega opening his mouth inviting Liam to push his tongue in.

The kissing soon turned heated and Liam pulled Zayn to lay on top of him. “I love you. You make me so happy,” Zayn said and grinded his hips on Liam’s, “Let me show you just how happy.” 

Liam smiled at him, “Mmm, yes please.”

++

In the other room, Louis and Harry were almost falling asleep, Louis pulling Harry closer.

“Thank you for tonight. I enjoyed meeting everyone. And thank you for making me feel safe,” Harry whispered.

Louis kissed his neck and snuggled closer, “Thank you for coming. You looked very beautiful tonight and you were a great co-host.”

Harry giggled happily, “You looked handsome too. Good night, Louis.”

Louis smiled. “Good night Harry.”

++

In the morning Louis and Harry woke up early to make breakfast for the boys and to clean up. The downstairs was already clean when the other boys stumbled down.

“Wow, dream team in action,” Zayn mumbled sarcastically. Liam and Niall laughed, Zayn had never been a morning person.

“Good morning, guys. Did you sleep well?” Louis asked all chipper, way too chipper compared to how he usually was after a party. The boys muttered their greetings, looking a little worn out.

Louis on the other hand had had a wonderful morning. He had woken up to Harry petting his hair while watching him with soft eyes, being surrounded by the smell of jasmine and cherry, Harry’s scent mixing with Louis’ had felt like heaven. As soon as Louis had opened his eyes, Harry had kissed the corner of his mouth, not quite touching his lips, and said good morning to him with a soft voice. Louis had smiled at him and kissed his cheek. They had enjoyed the quiet morning for a while before getting up and walking downstairs hand in hand. Louis thought they were cute but no way he would tell the boys that. He wouldn’t hear the end of it.

When they had devoured their breakfast and cleaned the rest of the cabin it was time to go back to the city. Zayn and Liam drove together, and Louis dropped Niall off to Harry’s car, so he could drive it back since Louis and Harry were meeting Rose and the twins for lunch. She had suggested the meeting just to make sure Harry was doing well in her pack. Also, Louis suspected she wanted to see her son with his possible soulmate in a more relaxed setting than her office.

They drove to the mansion in comfortable silence. Harry was a little nervous but in some sort of bubbly way. They listened to Harry's playlist and it calmed him down a lot. When they parked the car, Spencer was already outside waiting for them.

“Hello boys. Rose is in the garden. Lunch will be served there.” Harry had forgotten that Spencer was actually Rose’s bodyguard, he seemed so soft.

“Hi Spencer and thanks, we’ll go there,” Louis answered.

They walked to the backyard and saw Rose sitting on a lounge chair enjoying the sun. Harry thought she looked stunning in her yellow dress. It was a surprisingly warm autumn day. “Hi love, hi Harry. Come sit with me. The lunch is almost ready,” Rose greeted them.

The boys gave her hugs and took their seat around the table. Olivia and Lily, Louis’ sisters would be joining them soon. Harry was a little nervous to see them but figured they couldn’t be as scary as meeting Louis’ Mum. Minutes later he changed his mind. The twins were loud and bubbly and full of life. When they saw Louis, they ran to him. Louis stood up just in time to hug them both.

“Where have you been? We missed you so much!” one of the twins yelled. Louis laughed and held them tight.

“I’ve been working and then I found a stray and had to lure him to our pack,” Louis smirked and winked at Harry. Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

The twins turned their attention to Harry. He felt so nervous under their scrutinising gaze. The girls looked at him from head to toe all serious before bursting out laughing.

“Relax, Harry. They are just messing with you,” Louis comforted him when he gave Louis a confused look.

“Yeah, we had to give you a hard time since..” one of the twins started but Louis clamped his hand on her mouth. “Because they are little shits,” Louis ended the sentence. “This is Olivia and that one is Lily. Girls, be nice to Harry. He’s new. Let’s not chase him away.”

Lily smiled at Harry, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry we teased you a bit.”

Then Olivia jumped in, “Yeah, I promise we are nice people. It’s good to meet you. I hope you stay in our pack for a long time.” Both gave Harry a stunning smile, he could instantly tell they were all related, the whole family was beautiful.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Louis has told me a lot about you,” Harry said and shook their hands. The girls giggled happily and finally they were ready to sit down and enjoy the lunch.

++

After they had eaten, Rose asked Harry to join her in her office. When they got there, she took out some papers Harry should sign. “These are for the school. We need your permission to transfer your old school records here.” Harry took the papers, read them through and signed them. It was official, he would start a new school year in a new pack. It felt good.

Rose took the papers back and asked, “How is everything going? Do you need anything? Is living with Louis going okay?”

Harry looked at her and smiled wide. “Everything is great. I’m so happy to be here. And Louis,” Harry blushed and looked at his hands, “he’s wonderful.”

Rose gave him a soft smile, “Any particular reason why you think so?” Rose was fishing information.

“Umm.. I.. he..” Harry stammered and then blurted, “I think he might be my soulmate.” He looked up with wide eyes. He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but there it was.

Rose looked happy, her smile widening. “You really think so?”

“Well, yeah. Like all the signs are there. He’s always near me, wanting to touch, my scent seems to calm him down like his does to me, I enjoy his company so much and most importantly he seems to know exactly how I feel before I even realise it.”

“How does it make you feel? Possibly finding your soulmate so soon after joining our pack and coming clean about being an omega?” Rose asked concerned.

“I don’t mind. It actually feels kinda good, like my body is waking up from hibernating for years. Like the other day I found myself wanting to kiss him. I have never ever wanted to kiss anyone that badly. Or when we sleep, he’s the big spoon and makes me feel so safe,” Harry said but then clamped a hand over his mouth. “Oh god, you are his Mum. I’m so sorry for saying things like this!”

Rose laughed, “Harry, love, no need to worry about it. Yes, I’m Louis’ Mum but I’m also your pack leader, you need to be able to talk to me about everything, especially this. Finding your soulmate is a huge thing. But also, if you didn’t feel comfortable around Louis, you should be able to tell me that too. I love my son, but I love my pack members too. I just want everyone to be happy here.”

“I’m happy with Louis. We are taking things slow, just so you know,” Harry needed to make it clear for Rose.

She smiled back, “I know. I’m happy you are not rushing into anything. Louis will need time to adjust. His father left us when he was very young and that left some marks on Louis. I’m hoping you can restore his faith in omegas and maybe bonding if everything goes as it should.”

“I hope so,” Harry said thoughtfully. He wanted to know more about Louis’ dad, but he wanted it to be Louis who told him his story. “Oh, I haven’t told Louis anything about this whole soulmate thing. I want to be sure. Just, maybe you could not say anything to him either?”

Rose smirked, she looked just like Louis, “Sure thing Harry. It should come from you, when you are comfortable to share it.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you. I will talk to him, when I’m ready.”

After Harry and Louis returned home, they decided to have a slow evening. School would be starting on Tuesday, so they would have the whole day tomorrow to buy Harry the stuff he needed.

“What did you talk about with Mum in her office? You both came out looking like you had a secret,” Louis asked while they lounged on the sofa, Louis laying with his head on Harry’s lap, while Harry played with his hair.

“I just signed some papers for my school record to be transferred here. And then we talked about how I have been liking the new pack”

“What did you say?” Louis pried.

“I just told her that I really like it here and I like living with you,” Harry said while dodging the topic about soulmates completely. He wanted to be sure before he talked to Louis about it. He didn’t want to end up like Brian had, with Louis trying to avoid him. If he was wrong in this he could lose Louis, and he didn’t want that. Harry figured he had time because what could go wrong. He was safe here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Harry, what could go wrong.. See you next Tuesday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school, but before that Harry and Louis have a serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chelle has been great again so two new chapters on your way. 
> 
> Is it time for those smut tags?

_“Falling in love is easy: we are all interesting clumsy someone's._  
_Soul-knowing takes a lifetime, that's why you pick one.”_  
_-Karl Kristian Flores_

_Harry’s hand was around their cocks. It felt heavenly for Louis to feel Harry’s hot length next to his while his hand kept stroking with perfect pressure. Louis grunted when Harry sped up. They were both close, Louis knew it. Harry’s breathing had turned to panting, and Louis just wanted to kiss him, feel his soft lips against his own, demanding and desperate. His perfect mate. No one had ever felt this good, this right. He put his arms around Harry and leaned forward to kiss the last bit of coherence out of his omega. He wanted Harry to lose himself in him, in this moment, in them. But when he leaned forward, there was only hair. Harry didn’t have a beard, why was his mouth full of curls all of a sudden?_

Louis jolted awake. His face was buried in Harry’s hair and he was squeezing him tight against himself. He also noticed that he had been rutting against Harry’s bum, his cock hard and leaking. Louis pulled back terrified. This was wrong on so many levels, especially since Harry was asleep and defenceless. He tried to loosen his hold on Harry, but the omega whined pitifully when he felt his arms pulling away. Harry seemed to be in a deep sleep, though his breathing was irregular, and his cheeks were a lovely shade of pink.

“Louis please,” he whined again, “please.” Louis didn’t know what he should do when Harry tried to push his butt back against Louis’ crotch.

Louis then noticed the heady scent of vanilla lingering around them. The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Harry was aroused. And it was all for him. “Mine,” was the only thing floating in Louis’ head, “My omega.” 

But no, Harry wasn’t his and he really shouldn’t take advantage of Harry’s vulnerable state. He needed to get away, fast, before Harry would wake up and they would do something they weren’t ready yet. It physically pained his wolf to leave Harry laying there in such a state, but he knew that in the long run it was for the best. Louis finally got himself up from the bed, his boxers bulging obscenely.

He ran to the toilet to relieve himself. When he got there, he pushed his boxers down and finally got a hand around himself. When he started stroking his length, images of Harry flooded into his head. Unlike other mornings last week, this time he didn’t try to stop them, he wanted them. Harry smiling, goofing around, laughing with the others, sleeping. Harry holding his hand, Harry almost kissing him, Harry panting and whining because he needed Louis. The smell of him.

And it was game over for Louis, he spilled all over his hand, Harry’s name slipping out of his mouth. He had to lean against the wall, so he wouldn’t fall. If only the thought of Harry would make him come harder than he had ever before, what would actually being with him, in him, do to Louis?

Louis had thought he knew everything there was to know about sex with omegas. Their reactions, their smell, how to make them come so hard they saw stars. But now, if Harry really was his soulmate it seemed that even sex was going to be more intense than before. Sure, there had been needy omegas in his bed before, he had spent quite a few of his ruts with willing omegas, and he had helped them through their heats, but never had it caused him physical pain to leave the needy omega in bed, like it had with Harry. And now that he thought about it, Harry had been saying Louis’ name in his sleep, it had to mean that he was craving Louis too. That messed up Louis’ head even more. He knew he had been ruined for anyone else just by having Harry near him, begging him in his sleep. Now he would have to face Harry and keep pretending nothing ever happened.

Still, thinking about the possibility of being soulmates with that beautiful sexy omega suddenly didn’t seem that scary anymore. Everyone around him seemed to be supportive of them, at least everyone that mattered, so maybe Harry really was his other half. It would just be easier if he could talk about this all with Harry.

++

Harry woke up slowly. Something felt weird. The smell of vanilla and coconut mixing made him almost lose it. For a minute he thought he was in heat, the scent being so familiar, yet so foreign and more arousing. But that couldn’t be it. He was on the pill still and his next heat was scheduled around his birthday. So why on earth was he feeling so wet?

He looked around a little confused until he realised what had been happening. It was the first time his body had produced slick because he was aroused outside his heat. Harry had fancied guys before but never had his body reacted like this to anyone. And then the scent lingering around him made even more sense. It was his and Louis’ aroused scents mixed together. That meant that Louis too had been in the same state as Harry when he had woken up.

Suddenly Harry felt mortified. Had he been acting so strangely in his sleep that Louis had been forced to get up? Had he been offering himself to Louis? _Oh god, please no._ He couldn’t live with himself if he had done that.

Where was Louis anyway? The bed was still warm, he must have gotten up just minutes ago. Harry decided he needed to do something to his hard on, so he got up, found a clean pair of underwear and quietly walked to the bathroom. When he got there, he noticed the door was locked. So that’s where Louis had disappeared.

Harry started to walk back to the bedroom, not ready to face Louis just yet, when he heard a quiet moan coming from the bathroom, “Harry!” followed by a grunt. Harry looked at the closed door speechless. Louis was masturbating in the bathroom, and more intriguingly he seemed to be thinking about Harry while he did it. Harry felt more slick dripping out of him. The images of Louis wanking were too much. He ran back to the bedroom and locked the door. "I’m so screwed,” he thought.

Harry heard the shower turn on, so he knew he had some time to sort himself out and clean himself a bit. He relieved himself fast, the smell of Louis lingering in the room making Harry come that much faster. After he had finished, he tried to clean himself as much as he could and threw the dirty clothes to the laundry hamper. He knew he couldn’t get rid of his scent but he just had to deal with it until the shower was free. If only he could join Louis in there. Harry felt himself getting wet again. He had to stop imagining wet Louis soaping himself, washing that fit body of his. He shook his head, he really needed to talk to Louis. This morning had confirmed to him that they were soulmates, they had to be, otherwise why was his body giving all these kinds of signals. Maybe it was time to tell Louis he knew? Why would he wait for Louis’ rut or his heat to know for sure? Since Rose seemed to be supportive of them, it must have meant that he was right. He decided he would speak to Louis today, after breakfast.

++

After Louis got out of shower, he felt a million times better. He might have jerked off a second time in the shower _(no one had to know)_ and now he was feeling relaxed and happy. Nothing could ruin his day.

He walked to the kitchen where Harry was already making a fry-up for them. Louis was hit with the heady smell of vanilla, so strong still that his cock gave a little twitch. He couldn’t help it, Harry’s scent was like a drug to him, he couldn’t get enough of it. Louis inhaled deep and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Harry was staring at him.

“Umm.. good morning?” Harry greeted him but it sounded like a question. Small smile was playing on his lips. Louis knew he had been caught red handed.

He walked straight to Harry and hugged him tight, “Good morning, love,” inhaling his favourite scent.

Harry hugged him back a little reserved, “Fry-up’s almost ready. Could you set the table?”

Reluctantly Louis let go of Harry and did as he was asked. He also made their teas and kept humming along with the song that played on the radio. Louis once again found himself thinking how domestic this all was and how badly he wanted this to last forever. It was starting to get really difficult to keep this piece of information to himself. He wanted everyone to know what an amazing omega he had, how lucky he was but on the other hand he wanted to keep it a secret if things didn’t go as he secretly hoped. If only he knew what Harry was thinking, so they could talk this through.

He thought about Liam struggling while he waited for Zayn to realise everything. But they hadn’t lived together at the time. Liam had the option to go home and focus on other things when his frustration got too much. But Louis didn’t have that option. He lived with Harry, he worked with him, he even shared a bed with Harry. And from tomorrow he would even go to a few of the same classes as him. Maybe they should get Harry his own bed so at least they would not keep waking up like they had that morning. It would help Louis whilst he waited for Harry to figure it out. This way he would get at least some alone time.

“Harry, do you think we should buy you a bed today?” Louis threw the question out.

Harry stopped cooking and just stood there. When Louis looked at him and saw his face fall he knew he had made a huge mistake. Just seconds ago, Harry had been smiling so wide dimples out while listening to Louis sing and now he looked like someone had slapped him.

“I guess, if you rather have me sleeping in another room,” Harry said quietly. “I’m gonna take a shower now,” he continued and rushed to the bathroom.

“Harry wait!” Louis tried to say after him, but he was gone already.

“Fuck, fuck, fucking, fuck,” Louis mumbled. He had hurt Harry with his words without even meaning to do so. What kind of alpha was he? Saying he wanted Harry out of his bed and hurting him so much that Harry couldn’t even stay in the same room as him. He wished he could explain his reasons to him, but he knew he couldn’t. And now it was clear that Harry didn’t want a bed of his own away from Louis, he wanted to be near him. Louis looked at the almost finished breakfast, two cups of tea waiting for them. It looked so sad now, without Harry there.

Louis finished the fry-up and poured the teas away. He knew he had to talk to Harry. There was no way he could eat anything before he had made this right. Louis walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. He had no idea what he would say but maybe the words would come when Harry came out of the shower.

Usually Harry took quick showers, he always ranted about how wasting water was bad for the environment. Louis loved how passionate he was about nature. He had been horrified to notice that Louis didn’t recycle. In just a few days recycling bins had appeared in Louis’ kitchen and he had found himself using them without even thinking. Also, Harry was always turning off the lights after him and saying how it was saving electricity. Louis smiled, Harry was slowly brainwashing him to become more environmentally friendly. But now, Harry seemed to be taking ages in the shower. Louis started to get anxious, he hoped he hadn’t completely messed this up.

Almost an hour later Harry finally walked out of the bathroom. He looked so soft and sad in his oversized jumper, with sweater paws and hair hanging wet. He also looked like maybe he had been crying, his eyes red and puffy. Louis felt guilt hitting him hard.

“Harry, can we please talk?”

Harry looked at him, “Why?”

“Because I said something I didn’t think through and I think I hurt you.”

Harry looked at his feet, then to the door, debating whether to hear Louis out or just leave, but finally gave in. “Okay,” he sighed and sat on the sofa as far from Louis as he could. It hurt, usually they would sit right next to each other, within touching distance. Louis just wanted to touch.

“So, what I said in the kitchen..” Louis started but Harry interrupted him, “Louis, let’s not do this. If you don’t want me to sleep in your bed that’s fine. We agreed that it was only temporary, and I get that you want your privacy back. We can go bed shopping today, or we can ask your Mum to arrange a different place for me to stay if you want to get rid of me. I don’t mind, really.” Harry looked so small sitting curled up in the corner hugging a pillow. Louis was horrified, he needed to make him understand he didn’t want his privacy or him to leave, he wanted Harry.

“You got this all wrong. I don’t want privacy, I love having you here in the flat, and I love having you sleeping next to me. I don’t even remember a time I have slept better than I do now.”

Harry looked at him with big confused eyes, “I don’t understand. If you like sleeping with me then why would we have to buy a bed for me?”

Louis rubbed his face with his hands, “It’s complicated and I cannot actually tell you why, not yet at least.” Harry looked hurt, so Louis continued. “But just to make it clear, I want you to sleep in my bed if you still want to. And one day I will tell you why I suggested you move into your own room. Could we just forget this ever happened?” Louis asked desperately.

Harry nodded but he seemed to be hesitating for a moment. Finally, he looked at Louis and spoke, “Umm.. I think I need to tell you something.”

Louis got scared hearing Harry’s words. Maybe he still wanted to move out and never to see Louis again. He looked so serious.

“You know you can tell me anything. I’m here, I’ll always be here,” Louis got out because that was the truth, he would always be there for Harry, even if he now felt the fear creeping up.

“I really don’t know how to say this so I’m just gonna say it,” Harry started. Then he looked Louis in the eyes, “I think I've found my soulmate.”

_Holy fucking shit!_ Louis screamed in his head. Had Harry already figured it out? So fast! How? HOW? Louis had never been happier and more confused.

“And I think it’s Niall,” Harry then continued.

“Harry, I know..” Then it hit Louis what Harry just had said. “Niall?” he asked incredulously, a smile dying on his lips. “Niall? My Niall?”

“Well, yeah. He’s so nice and makes me laugh all the time. I think he’s my soulmate,” Harry continued.

Louis felt his face morphing into some kind of weird expression between crying and laughing. No no no no. This couldn’t be. Harry was supposed to be his soulmate. Not Niall’s, not anyone else’s. He was Louis’. This couldn’t be true.

“Are you sure?” Louis had to ask. Suddenly he started to doubt himself. What if he had read all the signs wrong? What if his Mum was wrong too? What if Harry really was Niall’s soulmate? What if in the end Louis didn’t have a soulmate. Fuck that shit. Louis’ mind was going a mile a second.

A small smile spread on Harry’s face and then he started to giggle. “You should see your face right now.”

“What?” Louis was even more confused and angry. What the hell was happening? A million questions were running through his head. Why was Harry laughing, this was a serious matter. Louis’ whole view of the world was at stake here.

Harry kept giggling, finally giving up on the pillow and scooting closer to Louis so he could take Louis’ hand in his. Even if Louis felt like he wanted to run, he couldn’t, just because Harry was there and wanted to hold his hand, so he stayed.

“I know Niall’s not my soulmate,” Harry said.

“What?” Louis still wasn’t following, confusion growing.

Harry looked him in the eyes, “I know Niall is not my soulmate,” he repeated.

Louis felt the relief washing over him, Niall wasn’t Harry’s soulmate. “Thank fuck,” Louis started but stopped himself, “I mean, were you serious before? Do you know who your soulmate is?”

Harry squeezed his hand a little, his cheeks turning pink, he was so beautiful.

“I think it might be you,” he whispered.

Louis just sat there, mouth gaping open, not knowing what to say. His mind retraced everything he had been thinking just seconds ago. Harry knew they were soulmates. He really had figured it out. When Louis stayed silent for a minute too long, Harry started to backtrack, “I mean I could be wrong. It’s just all the signs were there, so I thought maybe it is you. But if you don’t feel the same then it’s okay. I might be wrong. I have never found a soulmate before, obviously,” he said and started to loosen his hold on Louis’ hands.

But Louis didn’t let him. “I am though, or I think I am,” he breathed out finally. Harry raised his eyes back to him. Louis wanted Harry to always look at him the way he looked now, eyes wide with wonder. “I don’t really believe in soulmates, or I didn't before, but I think I might be yours. You just feel so right in every way and as much as it scares me I really needed to talk about it with you. I started thinking about it on the second day you were here. I was just so worried to blurt it out before you could figure it out that I thought it would be better to get you your own bed so we both could have some privacy. But now we don’t have to, if you don’t want to I mean,” he explained his actions from that morning.

“I actually had decided to talk to you about this today, but then you brought up the new bed and suddenly I thought I had read all the signs wrong,” Harry admitted bashfully.

“Oh, baby, no,” the endearment slipping out of his mouth without him even noticing. “That was just me wanting to give you some space since we woke up quite heated this morning.”

“About that,” Harry started, “I’m so sorry if I made you so uncomfortable that you needed to leave the room. I have never acted like that in my sleep before.” Then he turned his face away from Louis, “I have never gotten wet because of an alpha before,” he added with a quiet voice.

Harry had been wet for him. That’s why the scent had been so strong. Harry had been wet. For him. Fuck.

“That was honestly the hottest thing I have ever experienced,” Louis quickly assured, “I don’t think I have ever been more turned on. I had to leave because if I had stayed I would have kissed you and things could have turned very heated very fast. I don’t think we are ready for it yet. I really didn’t want to leave you but it was what I thought was the right thing to do.”

Harry looked up and finally it started to look like he believed Louis. Were they actually soulmates? “Does that mean that we won’t be buying me a bed today?”

Louis nodded.

“Okay,” Harry said and thought for a while. “Maybe I could kiss you instead?” he then asked.

Louis nodded again. He had lost his ability to talk once again, his mind going blank.

Harry leaned forward so they were touching even more. Then he nudged his nose against Louis’, his breath ghosting on Louis’ lips. “May I kiss you?”

Louis was suddenly having some serious flashbacks from Saturday morning and prayed the fire alarm wouldn’t interrupt them again. “Yes, please,” he whispered and then Harry’s lips were on his. Softly learning how they felt against each other. Louis felt like the worry he had about soulmates was thrown out of the window and his mind was filled with Harry, his lips and his touch. Everything felt so right, like the missing piece from inside him had finally been found.

When Harry broke the kiss, he leaned their foreheads together. “Wow,” he whispered.

“Yeah, wow,” Louis agreed. But that wasn’t enough, he needed more. Louis connected their lips again and when Harry opened his mouth, inviting Louis in, he didn’t hesitate for a second. Their tongues found each other, dancing together, getting to know each other. They kissed for a long time until Louis had to breathe. He pulled back a little, a content sigh escaping his lips.

Suddenly he had a lap full of amazing feeling omega, Harry seemingly deciding being next to each other wasn’t enough so he had straddled him. “Louis,” Harry whined and surged to kiss Louis’ neck, his hands roaming on Louis’ body. He sucked Louis’ skin hard, leaving a very visible mark, that Louis was sure of. And who was Louis to deny him anything. He grabbed Harry’s hips and pulled him against himself. He heard a gasp coming from Harry and smiled, just the reaction he wanted.

Harry started to make little whiny sounds at the back of his throat that made Louis crazy. He spread his hands over Harry’s perky little butt and pulled him closer, always closer. Harry let out a loud moan and pressed himself plush against Louis. Their crotches were rubbing against each other and Louis could feel Harry getting hard, just like he was too.

“Baby, I need to kiss you,” Louis whispered, and Harry finally came back from his trip of marking Louis up. “Hi there, did you have fun with my neck?” Louis asked teasingly.

Harry looked at his work and nodded, “Actually yes, you taste good.” And then there were lips on his again.

After a while of passionate kissing, Louis knew they should slow this down. They were going little too fast and as much as Louis loved this, he knew they needed to talk more about what they both wanted. Louis was guessing Harry was a virgin based on his past, and he wanted to make everything perfect for him. Louis wanted to get to know Harry more. Know more about his past, learn more about his passions and dreams in life. And he wanted Harry to know him better too. This was just too fast.

And they hadn’t even had breakfast that morning, they were in no shape to be going forward. Just on cue, Harry’s stomach made a growling sound. “Oh no!” Harry sat back and embarrassedly hid his face into his hands.

Louis smiled, “You hungry?” he asked but didn’t let go of Harry’s hips.

“Yeah,” he heard a quiet mumble.

“Good, I am too. Let’s go eat that fry-up you made. I can make us some tea while you heat it up.” Harry lowered his hands and peaked at Louis, “Okay.”

They both got up, but Louis still couldn’t let Harry go. He took his hand and pulled him back so he could hug him. Harry hugged him back and when Louis kissed him once more, he willingly opened his mouth, letting Louis in.

“You are amazing, you know that right?” Louis asked after the kiss.

Harry smiled, dimples popping out, “So are you. How about that breakfast?”

Louis laughed, “Lead the way, baby.”

While they ate, neither of them could stop smiling. Louis felt like he was on cloud nine. “You know what I just realised?” Louis asked suddenly. “You figured out that we are soulmates a lot faster than Zayn did. I cannot wait to gloat to him.”

Harry laughed, “That is true, but Zayn did help me quite a bit. When he told me his and Liam’s story, he said some things that really helped me connect the dots. So maybe you could go easy on him.”

“Like that is going to happen.”

“What if I asked you nicely? Please, don’t be too cruel to Zayn when we decide to tell him and I will give you kisses?”

“You would hold back on kissing if I weren’t nice to Zayn? I have seen how you look at my mouth, Harold.”

Harry looked down, clearly embarrassed at being caught. “I didn’t think I was being that obvious.”

“You weren’t love,” Louis said and took Harry’s hand in his. “I think I was just as bad. But now we can kiss each other silly and no one can complain,” he continued and kissed Harry’s knuckles.

Harry smiled wide, “I could get used to this,” he said and nodded at their hands. “I have always wanted to be one of those couples who hold hands in public,” Harry admitted.

“We’re a couple now?” Louis asked.

“I mean.. yeah? If you want us to be,” Harry said.

“I’d love to hold your hand whenever you want, and I’d love to be your boyfriend. I have never had a boyfriend before.” As Louis said the words, he felt like his world was about to turn upside down in every way possible. He had always felt he didn’t need anyone in his life but now Harry was there and he was all Louis wanted. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Suddenly Louis realised that maybe this meant they should also do the promising ritual, like Zayn and Liam had done. But no way in hell was he was ready for that. He started to feel the panic creeping up on him. His breathing turned shallow and his heart was racing. He wasn’t ready for a boyfriend and even less for a soulmate.

Harry must have sensed the restlessness radiating from him because he squeezed Louis’ hand and leaned over to give a little peck on his lips. “You are my first boyfriend too. We’ll learn this whole dating thing together. I mean, we already live together, and we know we are soulmates, but there is no need to hurry to do the promising ritual or anything. We’ll take it slow. Is that okay?”

Louis looked at the wonderful boy sitting in front of him. Harry wasn’t in a hurry, he wasn’t expecting everything to happen all at once. Louis wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Finding someone who understood him precisely even if he hadn’t gotten a word out of his mouth.

“I’d like that. Thank you for understanding.” Louis hesitated for a second, “Would it be okay if we didn’t tell anyone that we know we are soulmates? Like maybe my family but that’s it?”

“We can do that,” Harry said. “There’s no need to hurry, I’m in it for the long run. We have all the time in the world,” Harry smiled at him.

“Thank you, I just need some time. I never thought I would find my soulmate. Fuck, I didn’t even believe in soulmates before I met you. And to be honest I still struggle a bit. So, it’ll take some time. And I hope you won’t be offended if I ask that we hold off from the sex stuff too until we know each other little better?” There he said it. Louis had never thought he would be the one asking for no sex until they both felt ready, but many things had changed during the past week. It seemed that this was one of them. He wanted to know Harry in and out first. They would have their whole life to learn each other’s kinks.

Harry looked a little hesitant. “Does that mean no kissing? ‘Cause I really, really like kissing you and I don’t think I want to be without it anymore.”

“No! That doesn’t mean no kissing. You really think I’d stop kissing you now that I finally had a taste. Who do you think I am?” Louis asked, faking being offended.

Harry laughed relieved, “Then I agree. No sex until we both feel ready. But your rut is coming up in just a few weeks.” Harry paused for a while and then asked, “Who are you going to spend it with if you don’t want me?”

Harry really thought Louis would find some random omega to spend his rut with. Louis felt almost offended for real this time. And the fact that Harry even thought he would be able to sleep with anyone else felt ridiculous. But in all honesty, they were still getting to know each other. Harry had only heard rumours from others about how Louis had been before he came into his life and Louis couldn’t blame him. He always had had a different omega to help him through his rut, but not anymore. Even the thought of being with anyone else felt like he would be cheating on Harry, and he needed to tell Harry that.

“In what world do you think I would be able to be with anyone else now that I know how having you in my arms feels like? You are the only one I want to spend my future ruts with. And this time I will go to my Mum’s and spend it there. Alone, just to be clear. You can be here and have the boys over if you don’t want to be alone. It shouldn’t take more than five days.”

Harry smiled happily and kissed Louis again, this time with passion. “I cannot wait to have my heat with you.”

Louis groaned, “You know I’m on the edge already because my rut is so close. Why do you have to be so damn cute and sexy at the same time? You are going to be the death of me, Styles.”

Harry just giggled happily.

++ 

They got ready to leave for school to sign up for their classes. Harry was nervous but having Louis near him made it that much easier, and he knew Niall, Zayn and Liam would be there too. He just wished they would have at least some of the same classes.

When they got to school, Harry was twisting his hands while checking out the building. He was dreading going in, all kinds of scary scenarios playing in his head, from being left alone to being bullied. Harry had always been a bit of a worrier. While he was trying to overcome the fear of entering the building, a warm hand slid into his.

“Are you nervous, baby?”

“Yeah,” Harry admitted. “It’s just all of this is so new, I don’t know any of the teachers. I don’t even know if I’m behind in every class!”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. And if it turns out you are behind, then we will get you a tutor to help you out. Everything will go great,” Louis assured him while holding his hands tightly. “The guys are waiting, are you ready to go in?”

Harry felt ridiculous about being so nervous. It would be fine, just like Louis said. He had Louis and the other boys. It would be alright. He nodded, and they walked in, hand in hand. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by their friends. Niall whistled when he saw them.

“What is this? Is Louis really holding someone’s hand?” Niall asked way too loudly, causing some of the other students turning their heads towards Louis and Harry.

Harry’s first instinct was to pull away, but Louis just took a firmer hold. “As a matter of fact, I am. And you just have to learn to deal with it,” he said and gave Harry a warm smile. Harry felt himself blushing with all the attention they were gathering. But before it got too much, he found himself being crushed in a tight hug from Niall.

“I’m so happy for you guys!”

Zayn and Liam were smiling at them too, Zayn giving Harry a discreet nod. Harry nodded back and smiled into Niall’s shoulder. It was going to be okay.

“Okay, enough of this. Niall, maybe you could let us breathe a little?” Louis asked, trying to sound annoyed but the fond in his voice ruined the tough act.

Niall backed away, “Well, I’m just happy for you guys. Seems that you have made some progress since the last time we talked?”

While Harry kept blushing even harder, Louis proudly let the boys know they were officially a couple. He left out the part of Harry figuring out they were soulmates, but their friends now knew they were together. And with other students lurking around, pretending not to eavesdrop, it looked like most students would know by the end of the day that Louis was officially taken. Harry didn’t want to be the subject of such gossip but maybe it was easier this way. Or so Harry hoped.

After Louis had registered for his classes, he waited outside the office for Harry to finish. Since Harry had only recently transferred his papers, it took him a little longer to register all the classes he was taking. The others had already gone to a nearby cafe to order lunch.

“Hi Louis. How are you?” Brian asked, startling Louis.

“Oh, hi. I’m good, just waiting for Harry to be done so we can go get food.”

Something dark flashed in Brian’s eyes, but he plastered a bright smile on his face. “Harry’s here too? That’s so nice to have new people around. Hopefully I have some classes with him, so we can get to know each other a little better.”

Brian’s sudden change in attitude towards Harry was confusing Louis. Last time he had looked like he wanted to ban Harry from ever joining their pack. But maybe he had realised that Harry was a nice person after all.

“Maybe. I guess we’ll see. I’m in Psychology with him. He’s also doing Law and Philosophy and he got put in our tutor group,” Louis told Brian with a bright smile on his face. “Aren’t you studying Philosophy?”

Brian’s smile had faltered a little while listening to Louis talking about Harry’s studies. Never before had Brian heard Louis be so interested in anyone else’s subjects, but him remembering what Brian studied made him almost purr. “Yeah, how did you even remember that?” Brian asked.

“I remember you whining about the teacher all last year. Harry was a little afraid after hearing about him, but maybe you could help him at the beginning?” Louis asked.

It annoyed Brian that Louis had turned the subject back to Harry but if he had to tolerate that beta-pretending omega to get to Louis, he would do it. “Sure, of course I will help him.”

That moment Harry walked out of the office and slid his hand into Louis’. “That was hard. They had lost some of my papers and had to call Rose to get some confirmation but it’s all good now,” Harry sighed. Only then did he notice Brian standing awfully close to Louis. “Hi Brian,” he greeted the other omega.

“Hi,” Brian curtly nodded while watching their joined hands. He had never seen Louis willingly holding someone’s hand in public before whilst sober. Brian knew from experience that sober-Louis was not affectionate at all. Then he snapped his eyes back to Harry, remembering his plan. “Louis told me you take Philosophy too. I can help you to get started with it. The teacher can be a handful but I’m sure you will get used to him.”

Harry looked at him with hesitation in his eyes. Brian was acting so differently that he didn’t know how to respond. “Thanks Brian. I need all the help I can get in the beginning,” he still answered.

“I’m sure you do,” Brian mumbled, but gave another blinding smile to Harry.

“We have to go meet the lads, but we’ll see you tomorrow. Bye, Brian,” Louis said and pulled Harry away. Leaving an annoyed looking Brian behind.

“That was weird,” Harry said when they were walking to the coffee shop. “Brian almost acted friendly towards me.”

“He’s not a bad person. Maybe he’s over his crush and wants to be your friend,” Louis said while holding Harry tight.

“Yeah, well we see about that.”

When they reached the cafe, the others had already ordered chips and burgers for them. Louis and Harry sat on the table and started eating. They all went through their timetables. Harry had Psychology with Louis and Philosophy and Law with Niall. Harry was surprised to learn Niall was aiming to become a lawyer too.

“Niall, what field are you interested in?” Harry asked after Niall had told him they would be in the same classes.

“I've been passionate about omega rights ever since I understood how messed up their situation can be in here as well as other parts of the world.”

Harry looked at him with wide eyes. “I have to admit, I have never met an alpha who was aiming for that field too,” he said. “My parents were omega rights activists and I always felt like it was my heritage to continue their work, you know.”

Louis squeezed his hand, seeing how difficult this subject was to Harry, but at the same time important. “I’m so proud of you following in your parent’s footsteps,” Louis said and kissed Harry’s temple softly. Harry instantly leaned towards him but returned to his conversation with Niall.

“So, how did this happen?” Zayn asked Louis after getting bored of listening to Niall telling Harry about their Law teacher.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, tearing his eyes off Harry.

“You and Harry, of course!” Zayn laughed.

“Oh, we had a little bit of misunderstanding this morning which we sorted out and we ended up telling each other how we feel which led us to decide to become boyfriends,” Louis explained, trying not to give too much away. It was still so new to him that he wanted to keep it just between him and Harry.

“And the soulmate part?” Zayn asked but Harry suddenly interrupted them before Louis could answer.

“Louis, babe, I think we should get going. I still need to buy stationary before school starts,” Harry said, a little too overly excited. Zayn could tell he was doing it just so that Louis wouldn’t have to answer him. Zayn smiled to himself. Harry’s reaction telling him all he needed to know.

“Yes,” Louis said relieved. He really didn’t want to get into the whole soulmate thing, not before he and Harry were sure about it.

They said their goodbyes and left the boys in the café.

“You don’t actually need to buy stationary, do you?” Louis asked after they had walked for a while.

“No,” Harry admitted. “I did it to get you away from Zayn. Turns out, I don’t think I’m ready to tell anyone about us being soulmates. Hope it was okay.”

“I get it. We’ll wait until we are sure. We’ve only known each other for a week. It’s such a huge change for both of us. I’m not ready either,” Louis said as he leaned closer to Harry, putting his hand around his waist. It still amazed him how well they fit together. “Maybe we could go home and practise our kissing a little more?” Louis asked cheekily.

Harry flushed and leaned towards Louis, “You cannot just say things like that when anyone can hear it!”

“But you want to?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry admitted.

“I knew it! Race you!” Louis gloated and suddenly sprinted towards their flat while Harry laughed and tried to keep up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns something new about Louis' past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this chapter is Don't by Nerdee.

_“Love is supposed to lift you up, not hold you down. It is supposed to push you forward, not hold you back.”_  
_\- Suzy Kassem_

During the next couple of weeks, their lives fell into the comfortable routine of school, work and getting to know each other. Harry was a little overwhelmed by all the new people in his life and his new hometown, but he made it work by always being open minded. And having Louis support him, always being there for him was making everything somehow simpler. He learned that being himself made it that much easier to get to know people and make friends. Since he didn’t have to constantly worry about being outed, he was able to relax and show his real self to others. Harry had always been well liked in his old pack, but he never really had many friends.

Things were very different now. He wasn’t alone during school at all, because everyone wanted to get to know the new pack member. But Harry liked it, he was always interested in new people and politely chatted with everyone who came to talk to him. Still, he was the happiest when it was just him and Louis hanging out with Niall, Liam and Zayn. He felt most comfortable with them and he knew he could trust them no matter what because Louis trusted them, and he trusted Louis. Pretty soon after school had started Harry realised that even though Louis was wildly popular, he didn’t have close friends beside the three boys. He was always kind to everyone, but Harry noticed the difference in Louis when he was with people he really trusted. He felt even more special knowing he had made it to Louis’ inner circle.

And almost every night Louis took Harry out on ‘learning-dates’ as they called them. They were taking things slow and ever since Harry had told Louis he had never dated anyone properly because of his secret, Louis had decided to fix it. He insisted on taking Harry to the movies, walks at the park, dinner in nice restaurants or for an ice cream. Louis was a true gentleman, always opening doors for Harry, helping him get seated, things that were mostly directed to omegas on dates but something that Harry had never experienced before. But the best thing about all of it was the affection and gentleness that Louis showed him. He held Harry’s hand proudly whenever Harry wanted (sometimes even when Harry hadn’t asked for it). Sometimes Louis didn’t even realise that he was petting Harry’s hair softly and Harry felt like purring because he loved it so much. Louis was just always touching him in one way or another.

The kissing was great too. They couldn’t get enough of each other, some evenings spending hours on their bed sharing kisses while whispering soft words to each other. At times things got heated, Harry whining desperately as Louis’ hands roamed on his body, trying to get his fill of Harry, rutting against each other. But they always stopped before they crossed the line they had agreed on. It made Harry appreciate Louis and his willpower, but also extremely sexually frustrated.

Still sometimes it bothered Harry, that Louis was holding back parts of himself. He rarely talked about his past or his hopes and dreams. Where Harry told Louis his dreams for the future, or life before leaving his old pack, Louis would always listen, ask more questions but dodge Harry’s questions if they got too personal by distracting him somehow. Making him forget what he had even asked. Harry felt like Louis didn’t fully trust him and he wasn’t going to lie, it hurt. They were soulmates after all and should be able to share everything about themselves with one another.

Harry had been reading his mother’s diaries again. He loved how he still learned something new from her every time he opened one of the books. Lately he had been reading about the time she had met Harry’s father and how they had fallen in love. Of course, things hadn’t been perfect, but they had made it work. Harry’s mother was always writing how important it was to talk about things. To ask questions, even if they were difficult.

So, one evening, a few weeks later, when Harry was listening to music and reading while Louis played with his phone, his head on Harry’s lap, he decided just to go for it and try to get Louis to talk. His fingers carded through Louis’ hair while he carefully asked, “Louis?”

“Hmm?”

“How old were you when your dad left?”

Louis sat up fast, his phone flying on the ground. “Shit, shit, shit,” he cursed while stretching to fetch his phone.

Harry looked horrified. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.. please, just forget I asked.” He felt terrible for disturbing their peaceful evening and making Louis almost break his phone. Maybe that hadn’t been the question he should have gone for. But it was out there now, no taking it back. Harry looked at Louis with scared eyes while Louis looked at him not knowing what to say exactly.

++

Music played softly in the background, some old band Harry had fallen in love with recently after hearing their album at Little Tunes. Louis sat still, watching Harry, when the lyrics wormed their way to his head.

_“You’re like a place that I have been searching my whole life_  
_You’re like the road that brings me there_  
_I know you can't see how much I have been suffering_  
_But you're like a thought that mixed up my head”_

Harry was the road he was supposed to take, Louis realised suddenly, that’s what the whole soulmates thing meant. He was the road Louis wanted to take. But Harry didn’t know what he had been through with his dad, how could he. Louis hadn’t told him, he had thought it wouldn’t matter. And he hadn’t been planning on telling Harry about it. He had figured Harry didn’t care about his past even if Louis couldn’t get enough of all the stories Harry told him. Obviously he had been wrong since Harry was now asking him.

“No, it’s okay. I was just surprised. I mean I know you know my dad left but I hadn’t really thought about you wanting to know more about it. Fuck,” Louis shook his head and huffed in frustration.

Carefully Harry climbed on Louis’ lap, straddling him, putting his phone away and started to stroke his arms in a calming way while giving him little kisses. Louis’ hands instantly went to Harry’s hips but other than that he just sat there watching Harry’s actions, wondering what was going through his mind when he acted like this. Soothing an alpha was something omegas did naturally but this was the first time Harry was doing it for an alpha, at least Louis thought it was, considering his past. Maybe Harry didn’t even realise what he was doing was very omega like. Louis couldn’t deny it was calming him a lot, so he just decided to enjoy the tenderness of Harry’s actions.

After a while of soft kisses and calming strokes, Harry asked, “Are you feeling better?”

Louis hummed in response, feeling content just having his boyfriend on his lap, taking care of him. He had never had anyone doing it for him, not like this. Of course, his Mum had calmed him down when he was a kid but that was different. Louis could feel how much Harry cared for him already and wanted him to be calm and happy. He couldn’t even fathom what it would be like in a year, two years, ten years. _After they bonded._ He wanted that so badly, his heart was aching. Fuck, he really wanted to bond with Harry. It was the first time the thought crossed his mind and it was scary as hell. What if Harry would leave him just like his dad had? He took a sharp inhale and instantly Harry was back cuddling him close.

“Where did you go? What made you so nervous?” Harry asked, even more careful than before.

Louis decided that if this was going to work, he needed to tell Harry. His boyfriend deserved to know. The thing was, nobody knew. Niall, Zayn and Liam kind of knew. They knew what he had told them while being drunk and spilling out all the hate he had towards bonding and omegas breaking the bond. But never in his life had he talked about this while being sober, especially not to anyone he was close with. His Mum had tried several times, but Louis kept shutting her out. Maybe it was time.

“I was four,” Louis started but he had to stop. Could he really tell this to Harry? What if Harry would end up hating him and his Mum, just like his dad had hated them and left them. Because deep down Louis blamed himself and his Mum for being alphas and making his dad’s life harder than it needed to be. Even though Louis hadn’t even presented at such a young age, there was never any doubt he would present as an alpha. Always a little too loud and wild, difficult to control unlike his baby sisters. But Harry kept watching Louis softly, encouraging him to continue.

“I remember them fighting, after Mum got chosen to be the next pack leader. He kept shouting how he didn’t sign up for this. How Mum had ruined his life by making him have her kids and bonding him even if they weren’t soulmates. Those arguments always happened late at night when we were supposed to be sleeping. But I wasn’t. I always made sure the girls didn’t hear a thing and honestly, they were too young to understand more than the stress that was a constant feature in our home during that time. Dad was so on edge all the damn time that we were afraid he would snap at any point. And one day after an especially horrible argument they had had, he just left. Mum had said to him that if he wanted to break the bond she would let him, but only if he promised to take care of us still. Back then it was highly uncommon for unbonded omegas to have kids, but Mum didn’t want us to lose our dad. Dad agreed and the next day he was off. They officially broke their bond like he had wanted and a week after that he moved to another pack even if Mum hadn’t agreed to it. He escaped and left us behind without even saying goodbye. I was only four and the twins were two. He left us, just like that.”

Louis kept watching Harry’s chest, and Harry’s hands that were now covering his on his thighs, but not his eyes. He couldn’t face the pity he knew was in Harry’s eyes. He didn’t want pity. He had grown up well without that arsehole of a dad, thank you very much. He didn’t need pity, he needed Harry to understand. After a while of silence, Louis continued.

“Few weeks after that we had a call from his new alpha. They said they didn’t want dad to see us ever again, that they were soulmates and they wanted dad all to themselves. The alpha didn’t want dad to stress about his past life so they had decided to basically wipe us from his history.”

Louis could feel Harry getting angrier, huffing, but he kept going. Not letting Harry say anything before he was done. He needed to get this all out before he could chicken out.

“Mum was furious, as you can imagine. Dad had promised to take care of us with her, it was her only condition. She wanted us to know our other parent too. But after that call, we never heard from him again. They had left their old pack and no one knew where they were. Or at least no one told us. So then and there I made a promise to myself to never bond with anyone, no matter how beautiful they were, or how much they promised to stay with me forever. All omegas do is leave and abandon their families.” Louis knew he sounded like a bitter child, but at the same time no one had proved him wrong.

“Oh Louis,” Harry said and buried his face in Louis’ neck and inhaled. Louis did the same, Harry’s scent calming him, making his thoughts stop racing. They just sat there for a while, comforting each other.

Slowly Harry pulled back and found Louis’ gaze. “Do you think I’m going to leave you? You do, don’t you?”

His eyes were wide, full of fear and hurt. While Louis didn’t want to admit it, he did think so. He shrugged and gave a small nod. “I mean, maybe not any time soon. But the possibility is there. Maybe you'll find someone you love more than me. Not that you love me yet, or maybe you will never love me. But you get the point.”

Harry looked at him like he had gone crazy and was suddenly speaking gibberish.

“But we are soulmates, Louis. Our bond will be forever. No one is ever going to be more suitable for me than you. I will never love and care about anyone more than you. You will be the love of my life until I die. You will forever be my number one person. You are my alpha, period.”

Louis listened to Harry's outburst. Harry really believed in soulmates. “But what if we're wrong? What if one day you wake up and meet another alpha and turns out he’s your soulmate?” Louis challenged Harry’s view.

“No! That’s not how this works Louis!” He was getting frustrated, but Louis could see he was trying to keep himself calm. “When my heat comes, we will know for sure. But come on, you already know we are soulmates. You are my other half. You Louis, no one else.”

“But what if we are wrong? I don’t want to bond, to trust you to be there, just to be left behind again,” Louis raised his voice. He sounded like a broken record, he knew that. But he was getting so worked up because Harry couldn’t see his point.

Suddenly Harry got up. “It breaks my heart that you think so. That you think I would ever leave my soulmate for some random alpha. I will love you forever and you just have to learn to live with it and trust me. And I really hope you will one day change your views on bonding because I want us to bond. I know it’s really early to talk about all of this, but I want you to understand my point of view.”

Harry walked to the kitchen, and Louis heard the tap being turned on, Harry getting himself a glass of water.

“You can’t know that. You cannot promise me forever and take it away from me,” Louis continued even if he wasn’t sure Harry even heard him.

“I’m not your dad, Louis. I will be here, no matter what,” Harry said as he walked back, stopping to look at Louis. “I’m not leaving.”

“Fine. If you don’t get what I’m saying then I better leave myself,” Louis said. He was frustrated, annoyed and pissed off. Why couldn’t Harry just admit there was a possibility he could one day leave Louis. So, Louis did what he was good at, he left because he knew he needed space before he would do or say something he would regret. He stormed out of the flat and didn’t stop even when he heard Harry calling his name. He was faster than Harry and soon he didn’t hear his shouts anymore. After a while Louis stopped running and slowed down to walk. What the hell just happened? How did he get so worked up over this?

Suddenly he felt so ashamed of his reaction. He didn’t mean to shout at Harry and he really didn’t mean to storm off. He wished he could take back the last half an hour and do it all differently. But he couldn’t, and he didn’t want to face Harry yet, too embarrassed of his actions, so he decided to walk around a bit, just to clear his head. He needed some time alone to process everything that happened and how he was feeling.

He wandered around aimlessly while he went through the argument. Their first one. He tried to think of what had made him so angry. All he could think about was Harry’s attitude towards soulmates. Like it was the most bulletproof thing in the world. Like he knew they were going to be with each other for the rest of their lives. How was Harry so sure about everything? How did he have such blind faith in soulmates? And they were so young still! How the hell would they know if they really wanted to be with each other. And then there was the fact that Harry was a virgin. What if he wanted to explore? What if one day he would wake up and regret bonding before he got to experience other people. Why couldn't Harry understand that nothing was bulletproof in this life, nothing.

Deep down Louis knew he was making excuses for his own behaviour. A small part of him, the one he had hidden from everyone, even himself, wanted to find his soulmate. He wanted to live the fairy-tale the children’s books were filled with. But now that the fairy-tale was actually coming true, he was scared shitless. He suddenly had to face something he had been denying himself. He had found his soulmate, his perfect match who he had been unconsciously looking for ever since he presented. Now the soulmate was here and Louis was not ready. He just wasn’t, no matter how smart and beautiful and funny the soulmate was. Harry was everything he had secretly hoped from a partner but Louis hadn’t even begun to deal with his own emotions and scars. Maybe he should have told that to Harry instead of fleeing the flat. Maybe Harry would have understood.

Louis knew he had been walking for a long time, his feet were hurting a lot and it was getting dark, so he decided to face the situation and turned to go back home. Near their building was a fountain Louis had always hated. If the wind blew from the right direction, there was no way of passing it without getting totally soaked. Luckily today there was practically no wind so he was safe. But when he got near the fountain, he started feeling restless and sad. Louis was confused why he suddenly felt like this until he heard quiet sobbing and saw a human sized lump sitting on the ground next to the fountain. When he realised who it was, he started running.

“Harry, are you okay? Please tell me you are okay. Baby, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Harry looked up, his eyes red and puffy. “I-I t-thought you left m-me. I t-thought I had screwed t-this up by asking you to talk about s-something you don’t want to talk about,” Harry hiccupped and a new wave of fresh tears fell on his cheeks.

Harry looked absolutely pitiful while crying on the ground. Louis felt guilty for making him feel like this. He knew he could never leave Harry but he also knew he had needed this time to figure out what he was feeling. He hugged his omega tightly and started scenting him, knowing it would calm him down. Slowly he felt Harry relaxing in his arms and hugged him back.

“You should know I could never leave you, I just needed time to clear my head. I’m sorry, baby,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, while the omega clutched tightly on him. “Let’s go inside.”

Louis helped Harry off the ground and guided him back to their flat and straight to their bedroom. He suddenly felt exhausted and he was pretty sure Harry was too. They would have to finish the discussion another day. Louis undressed them both, kissed Harry softly and pulled him against his chest on the bed. “Try to sleep baby, you must be tired.” Soon Louis was fast asleep, having the comfort of Harry near him helping him to relax.

++

Harry snuggled closer to Louis. The day had been a true rollercoaster. He was tired but sleep was getting away from him no matter how hard he tried. Harry felt Louis tighten his arms around him and fell asleep, soon peacefully breathing behind him. Harry was just relieved Louis had come back home, to him.

After Louis had taken off, Harry had wandered around, trying to find him. But instead he had bumped into Brian and his group of friends. He had only taken one look at Harry and had known something was wrong. For a second Harry had thought maybe Brian could help him since he had been quite nice to him at school, even helping him with philosophy, but he soon understood he was wrong.

“Where’s Louis?” Brian had asked. And when Harry had said that Louis had stormed off after their fight, Brian had laughed and said with a mocking voice. “Aww, trouble in paradise already? Well, hate to break it to you, but your countdown out of Louis’ life has begun. Enjoy it while it lasts, he will have a new omega by the time his rut starts. He always does. He hates clingy omegas,” Brian had laughed and walked off.

Harry heard him say “Guess Louis likes his omegas to be like actual omegas, not wannabe betas” to his friends earning a loud fit of laughter from them. Harry hated that he had told Brian what happened, that he and Louis had fought, but he thought that maybe Brian had changed his mind about him. Seemed not. Luckily he hadn’t told him what the fight had been about.

After meeting Brian, Harry had walked around for a little while longer, but the frustration and fear were becoming too much, so he had turned back to the direction of their building. He had been terrified and didn’t know where to look or what to do. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that maybe Niall, Liam and Zayn could have helped him. This was something between him and Louis. Then the horrible thoughts had come. What if he had ruined his one chance of true love. He knew Louis was his alpha, Louis knew it for sure. Even if he hadn’t had his heat yet, his wolf belonged to Louis and Louis’ wolf belonged to him. But what if Louis had decided he didn’t want his soulmate. Harry had never heard that happen, but he couldn’t be sure. He would have to find another pack, because he knew he couldn’t bear to see Louis with other people. He would have to leave his new job, his new friends. He would have to leave Louis.

It all felt too overwhelming. Finally, Harry sat on the ground next to the fountain near their home because he couldn’t see anything while tears had started to run down his cheeks. He knew he must have looked pathetic, crying his eyes out on the ground, for anyone to see but he didn’t care. He was beyond caring, he just wanted Louis to come back and make everything better. His wolf was hurting, fearing being abandoned. And that’s how Louis had found him. He couldn’t believe Louis had come back and scented him. It must have meant that he didn’t hate Harry. Or maybe he was just nice. Harry knew Louis was soft under that hard shell he showed to others, but maybe he just pitied him. Harry, who didn’t even know how to act like a proper omega to make his alpha happy.

In his sleep Louis pulled Harry even tighter against himself and threw a leg over Harry’s hips. Harry was totally encompassed by his boyfriend. He felt safe even if he still had doubts if this was what Louis really wanted. Slowly but surely sleep took over and calmed Harry’s racing mind, blessing him with darkness and quietness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. See you next Tuesday!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this chapter is Stupid heart (Typerä sydän) by Ellinoora.

_“I tried to hate you, to forgive you, all just to forget you, but I'm only capable of loving you. You're tattooed onto my skin, and the more I try to erase you, the deeper you sink in.”_  
_\- Mirella Muffarotto, Every Boy is a Story_

They woke up late the next day. Louis had forgotten to set the alarm and now they had to rush to get to school in time. There was no time for the discussion they needed to have. After school they had a shift in Little Tunes, and after that they had to go food shopping. By the time they were home they were too exhausted to talk about anything more than what they would have for dinner that night.

That’s how the rest of the week went. And then the next one. On top of it all, their teachers decided that school was full steam ahead so they found themselves swamped with homework. Harry had talked with his teachers and luckily it seemed that his old school had been following the same curriculum as the new one so he wasn’t behind in his studies and didn’t have to do extra assignments. But they still didn’t find time to go on their dates anymore which made things that much worse.

At the same time Harry was slowly learning what it meant to be free to be who he really was. And he liked it a lot. Rose had said he should let his guard down a little and enjoy the benefits that being an omega brought him. That he should learn to love the side of him that he had always hidden from the world. And Harry was doing exactly that. The biggest change was seen in him at work. He chatted with customers more, even found himself flirting from time to time, and that was something he wasn’t used to. Before he always had to hide that part of him so well that most of the time people thought he was really shy or a little too conceited to talk to anyone, but he learned that he liked flirting. Of course, it didn’t mean anything, because at the end of the day he went home with Louis, his soulmate, had dinner with him and fell asleep in his arms. But he thought it wouldn’t hurt anyone if he smiled a little more at the funny alphas who joked with him while he charged their purchase or showed his dimples to the betas who tried to get him to go out with them. He always turned them down politely but firmly.

++

While Louis loved seeing Harry embrace his new-found freedom, it also made him snappier by the day. He was frustrated that they still hadn’t found the time to sit and talk about what had happened between them almost two weeks ago. Louis felt insecure about where he stood in Harry’s life, he didn’t even know if Harry still wanted him. Sure, they still slept in the same bed and walked hand in hand to school but they hadn’t kissed. The few hasty pecks didn’t count as kissing in Louis’ mind. And they surely didn’t talk about anything that mattered, it was killing Louis. 

He also knew he didn’t have the right to stop the alphas when they flirted with Harry or kick out the betas who tried to get his number. They weren’t promised, hadn’t even talked about it. Fuck, they hadn’t even discussed if they were still boyfriends. Louis knew his jealousy was not justified at all. Harry wasn’t doing anything wrong, but he still felt uneasy thinking maybe Harry would one day take someone up on their offer of a date, to experience someone else than him. He knew he had planted that seed in Harry’s head by saying it to him. Basically, making him run to another alpha’s arms. Louis hated himself for doing it.

So, Louis ended up doing the worst thing he could, he started to shut Harry out of his life with little things. Harry made them dinner, but Louis took the plate and ended up eating alone in the gaming room. Harry would watch a show on tv while doing homework and before Louis would have joined him on the sofa, now he always shut himself in the gaming room with his xbox or in their bedroom to study. He knew he was doing it because he didn’t want to face Harry and hear how he had decided to end things with him. Somehow in his mind Louis had twisted this situation as Harry wanting to leave him and he thought that the longer he could stall the conversation the less it would hurt when it happened. He wasn’t ready to let Harry go but he didn’t know how to fight for them either.

While he was shutting Harry out, he was suffering inside. Not being able to touch his omega, or be as near as he wanted, talk and joke around with him, made his wolf frustrated and angry. He found himself getting into unnecessary arguments at school to the point Niall had to intervene a few times so he wouldn’t get detention or worst case, expelled. Louis didn’t explain anything to Niall, just huffed and walked away. He missed Harry to the point he felt like he was drowning even if Harry was there. Always there, but a little too far away.

++

On Sunday they had a morning shift in Little Tunes. They still shared all their shifts, but Mike had said that Harry seemed ready to be in the shop without Louis soon, especially since Louis’ rut was supposed to start in a week. Harry was both happy and a little sad about it. He loved seeing Louis interacting with customers, but he was excited to finally be considered as a full member of the staff, not just a trainee.

Harry had been tasked with putting new records on the shelves when there weren’t customers. They often played new music in the shop and while Harry was working, one song had caught his attention. It was from an upcoming singer. She was singing about being in love with someone who was pushing her away and hiding their feelings. The lyrics hit Harry hard:

_We don’t talk / like people talk / we watch each other from distance / looking for unclear clues_   
_You ignore me / in the parties / but later tell me / that I looked beautiful_   
_Who are you afraid of / when you turn your back on me?_   
_I wish you would let go of your hold on me / let me be myself again_

Harry had to choke back the tears that were almost breaking through. He was so tired of hurting and feeling things only omegas felt. He was so tired of Louis ignoring him no matter what he did or said, and looking for clues to see if Louis still wanted him. No matter how hard he tried to be a perfect omega for him, nothing seemed to be enough. He just wanted to be free again, even his wolf wanted to be free. He longed for the days when he hadn't found his soulmate. If being with an alpha was this hard, why was everyone raving about it? Harry just wanted to not hurt.

If an alpha abandoned their omega, especially their soulmate, it caused the omega to feel physical pain from the separation. Soulmates weren’t supposed to be separated and it looked like it was happening to them now. Harry was having headaches and felt nauseated all the time. His concentration was suffering which wasn’t a welcome feature for him. Harry wanted to be able to focus on his studies especially during his final year of sixth form, but Louis’ behaviour was making it harder and harder each passing day. And now Louis had started to get in trouble at school. Harry had heard from Niall that Louis used to fight a lot but that had stopped when Harry had showed up, now suddenly he was back in his old habits. Harry was afraid of what it meant. Maybe, just maybe they weren’t soulmates after all, since he couldn’t calm Louis down.

Later, after their shift, Harry finally got enough of Louis’ sulking. There had been a very handsome older alpha in the store just before their shift had ended who had asked for Harry’s number. Harry couldn’t help but preen under his attention because getting attention from any alpha helped with his headache. He hated it, but it was some kind of built-in survival mechanism for omegas whose alpha wasn’t giving them what they needed. Still Harry had declined the alpha’s suggestions and kept it professional. He knew his limits and he knew he only wanted attention from Louis. He had no reason to take that alpha’s number. But after that, Louis’ attitude had gotten even worse. He hadn’t even held Harry’s hand when they walked home, even when Harry had asked.

Harry decided he needed to know where this all was going. He had waited long enough for Louis to initiate the conversation. It was normally considered an alpha’s job to handle difficult situations. Brian’s words were still on a loop in Harry’s head, how Louis wanted his omegas to be more traditional, so he had tried his best to wait for Louis even if it was hard for him. But enough was enough.

“Louis, could you come here, please,” Harry asked later after they had eaten dinner, Louis in his damn gaming room again. He had been spending all his free time in there which annoyed Harry to the core. He wanted to be close, feel his alpha near. It was hurting him even more to be so close but not be able to touch or even see Louis. He needed to know what was going on, and what he was doing so wrong that made Louis distance himself from his omega.

Reluctantly Louis came to the living room and sat on the sofa. “What?” he asked annoyed.

“I just wanted to talk.”

“If this is you telling me you are moving out, the door is right there. You can just go, we don’t need to have a talk. I get it,” Louis said.

Harry got more confused the longer Louis went on. “You ‘get’ what exactly?” He asked. He had no idea what was going on in Louis’ head.

“That you figured out you don’t want me. You want to date other people, like that alpha who was flirting with you today at the store. So this is me telling you it’s okay for you to leave. No reason to prolong this any further,” Louis sounded beaten down.

“Lou,” Harry sighed, starting to explain that he had gotten it all wrong, but Louis interrupted him.

“No, you don’t get to ‘Lou’ me. If you want to go, just go! I don’t want you anymore!” Louis screamed. He looked so angry.

Harry’s eyes filled with tears. What Louis said hit him hard. Brian had been right. Louis wanted someone else, not him, not someone who acted like a beta most of the time. He wasn’t enough even for his own soulmate. Harry felt his world was crashing down around him, the air escaping his lungs while his vision blurred with tears. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down but failing miserably.

“You don’t want me anymore?” Harry asked quietly, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

“Why do you care? You wanted to leave, I’m just making it easier for you,” Louis said, voice still icy but looking more and more confused by Harry’s reaction. “That’s why you wanted to talk, isn’t it?”

“No! It isn’t!” Harry shouted. “I wanted to clear the air, I wanted to know if we are still together. If you still want me because I still want you. I’m still falling for you and it’s hurting me to be away from you, not being able to touch and kiss you when I want to. This is physically hurting me Louis. I’m having headaches and feel like I could throw up all the time. I don’t want to continue like this anymore!”

After Harry’s outburst Louis sat there, mouth gaping open. “Oh.. You don’t want to leave me?” he asked confused.

“No! How many times do I have to say it? How on earth did you come to that conclusion? I’m here to stay.” Harry took a deep breath and lowered his gaze “If you still want me, that is, with my beta traits and all,” Harry said breathing out, his anger leaving him.

“Of course I want you! I never stopped wanting you. Where did you even come up with that idea?” Louis asked.

Harry watched Louis’ mood changing from confused to irritated, deciding it wasn’t the time to tell him who he had been talking to. “Someone told me you want your omegas to behave more traditionally and I know I’m not exactly like others, that’s why you’ve been shutting me out. I’m not good enough..” Harry trailed off.

Louis stood up suddenly, pacing around their living room, fists clenching, “Who the fuck told you that?! They are lying. Fucking liars! I thought you wanted to date other people so I shut you out. But I never stopped wanting you Harry. I’m going to beat their arses whoever told you I didn’t want you!” He looked ready to kill and Harry had no doubt in his mind that Louis wouldn’t hesitate to act on his threat if he told him who he had been talking to.

Harry was scared on Brian’s behalf and decided against telling Louis he had said those things to him. Instead he got up and carefully walked to Louis. He started stroking Louis’ arms again just like he had done on that fateful afternoon when it all went to shit. Nature kicking in, his body started to release pheromones, knowing it would calm the angry alpha. It was something he had never done before but seeing it affecting Louis almost instantly made him understand his own powers even more. Slowly Louis’ breathing calmed down, head buried into Harry’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent the omega was releasing. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis as he did the same and they ended up just standing there, holding each other.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Harry said relieved. “I thought I lost you.”

“I’ve missed you too. And I’ve been a dickhead. Somehow I twisted this all so that you wanted to leave me. I’m sorry I made you hurt, I didn’t even realise I was doing it, that I was hurting you so badly. I was just so afraid of you leaving me that I started pushing you away before you could,” Louis admitted.

Harry pulled back a little so he could look into Louis’ eyes. “Louis, do you still want to be with me?”

“Yes,” Louis said immediately with no hesitation in his voice.

“Good,” Harry breathed out relieved. “I meant what I said, I’m falling for you. And it’s scary and miraculous and terrifying and wonderful. All at the same time. But I hoped that we could be on this journey together. You are the most important person in my life Louis and I will not give up on us if you still want to do this. I know I have many beta traits in me but I can change. I can be more like the other omegas. I can learn. Just give me some time, but don’t push me away again. I felt horrible, like my head was going to explode every day because I couldn’t be as near to you as I needed.”

While listening to Harry tell him he was falling for him made Louis smile so wide, one thing didn't sound right. “Harry, baby, I don’t want you to change. Not for me at least. I love the way you are different from all the others. I love how confident you have become now that you get to be who you really are. But even if you still wanted to continue acting like a beta, I would like you just as much. It really doesn’t make any difference to me. You are perfect just the way you are. And of course I still want you. I just got so scared when I realised how much I care for you, that I’m falling for you too. And telling you about my dad just triggered all the bad memories I have. I’m so sorry I took it out on you. I wish I could take it back and act differently.”

Harry looked Louis in the eyes, trying to find if he was lying, but all he saw was two honest blue eyes staring back at him, not wavering at all. “Thank you,” he finally said.

“For what?” Louis asked.

“For accepting me the way I am.” Harry smiled a little. “I really, really want to kiss you now. May I?”

“Yes,” Louis laughed and surged forward. The kiss felt like coming home. Harry had missed Louis’ kisses and his hands around him, touching him while their tongues danced together.

Finally, Harry had to pull back a little to breathe, “God I missed this,” he moaned as Louis’ clever mouth trailed down and started to nibble on his neck, near the place where his bonding mark would be one day. That made Harry lose his mind. He couldn’t control it and suddenly he felt himself getting wet, just by thinking of Louis biting him, leaving his mark for everyone to see, connecting them forever.

Harry heard a growl coming from Louis. The alpha was very near to his rut and having his omega willingly bearing his throat to him made him even more possessive than normal. Harry couldn’t help but whimper when Louis pulled him closer and their crotches touched. He could feel Louis growing hard which made him produce even more slick.

“Louis, please. I need something, please,” Harry begged. He didn’t know what exactly he was begging for but he felt like he would burst if Louis didn’t give it to him soon.

“What do you want, baby?” Louis asked after he had left a few love bites on Harry’s neck. It would be bruised tomorrow, and everyone would know Harry had let him mark him. Harry could feel Louis’ satisfied smirk against his neck. It was the first time he had left visible marks on him. Now everyone at the shop would know Harry was taken.

“I want you, please Lou. I just want you,” Harry cried out when Louis grinded his hips against his. They were both rock hard at this point. Harry decided that he was ready, if Louis was too. He wanted to cross that invisible line they had set for themselves. And he wasn’t above begging. “Please, Louis, please.”

Louis carefully guided them on the sofa, laid Harry down and spread his legs so he could slip between them. Louis laid himself on top of him, his weight pressing Harry down while their hips lined perfectly. Harry let out another moan, “More please.”

Louis started to grind his hips on Harry’s, making him pant harder while searching for Louis’ mouth. When he found it, he sucked on Louis’ tongue while bucking his hips up to meet Louis’. Soon they were rutting against each other and panting into each other’s mouths, kissing long forgotten. Louis felt amazing against him even if there were four layers of clothing between them. He was just glad they had changed into sweatpants after coming home. Harry knew he was going to come soon but he needed something, just a little more from Louis to get him over the edge. He cried out in frustration.

“What? Do I need to stop?” Louis asked, concerned, halting his movements.

“For the love of god, don’t stop! I’m about to come, I just need something more,” Harry almost screamed.

Louis laughed a little, loving how demanding Harry had turned. He started to move his hips again but this time he pushed his hand under Harry’s back. Slowly but surely while watching Harry’s face he pushed his hand inside Harry’s sweatpants, pushing his fingers between his cheeks over his boxers. Louis felt how wet Harry was and that almost made him come then and there.

Harry kept watching Louis with wide eyes, as his hand wandered. When he felt Louis’ finger teasing his hole and Louis grinding down especially hard he met his limit. He arched his back and shot into his boxers, breathing out Louis’ name like a prayer. Louis instantly attacked his neck, biting hard, shuddering above him.

Afterwards they both laid there, cuddling close, trying to catch their breaths and understand what had just happened. After a while Harry started feeling unsure about what they had done. He knew he had been ready for all of this but maybe Louis hadn’t.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry said, feeling tears gathering into his eyes again.

“For what? That was amazing. Baby, you were absolutely perfect,” Louis said and kissed him tenderly, not wanting to see his omega cry again. Not after something so wonderful.

“I know you didn’t want to have sex before we knew each other better and here I was, seducing you,” Harry mumbled ashamed. He felt horrible.

“Baby look at me,” Louis asked and continued when he got Harry’s attention. “I know what I said but I think we both know each other quite well by now. I don’t think we rushed into anything. And we both have all our clothes on. We just dry humped like horny teenagers do. We didn’t do anything wrong, and you didn’t seduce me. We were both into it equally. I loved every second of it and I cannot wait to do it again with you. You are so beautiful and so perfect for me,” Louis said and kissed Harry.

“So, this was okay?”

“Yes, this was more than okay, I cannot even tell you how okay this was,” Louis laughed. “Are you okay? I know this was your first time with someone,” Louis asked, his concern hidden behind trying to sound like he was joking.

Harry felt light and happy. He had gotten his alpha back and they had had sex (well kinda) for the first time. “I’m really good. You feel so good and I really liked having your hands on me,” Harry admitted. “I just can’t believe you made me come in my boxers,” he continued.

“You looked beautiful, baby. I hope to see that face many more times,” Louis said while giving tender kisses to Harry. “I’m glad to have you back. It’s been so hard to keep my hands off you. Especially after you started flirting with the customers.”

“You flirt with them too! Don’t even try to deny it. I’m just learning from the best,” Harry defended himself while laughing. He didn’t want to stop the flirting, he found it quite enjoyable. And it was innocent after all, he knew he was with Louis. “You know I only care about you. I only want to be with you. You need to trust me, Louis, or this will never work,” Harry said with a serious tone.

“I know,” Louis admitted. “And I do trust you, or I’m learning. I guess dad leaving us has left more scars in me than I thought. But I do trust you Harry, and I never want to lose you.”

“Good, you should trust me. I am your soulmate after all. And while I’m sorry about your dad, you need to understand that I’m not him. Our situation is so different from your parents. And you have to remember, they weren’t soulmates. They only bonded because it seemed like the right thing to do,” Harry said.

“You are right. I cannot keep comparing us to them. And thank god, you are nothing like my dad. Thank you for being so patient with me. I do really like you and I am falling for you,” Louis admitted and kissed Harry. He never wanted to go almost two weeks without kissing his boyfriend again. Those lips were meant to be kissed, but only by him.

They laid there for a while before Harry felt his come drying and slick turning cold. He felt disgusting and definitely needed a shower. “Do you mind if I hop in the shower?”

“No, not at all. I’ll take one after you.”

“Or you could join me?” Harry asked cheekily.

“As much as I would love to do that, I don’t think it would be wise for me this near my rut. I cannot promise not to bend you over and ask you to take my knot then and there. So maybe we should shower separately,” Louis answered him as Harry started to blush profoundly while thinking of taking Louis’ knot. He got up fast and ran to the bathroom. Louis just shook his head and smiled.

++

That evening when Harry was almost asleep, safe in Louis’ arms, breathing peacefully, Louis started talking, “Baby, I don’t know if you are still awake but I want to apologise. I never meant to hurt you or push you away. I’ve heard stories about how omegas can feel if their alpha abandons them but I never thought it would happen to us. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I promise to make it up to you anyway I can. I’m just so sorry. You are slowly becoming my everything and it’s hurting me to think that I did something so awful to you. I hope you can forgive me. And I’m falling for you, hard and fast. It’s the scariest thing that has ever happened to me so I hope you will give me time to process all of these new feelings I have.” Louis kissed Harry’s neck, inhaled deeply and slowly drifted to sleep.

Harry laid awake for a while longer, Louis had thought he was asleep but he wasn’t. He just didn’t want to go into the details of how he felt when Louis had been pushing him away. It was obvious they both had a lot to learn about what it meant to be in an alpha-omega relationship. And more importantly, what it meant to be with their soulmate. It wasn’t as easy as they both had thought. Harry hated that he reacted so strongly to Louis’ actions and sometimes he still thought being a beta would be so much easier. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t shown Louis his discomfort, acting like a beta was still his coping mechanism, hiding his omega side and all things related to that. He was just glad that he had had the courage to actually speak up that evening. Everything turned out good, better than good. It would be okay, Harry was sure of that. They could make it work as long as they remembered that communication was the key to everything. And Louis was falling for him, just like he was falling for Louis. He didn’t mind waiting when he knew they were on the same page. Harry fell asleep feeling warm and happier than he had been the last two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are more than welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Louis gets his rut early?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two chapters! Yay!  
> It's finally time for those smut tags.

_“Even the smallest shift in perspective can bring about the greatest healing.”_  
_\- Joshua Kai_

The next morning Harry woke up to an empty bed. For a second he panicked that Louis had left him until he noticed a note that was waiting on Louis’ pillow:

_Good morning, baby,_  
_I think our activities yesterday triggered my rut so I left to my Mum’s early this morning. Took your shirt from last night with me, hope it’s okay. See you in a few days. Miss you already!_  
_Your boyfriend,_  
_Louis xx_

Harry suddenly felt hot all over, Louis was in rut early because they had had sex last night, even if it was only dry-humping. It felt strange that he was the reason Louis’ body had reacted so strongly that his rut had been triggered. Harry smiled at the memories of them last night. He wished he could have kissed Louis goodbye but it seemed Louis had been in a hurry.

Harry stretched, got up and started to make breakfast for himself while he thought about what Louis might be doing now and if he was thinking of Harry. He had been wondering why Louis had taken his shirt with him until it hit him. He loved Harry’s smell, that wasn’t a secret, but it also aroused him. He had taken the shirt to help him through his rut because it smelled like him while they had been together. He wondered if he should drop off another shirt, just because it might help Louis come back faster. Harry knew how lonely going through heat alone was, and he figured being in rut was almost the same. He didn’t want Louis to feel lonely and he already missed his boyfriend. Maybe he could even see Louis for a minute.

That day was the first Harry would have to go to school alone. It was more nerve-racking than he would have thought. He had gotten so used to having Louis near him every day that he had forgotten what it was like going to school alone. It was like reliving the first day all over again. Except this time he didn’t have Louis there to calm and guide him. Harry smiled to himself. How easily he had adapted to Louis guiding him, just like a proper omega, even if he hadn’t needed that before.

Harry got a few odd looks as he walked through the hallway alone. Usually he was glued to Louis’ side in the mornings, getting his fill of the scent and softness before he had to face a full day of learning. Louis had turned out to be a proper cuddler, or he had been before the distance of the last two weeks. He said being close to Harry helped him get through the early mornings even if he still moaned about waking up before the sun. They were disgustingly cute together, or at least Niall said so.

While Harry smiled at those memories flooding his morning hazy brain, he realised he would have to explain Louis’ absence somehow. He really needed to ask Zayn or Liam how it was done here. Louis had thought his rut was next week, so he had informed his teachers about being absent then. Now it would be Harry’s duty to tell his teachers. Luckily they had tutoring first thing in the morning so he would see the boys there and ask for their help.

“Hi Harry!” Niall greeted him with a smile. “Where’s your lover boy? And what the hell happened to your neck?” Niall, always the one not knowing when to lower his voice, had gathered the interest of a few students from nearby tables. They were curiously looking at Harry.

Harry couldn’t help but blush. He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, knowing it would hide most of the marks. “He… umm.. he.. his rut got triggered early,” Harry stammered, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

Suddenly Zayn and Liam were also intrigued by Harry and Niall instead of each other. They looked at the omega with wide eyes. “What did you do to make that happen?” Liam asked. It wasn’t common for alphas to have their rut start early. Usually it involved their soulmate’s first heat starting or something as big as that. But since Harry seemed to be fine, no traces of heat, Liam was confused. When Harry just nervously kept twisting his hands wishing he was anywhere but there, Zayn came to his rescue.

“Liam, I don't think it's any of our business what they do in their private time but we need to tell Mr Green that Louis will be away this week. I think his rut break was scheduled to start next week?”

“Yeah, it was. Do I need to tell him or how does this go?” Harry asked.

“Don’t worry, I can go tell him. I’ve done this before,” Zayn winked and pointed to Liam. While Zayn went to talk to their teacher, Niall leaned to whisper to Harry, “This has never happened to Louis before. His ruts are like clockwork. He must really be into you if you managed to cause this.”

Harry knew Niall only meant well but he just wanted him and Liam to stop talking about Louis’ rut and what had triggered it. In his old pack no-one ever said anything about this sort of thing. The ones who had their heats or ruts were just absent and after their break they came back. No one talked about it, at least not like this, not this openly. Only after someone got bonded or promised, others might have teased them a bit after they came back but that was it. Harry was still learning how open they were about their cycles in his new pack. On the other hand, betas usually weren’t that affected by ruts and heats so maybe that’s why Harry didn’t know if his old classmates talked about it. He had never actually paid any attention to them.

Harry sat near Zayn for the rest of the period because he felt like maybe Zayn was the only one who understood him and how he felt. Zayn wasn’t interested in other people’s cycles or reasons why they weren’t in school. He only cared about his closest friend’s presence and that they were okay. Still, even Zayn noticed the marks Louis had left on Harry’s neck.

“H, you might want to fix your scarf. Louis did a pretty good job of chasing others away from you, even if he’s not here,” Zayn smirked.

Harry’s hand flew to his neck embarrassed. “Yeah, he got little carried away. But I liked it,” Harry whispered the last part and Zayn smiled at him. “I’m happy you guys made up. It’s been killing us to see you fight.”

“We didn’t exactly fight. It was more like a huge misunderstanding,” Harry hurried to explain. “But we are both wiser now and hopefully he will talk to me more, and not just shut me out. And we both understand now what Rose meant when she said that mates shouldn’t be apart. Let’s just say the last two weeks were not fun for me.” Harry didn’t know that others had noticed his and Louis’ problems, but maybe that’s why Brian had been looking smug all last week and clinging to Louis once again. Harry wasn’t used to talking about Louis to others but now it felt good to finally get to say these things to someone who understood him. Harry trusted Zayn and he knew he wouldn’t tell any of this to others. Zayn gave him a small smile, like he knew exactly what Harry was talking about.

During lunch Brian walked up to Harry while he was waiting for the others to join him. “Where’s Louis?” Brian asked bluntly.

“He’s at his Mum’s for the week,” Harry answered. Brian was the last person he wanted to talk about Louis’ rut to.

“He’s having his rut?” Brian asked, confused. “But it wasn’t going to start until next week.”

Harry felt jealousy flashing through him because why did Brian know about Louis’ rut schedule? Were they planning on spending it together before Harry had showed up? The thought made Harry nauseated. “I don’t think it’s any of your business why he’s there,” Harry said coldly. He was ready for this conversation to be over.

“But if he’s having his rut and you are his boyfriend then why aren’t you there?” Brian continued as if Harry hadn’t said anything. “Or maybe he didn’t want you there. Maybe he thinks you don’t know how to handle an alpha while they are on their rut. You don’t know how to please him, how to make him moan your name and forget everything else. How to take his knot and satisfy him better than anything else in the world.” Brian looked Harry straight in the eyes, “Maybe you just aren’t enough for him.” With that he walked away.

Harry sat there, eyes filling with unshed tears without being able to defend himself in any way. He wasn’t used to getting attacked like this. In just minutes Brian had voiced every single fear he had about Louis and their relationship. They had discussed that Louis would be spending his rut alone, but that was before last night. Harry wondered why Louis hadn’t even asked him to come with him. Why had he just left. Did he really think Harry wasn’t good enough for him, that he couldn’t handle an alpha in their rut?

Harry was still a virgin and if he was honest, he feared the first time. He hoped it would happen outside their heat or rut. He wanted them both to be coherent and remember it all. He wanted Louis to be gentle with him. And that’s why he was secretly happy Louis had made the decision to spend his rut alone, but it still bothered him that Louis hadn’t woken him up before he left.

The next day there was a rumour going around the school. Mila was also absent and suddenly everyone was convinced that she was spending Louis’ rut with him. She was a cute and petite omega who was always polite to Harry. She and Louis were friends and Harry knew they had some kind of history, but Louis had said there was nothing to be worried about. The thought of her being with Louis made Harry feel horribly jealous since he was anything but petite with his huge hands and gangly limbs. Rationally he knew it was just a rumour and Mila wasn’t with Louis, but still he was a little unsure.

Later, when Harry walked past Brian in the hallway and heard him say that Mila had apparently asked specifically for a week off during Louis’ rut, he couldn’t help but start to doubt if Louis really was alone. Zayn could see Harry getting worked up over the rumours and he tried to calm him down by telling him Louis wouldn’t even be able to think about anyone else now that he had found Harry. They were boyfriends and Louis cared so much about Harry. He would never do anything to hurt him on purpose, especially not something like that. It calmed Harry down enough that he was able to resist skipping school and work to just run to check on Louis at his Mum’s. Instead he finished his classes, did his shift at Little Tunes and fell asleep in their bed, missing Louis more than he thought it was possible.

Wednesday went by fast, Harry being busy with school and work, no time for listening to too many new rumours. He had the rest of the week free from work and he was planning on seeing Louis on Friday after school, maybe have him come home if his rut was over by then. But on Thursday Harry met his breaking point. He was starting to feel the effects of Louis being absent, and on top of that he had been listening to Brian spread gossip about Louis’ rut all week while giving Harry nasty looks.

That afternoon when Harry was washing his hands in the bathroom, Brian walked in. They were the only ones there and Harry really didn’t want to be alone with him so he quickly dried his hands and tried to walk out but Brian stopped him.

“I heard that Mila is not the only one warming Louis’ bed during his rut,” Brian started. “I heard that there’s been omegas coming and going all week. Nothing seems to satisfy him enough.” He took a pause and then continued with a cocky smile, “Must be because he’s with a prude who doesn’t even know how to take a knot.”

Brian knew he had hit a sore spot when Harry took a sharp inhale, and his smile widened. Harry tried to get around Brian again, he didn’t want to hear any more of his nasty rumours or insults. He just wanted out of there, but Brian was standing in his way.

“Why are you so mean to me all the time? What have I ever done to you? And why do you keep spreading false rumours about Louis?” Harry asked desperately. He was getting worked up again and just wanted Brian to stop talking. He couldn’t understand why Brian was doing this.

“Aww, is the little baby virgin getting upset?” Brian asked with venom in his voice. Harry’s reaction had confirmed everything he wanted to know. Harry was in fact a virgin while Louis was anything but. “If you can't handle hearing the truth, maybe you should just leave and go back to your old pack. Louis has always spent his ruts with omegas who know what they're doing. Maybe you should leave and set Louis free from whatever spell you have on him. I have no idea what he sees in you, no one does. Omega, who doesn’t even know how to please his alpha. Omega who is too loud, who doesn’t know how he’s supposed to act. Who is always hiding behind his beta act. You should just leave. No one is going to miss you!”

Tears were now running down Harry’s cheeks. “You don’t know me, or my relationship with Louis. You don’t know what we do together. Just let me go!”

He was finally able to get past him and ran straight home, leaving a smiling Brian standing behind. Harry knew he had given him exactly what he had wanted, a breakdown, no matter how hard he had fought against it all week. But now he couldn’t even think about going back to classes after what Brian had said. Once again he had hit the nail on the head. He voiced out all Harry’s fears and insecurities. Harry hated that Brian was able to see through him so well. Harry knew he was different and he did wonder if people liked him at all. He knew the boys liked him and not just because he was with Louis, but would they miss him if he left? He didn’t know the answer. Most of all he hated that Brian had planted a seed of doubt in Harry’s head about Louis and it had grown to the point he knew he needed to go to him. He needed to see him, or at least talk to Rose about all of this. He needed to be sure Louis was alone like he had promised.

Harry took one of his hoodies with him just so he had an excuse as to why he was there, and drove to Rose’s house. Harry hated himself for doing this. For not trusting Louis enough but he knew he wouldn’t be able to function before he knew if Brian was wrong or not. This was also the first time he arrived alone and unannounced to the pack leader’s house. He just hoped it wouldn’t be a bad time.

Spencer opened the door when Harry rang the bell. “Harry, hi! Come in. We weren’t expecting you this week. Or do you have an appointment with Rose?” Suddenly Spencer was being extra careful with Harry, he could see that the omega was distressed and wanted to calm him down. “Rose, you should come to the door. Now,” Spencer said sternly before he turned back to Harry. 

Harry looked around a little frantic. On his drive there, he had come up with all kinds of horror scenarios of Louis having some kind of orgy in the pool house. He knew he was being absolutely ridiculous, but his mind was racing, and he couldn’t calm himself down even if he tried.

“I, umm, I came to see Louis,” Harry whispered. He was having trouble getting words out. He knew Louis was close and that made his mind a little blurry.

Rose had heard Spencer calling her and came from her office. “Harry, I’m so glad to see you. Is everything okay?”

“Harry came to see Louis,” Spencer said with a worried voice. Rose gave him a confused look but then looked at the omega and it was all clear for her. “Harry, love, come and talk with me a minute in my office.” She put her hand around Harry’s shoulders and started to guide him to her office. “And Spencer, be a dear and check if Louis can have a guest over.”

When they were in Rose’s office, Harry sat down and buried his face in his hands. He was embarrassed beyond words about how he was acting and that now Rose knew how ridiculous he was. He was sure Rose would kick him out from the pack or something because he was acting like a lunatic. “Please, don’t make me leave the pack. I love it here. I just need to see Louis, please. I just need to see him,” Harry whimpered after a while of silence. All the stress suddenly weighing too heavily on him and he felt like he was breaking.

Rose kneeled next to his chair and hugged him tightly. “Oh love, calm down. Everything is okay. I’m not going to kick you out. You are my son’s soulmate, you are here to stay. Don’t ever worry again about getting kicked out. I would never do that to you, even if you weren’t Louis’ mate. You are such a sweetheart. But why are you so stressed? You need to tell me what happened.”

Rose’s voice had turned commanding even if it was still soft, and Harry knew he had to tell her. “There’s this boy at school who has been spreading rumours about Louis all week, that he has an army of omegas coming and going here,” Harry admitted. “I know Louis promised he would be alone, but I’ve been listening to them all week and I just needed to come and see myself. Also, I’m missing Louis like crazy and my head hurts again because he’s away from me,” Harry sighed defeated.

Rose knew there was more to the story than Harry told her, but she decided to let it go this time. She felt sorry for both Harry and Louis. She knew how much Louis had suffered from being away from Harry and it seemed that Harry was suffering just the same. She also wanted to make a phone call to the school to stop the rumours that were hurting them both so much.

“Louis is at the pool house. Spencer just went to make sure it is safe for you to go there,” Rose said as Harry blushed. Of course Rose knew why they were spending this time apart. And while it was very sweet of her to protect Harry, it was still embarrassing to talk about Louis’ rut with his mother.

There was a knock on the door and Spencer came in. “Louis is able to meet Harry now.”

“Thank you, Spencer. Harry, you can go there. Just bring him some fruits from the kitchen when you go. He asked for them earlier,” Rose said as she smiled at Harry.

“He asked for fruit?” Harry asked, confused.

“I was just as confused as you are now,” Rose laughed. “But he said they remind him of you. Just remember you shouldn’t be there for too long if you are not ready to be with him.”

“I just miss him. I won’t be too long,” Harry said with cheeks dusted pink and basically ran to the kitchen, took the fruit bowl waiting for him and stumbled across the garden. When he was behind the door he hesitated for a second but finally knocked. He was a little afraid to see what was behind the door but it all disappeared when the door opened. There was Louis, ruffled hair, wearing Harry’s shirt, grey sweatpants and bare feet. Harry thought his heart would burst; he was so happy to see Louis.

“Harry!” Louis said while his eyes widened with surprise. Harry took a step forward and then he was hugging Louis.

“I missed you so much,” Harry said as he buried his face in Louis’ neck and inhaled. Nothing calmed him better than Louis’ scent. Harry felt Louis instantly hugging him back tightly.

“I’ve missed you too, but why are you here? Not that I’m over the moon to see you, but I thought we agreed for you to stay at home,” Louis asked.

“I know we agreed. But I really needed to see you. I haven’t been feeling well, the headaches came back so I just had to come. Hope it’s okay,” Harry explained, not wanting to worry Louis with the gossip and nasty things Brian had said. What mattered was Louis and that he was okay. He knew they would have to talk about the rumours later, but for now, he just needed to be close to his boyfriend.

“Baby, I’m so sorry you’ve been feeling ill. But I’m very happy you came. Come in.”

As Louis guided Harry inside the pool house, Harry was hit with the strongest scent of alpha in rut. It was so intense, he felt his knees getting weak and his mind turning a little hazy. And there wasn’t even a trace of unfamiliar omega in it, it was all Louis and no one else.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked worriedly.

Harry had stopped walking and was just standing there. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he answered. Harry had never smelled a more inviting smell in his life. His wolf wanted him to strip naked and get on his hands and knees and present himself to his alpha. He shook his head and tried to keep his instincts at bay. “I’m good,” he repeated.

“I know, it’s a bit messy in here, but come to the kitchen. I was just about to have a snack. I can make you tea or something. I was actually thinking of coming home tomorrow. My rut is almost over, I was just making sure I was in total control.”

Harry followed Louis to the kitchen putting the fruit bowl on the table, looking around, trying to see if there had been anyone else in there. It was embarrassing, and Harry hated himself for doing it, but it all seemed to be just Louis’ stuff laying around. He sat down on a chair while Louis prepared them tea and took out forks for them to eat the fruit with.

“Are you sure you are alright?” Louis repeated when Harry stared at him, not wanting to look away again. He couldn’t stop himself imagining Louis knotting other omegas. He hated his imagination and what it was doing to him.

“Have you had any company here?” Harry blurted out. He slapped his hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say it like that! He had thought about casually asking something vague, not like this. Especially since it seemed that Louis had been alone all week.

“Yeah,” Louis said and Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach. But then Louis continued “today and yesterday Spencer came by to chat with me and Mum came around last night too. Now that the most intense part has passed, it’s nice to have someone to talk to. It’s been a.. hmm.. different kind of rut for me. Being alone and all.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here. To help you. I feel like I've let you down,” Harry confessed. While he was happy and relieved that Louis had in fact been alone, he trusted Louis’ words, he still felt like he had disappointed his alpha.

Louis pulled him to sit on his lap and nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck. “You could never disappoint me. Your shirt has been really helpful, with your amazing scent, and the memories of last Sunday. You have no idea how many times I have made myself come to those images of having you under me.”

Louis’ voice had turned into whisper and Harry could feel him growing hard. He let out a soft cry. “Are you sure your rut is almost over?” Harry’s mind had gone blank. All thoughts about other omegas and Brian’s mean words had disappeared the minute Louis took him in his lap and started nuzzling his neck.

“Yeah..” Louis said while giving Harry’s neck little kisses.

“Lou, I want you.”

Louis bit his neck while his hand found its way to Harry’s front and started to rub over his slowly growing bulge. “You feel so good baby,” Louis growled quietly while Harry squirmed in his lap, giving Louis delicious friction on his cock.

That was it, Harry knew he needed something and since Louis’ rut was almost over, he trusted Louis not to do anything he didn’t want. His wolf was screaming for his alpha’s touch and Harry wanted to give in. He got up and took Louis’ hand. “Come on.”

++

Harry guided Louis to the bedroom, while Louis followed a little confused on what was actually happening. “Baby, you know we don’t have to do anything. We could just cuddle,” Louis tried to say. But Harry seemed determined. Louis tried again, “Just because I’m in rut doesn’t mean we have to have sex.”

“Nope,” Harry said while starting to undress. “I want this, I want you. Just, no actual fucking or knotting, please,” he continued. Louis stood there, mouth gaping open. He was enough in control of himself that he knew he could respect Harry’s wishes, so he kept nodding as he watched his boyfriend suddenly get very naked in front of him.

“Fuck, holy shit. You are even more beautiful than I remembered,” Louis said as he surged forward and kissed Harry without any finesse, more teeth and tongue than actually kissing. He just needed to taste his omega. Harry kissed him back just as eagerly while Louis felt Harry grow harder, his cock rubbing against Louis’ sweatpants and he knew he needed everything Harry was ready to give him. The omega felt amazing in his arms and the wolf in him was screaming from happiness. This was what he had missed during his rut. Feeling Harry’s soft curves and hard edges underneath his hands.

Louis slowly guided Harry on to the bed and pushed him gently so that he fell on his back. As Harry got comfortable, Louis undressed himself.

“Open your legs for me, love,” Louis asked when he was naked and got up on the bed. He pried Harry’s legs apart, so he could get situated between them. “So beautiful,” Louis kept murmuring while kissing up from Harry’s ankles, worshipping every inch of those mile-long legs and milky skin. “You taste amazing.”

Harry was squirming a little and it seemed like he didn’t know what he should be doing. “Just relax, love. Let me make you feel good, yeah?” Louis reassured Harry.

“Just tell me if I’m doing something wrong or if I should do something more,” Harry pleaded.

Louis felt guilty, Harry was so inexperienced with all of this. They should have talked it out more. Harry should never doubt himself in bed with Louis. “Do you want to stop, so we could maybe talk about this a little more? Because if you need to, I will stop and we will talk for as long as you want.”

“No! Don’t stop. I just.. I want to act like a real omega would act,” Harry confessed.

There it was again. Harry saying he wasn’t a real omega. It bothered Louis as much as it had when he heard it the first time. He gave Harry’s thigh one last kiss and moved to lay next to Harry. He turned Harry to lay on his side so they could be face to face. He needed all of Harry’s attention for what he was about to say. He pulled Harry close and stroked his hair until he found Harry’s gaze.

“Listen, I don’t know how or where you have gotten the idea that you aren’t a ‘real omega’ in that beautiful head of yours. You are just as real as every other omega in this world. Sure, you act like a beta sometimes, but that’s who you are. And that’s the Harry I’m falling in.. umm.. I have a crush on.” Louis had almost used the L-word without even thinking about it, but he needed to continue and not worry about it now. Harry was looking at him with wide eyes. “That’s who I care about, that’s who stole my heart the minute I saw you. You are perfect for me in every way. And there is no right or wrong way to act when we have sex. You will do what feels right for you and that will be perfect, okay? The only thing that I want is for you to feel good and comfortable. If something feels unpleasant or you want to stop, you need to tell me, and I will. No matter what we are doing I will stop. Okay?”

Harry nodded in response but that wasn’t enough. Louis needed to hear him say it. “I need your words, love. I need to know you understand what I’m saying. I need to know that you trust me and want this. We are not gonna do anything if you are doing it just because you think you should.”

Harry turned his gaze down for a minute and thought about what Louis had said. When he finally met Louis’ eyes again, he smiled softly. “I trust you and I know I can say stop and you will. Thank you for being so sweet with me.”

“Good,” Louis smiled in relief. For a moment he had been worried that Harry didn’t trust him. “Do you want to continue? Because if you don’t, it’s okay too,” Louis looked down at their naked bodies. Both had gone soft from the serious talk, but it wouldn’t take much for him to get going again, the heady smell of vanilla and coconut still lingering around them.

“I want to continue,” Harry whispered.

“Okay, baby. Just relax, I’m gonna make you feel good,” Louis smirked and kissed Harry. Slowly he made his way down again, turning Harry on his back at the same time. He left little marks on his path, just for Harry to remember what they had been doing. He liked marking Harry up a little.

Finally, he reached Harry’s navel and the happy trail leading to his cock. Harry was already hard again even though Louis hadn’t even touched him yet. “I want to hear you,” Louis said as he took Harry’s length in his hand and started stroking slowly. Harry’s breathing turned heavy and he was thrusting up in his hand almost in a desperate way. Louis wanted to slow it down, to take his time and not hurry. Gently he held Harry down with his free arm.

“Relax baby, let me take care of you,” Louis said and finally took the head in his mouth for a moment. Harry let out a loud moan. “That’s it, let me know when you feel good,” Louis said and continued stroking his cock while giving it little kisses. Harry wasn’t small in any way and Louis didn’t know if he would be able to deep-throat Harry like he had planned. But he wanted to try.

“You taste so good,” Louis continued as he took more of Harry in his mouth. He started sucking while his hand worked over the part that didn’t fit in his mouth. Harry kept making these delicious noises, while he tried to stay still just like Louis had asked. His hand was pinching his own nipple and the other one found its way to Louis’ hair. He didn’t push, it was just there. He was behaving so well that Louis decided to reward him by taking him in his mouth until the head of his cock hit the back of Louis’ throat.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m gonna come, Louis, I’m gonna come!” Harry shouted, and he tried to pull Louis away.

Louis just sucked harder and then swallowed, his throat tightening around Harry’s cock. Louis was rewarded with a warm load shooting in his mouth. Harry kept repeating Louis’ name like a prayer as he was shuddering from his orgasm. Louis sucked every last drop out of him, he gave a few last kisses on the head until he rested his head on Harry’s hip.

“How do you feel?” Louis asked looking up while caressing Harry’s thighs with his hand.

“Amazing. It was just.. wow. Come here, I want to kiss you,” Harry said as he pulled Louis up. He went willingly, always wanting to give Harry everything he asked for.

“I taste like you,” he warned Harry before kissing him.

“I taste good,” Harry said after they had kissed for a while. “Wonder if you taste as good?” he inquired and started to move down.

Louis stopped him fast, looking Harry straight in the eyes, “You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Harry looked at him, lips puffy and bitten, cheeks red, but with determination in his voice, “I know. I want to. Can I?”

Louis nodded, Harry seemed to know what he wanted. He had dreamt of Harry’s mouth more than he cared to admit. “Just take your time, there is no need to hurry,” Louis said, as much as it pained him to say it. He wanted to come but he knew it was important to give Harry all the time he needed.

Slowly Harry found his way down and gave a few little kisses to Louis’ hips as his hand softly stroked Louis’ now rock-hard cock. He took it in his hand and Louis could see how he was getting himself familiar with the length and the girth.

“You are doing so well, love,” Louis encouraged him.

“It’s so big,” Harry said, and Louis couldn’t stop the smile spreading on his face. “Thanks.”

“I mean I knew alphas have big cocks, but this is just.. it’s huge,” Harry continued in awe.

“You can just stroke it, you don’t have to blow me, I’m gonna come soon anyway. And the way you are watching it brings me closer and closer. You have no idea what you do to me,” Louis moaned. Harry’s hand kept doing this perfect motion while his thumb stroked over the head every once in a while. It felt heavenly and Louis was ready to come then and there.

Harry looked up at him and took the head in his mouth. It was warm and wet and the way Harry’s lips stretched around his cock made Louis lose his mind. “Fucking hell Harold, warn a guy next time! Your mouth feels amazing,” Louis yelped.

Harry pulled off and smirked. “Glad you liked it, I’m gonna try to take more of you in my mouth if that’s okay?”

“Yes! Everything you do is okay.”

Harry took him back in his mouth and Louis felt him trying out things with his tongue while slowly going down, coming back up until he went back down, all the way down. Suddenly he felt the head hitting the back of Harry's throat and was prepared for Harry gagging and pulling off, but it never happened. Harry just kept stroking and sucking him with his eyes closed. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

Louis was having a hard time keeping himself in check so he wouldn’t fuck Harry’s mouth. He was squeezing the sheets so tight that his fingers had turned white. Harry just kept going and Louis felt the warmth spreading in his lower stomach. “Harry, I’m gonna come soon. And it’s going to be a lot. You don’t have to swallow if you don’t want to.”

Harry opened his eyes, pulled up and then back down as far as he could, his nose bumping on Louis’ stomach. He was challenging Louis to come in his mouth. “Fuck, you are perfect,” Louis said as he finally let go and came with a shout. Harry spluttered a bit when the first load hit his throat, but he bravely swallowed it all. It felt better than anything else ever before. Harry was ravishing him and Louis felt like he was floating. When he felt the second wave coming he pulled Harry off him. He didn’t want Harry to feel obligated to swallow everything just because he had. It was different for alphas in rut to come. The come came in waves and there was a lot even if he didn’t knot.

Harry pulled up a little confused but understood when he saw the second wave bursting out of Louis onto his stomach. He sat on his heels watching as Louis stroked himself through the second and third wave and then finally letting go of himself totally spent. Come was pooling on his tummy but he was too tired to clean it. He decided to just leave it there, even if it would dry out and be disgusting.

“Come here baby, I want to hold you.” Louis asked.

Harry looked around and found a towel lying next to the bed. He cleaned Louis with it and then cuddled into Louis’ side. “Thank you. You are such a perfect omega and perfect boyfriend,” Louis said while stroking Harry’s hair.

“Hope it felt alright. I didn’t know there would be so much come,” Harry admitted.

“Baby, it felt perfect. That’s what rut does to alphas. We are supposed to impregnate our omega, so our bodies produce a lot of come. But I didn’t know you had no gag reflex.”

“Yeah, I never had it. I thought it was weird when I first noticed it. Few years ago we were playing the chubby bunny challenge with marshmallows at my friend’s birthday. Everyone else was gagging with their mouths full but I didn’t feel a thing. I guess it comes handy when giving blowjobs, at least you seemed to like it,” Harry smirked.

“You could say that. It felt amazing. Everything we did felt amazing,” Louis said and kissed Harry. “Was it okay for you? I hope I didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to.” Louis knew he had behaved rather well but he still worried.

“I loved every second of it,” Harry answered smiling sweetly. “Let’s do it again soon.”

“You got it, you little minx,” Louis laughed. “But now I want to sleep, can you please stay with me? I don’t want to sleep another night alone. Not anymore,” Louis pleaded Harry.

“Do you think your Mum will understand? Or should we go ask her?” Harry asked, concerned, always thinking of the house rules.

“Baby, I’m pretty sure Mum has already figured out what we are doing here when you didn’t come back after half an hour. And if you really think I’m gonna let another alpha see you now, right after we had sex, you really don’t know what it is to be with an alpha during their rut. You are mine and only mine.”

Harry turned bright pink, “Oh.”

“Yeah, I will not let you out of my sight for the next few days. So just get comfortable and sleep now.”

Harry smiled happily and kissed him before turning his back against Louis’ chest, so he could spoon him. Louis’ soft cock rested against Harry’s arse. He was dripping wet, but Louis didn’t mind at all. It was for him anyway. One day he would get to taste that too.

Louis listened to Harry drifting off to sleep. He was happy he had decided to come see him. He had seemed stressed when he came though, they would need to talk about it when they were back home. Louis needed to know why Harry had felt like that and what had happened to him while he was away.

He also thought about what they had done that evening. He smiled wide, burying his face into Harry’s curls, he was just so right for him. Everything in him fitted Louis perfectly.

A quote he had read some time ago came to Louis’ mind just before he fell asleep:

_“I feel like a part of my soul has loved you_  
_since the beginning of everything._  
_Maybe we’re from the same star.”_

It sounded just about right, Louis thought as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked the update!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis decide to play Scrabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that my google search history was interesting after this chapter.  
> Also, I have never played Scrabble so all my knowledge comes from Wikipedia. If there are any mistakes, sorry!

_“You took away the meaning of temporary and threw the winds of eternity at me”_  
_\- Amina Mughal_

“Louis, please, wake up. It’s almost 8 o’clock and I’m gonna be late to school.”

Louis was deep in sleep when Harry’s voice drifted into his consciousness. Why had he gone and fallen for a boy who was obsessed with school? Why had destiny been so cruel? Louis just wanted to sleep and enjoy the warmth and softness of his omega who he had missed for almost a week now.

Louis pulled Harry tighter against himself. “Today we stay in bed. No school,” he murmured against Harry’s naked shoulder. He didn’t want to get up and he was sure he could convince Harry to stay with him in bed if he just got him to relax.

“But I have law today, and I cannot miss it,” came Harry’s answer. He was getting restless and Louis knew he had to wake up to calm his boyfriend and explain the situation.

“Harry, listen to me,” Louis said, turning Harry around so he could see his face instead of the back of his head. “All our teachers know I’m having my rut break. Everyone knows you are my boyfriend. It will be okay for you to miss one day. I’m sure the boys will tell our teachers and they will share their notes with you and the teachers will be okay with it. I’m really sorry but there is no way I’m letting you go now, and I’m in no condition to go back to school yet.”

“But, I’m not in heat. I have no reason-” Harry started while trying to get up but Louis interrupted him “Harry, you are not going to school today. Not when you reek of me, an alpha in rut. I have been scenting you all night while we slept. Don’t you know how distracting that can be to someone who is nearing their heat? Or what it would do to me, knowing other alphas are near you and I have no way of protecting you? You have every reason to stay with me.” Louis was putting up his best puppy eyes, “My wolf needs his omega to be with him. Of course, if you really want to go, I cannot stop you. But it would be better for me, you and everyone in school if you stayed with me. Could you stay, please?” He knew he needed to make Harry understand that it wasn’t only him he would be affecting if he went to school that day.

Harry sat still and thought for a while, clearly not realising that he actually reeked of Louis. Not in a bad way, but in a way that would put other omegas in a rather unpleasant situation. Louis could see Harry thinking of the pros and cons of the situation until he huffed defeated, “Okay, you win. I’ll stay.”

“Wohoo! All day in bed with my favourite boy!” Louis piped as he pulled Harry back to lay down and climbed on top of him. He watched as the frown cleared and a smile broke through to his boyfriend’s face. Once again Louis thought how lucky he had gotten. He lowered himself and softly kissed Harry’s waiting lips. “I’m so happy you decided to stay, I have missed you so much,” Louis murmured in Harry’s mouth.

When Harry let out a moan, Louis realised they were still completely naked and his arse was pressing down on Harry’s cock. The reaction it got out of Harry made Louis want to investigate it more closely.

An omega fucking an alpha wasn’t that common, so they would have to talk about it a lot more before actually doing it, but maybe he could hint at it since it was something he had always wanted to try. It seemed maybe Harry would be willing to try too.

Louis experimentally moved a little, grinding on top of Harry. “Louis, I’m hard again,” Harry said with his eyes closed, head thrown back, and exposing his neck.

Louis laughed a little, “Baby, I know. I can feel it.” He said as he pushed his arse down, Harry’s cock slipping between his cheeks. Harry’s eyes shot open “Fuck, I’m sorry. Please, don’t hate me. Your arse just feels so good and I’m horny because you smell so amazing and..”

Louis shushed Harry to be quiet. “Darling,” he started between peppering kisses along Harry’s face as he continued to grind down. ”I started this, I’m in control, I want this. Not today, but one day maybe, if you are into it. You could maybe fuck me if you wanted to?”

Harry looked at him with big eyes, “Yes,” he breathed out. “I’ve always been curious, but you know, being a closeted omega hasn’t given me a lot of opportunities.” Harry tried to laugh but it was obvious how much it had hurt him to be forced in a closet for so long.

It also made Louis growl, thinking of Harry fucking other people, and he hated the idea. “Well, now you have me to try different things with. You just need to tell me and we can work it out. Okay?”

“Okay.” Harry watched Louis amused, as he tried to push down the jealousy that had suddenly reared its head. “You know I only want to be with you, be fucked by you, and fuck only you,” Harry said with a smile lingering on his lips.

Louis looked at him and wondered when had he found the courage to talk about sex without blushing? “Oh god, what are you doing to me?” he said as he once again ground down but soon flipped them over so Harry was on top. Harry’s cock was now laying between them next to Louis’.

“I had a dream about this before we even started dating,” Louis admitted.

“What? You had a wet dream about me? Tell me what we did!” Harry pleaded, clearly pleased that he had made Louis dream about him.

“We were laying side by side, your hand around our cocks, pulling us off. Your big hands totally engulfed us both.” Louis let out a loud moan as Harry shifted a little and took them both in his hand. “You were so close to me, we were both dripping wet. It was the hottest dream I’ve ever had.”

Harry slowly started to move his hand while Louis held onto his hips. He looked a little unsure of what he was doing. He was clearly trying to please Louis, to make his dream come true, but he looked stiff and uncomfortable while sitting on top of Louis. “Baby, do you feel good at all?” Louis asked after a while when Harry’s cock started to flag a little.

“Yeah, yeah, it feels really good,” Harry said instantly, but his face told another story. He wasn’t enjoying it at all. Louis felt bad for making him do something he wasn’t enjoying.

He put his hand over Harry’s and stopped the movement. “Baby, it’s okay if it doesn’t feel good. You don’t have to do it just because I like it.” 

Harry looked absolutely mortified. “But you wanted it, I can feel how much you enjoy it,” he whispered, not looking Louis in the eyes, head hanging low. “It just feels a bit weird for me.”

Louis moved Harry again until they were laying side by side, just like the night before. He pulled him closer, so Harry had no choice but to look at him. “Listen, I know I have said it before but I will say it again since it seems you forgot already. You will never ever have to do anything you don’t want to in bed. If something doesn’t feel right, or good, you need to tell me. I don’t want you doing stuff because I want to do it. That’s not how I want our relationship to be. And it goes both ways. You need to stop me and tell me if I’m making you do something that doesn’t feel good for you, just like I will tell you if something feels wrong for me. We can always discuss things more to make you feel more confident. And if you don’t like something, then we just don’t do it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Harry answered. Louis sighed in relief, “Good. Now if you want, we could get up and go make breakfast.” Louis was starting to feel really hungry, his hard-on long forgotten.

“NO!” Harry quickly shouted, “I want to make you come! You were so hard just minutes ago.”

Louis looked at Harry and then down, “I’m really hungry and we are both soft, so we could just go eat. We don’t have to do anything. Not every erection has to lead to an orgasm.” 

Harry looked like he was about to cry, “Why do I keep screwing this up? I just want to be close to you, make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

Louis sighed a little and took Harry back into his arms, “Baby, you didn’t screw anything up. I’m still crazy about you, I still want you. I want you so much. But I don’t want to force you to do things. It has to come naturally. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other’s bodies and what makes us feel good. So, we don’t have to hurry. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Harry looked at him again, his eyes filled with unshed tears but smiling a little. “Yeah, I get what you mean.”

“Good, then breakfast time!”

They finally got out of bed, and while Harry visited the bathroom Louis went looking for food. He noticed a tray of fruits, fresh baked bread and pancakes on the side table next to the door. There was also a note Louis quickly snatched.

_“Here’s a little something to eat between your activities. ;) I’m so happy Harry decided to stay with you._  
_Just remember he’s still very new to everything. Love, Mum”_

Louis couldn’t believe his Mum had used a winky face on her note, or that she had felt the need to write him a note in the first place. He felt his face heat up. It would take some time for him to be able to look his Mum in the eyes again.

“Is that breakfast?” Harry walked to Louis and hugged him from behind. He was wearing Louis’ grey bathrobe while Louis had put on his sweatpants. At least they weren’t naked in case his Mum was lurking somewhere. Louis shook his head, he was being ridiculous. There weren’t any hints of her scent anywhere, one of their beta-employees must have dropped off the food for them.

“Yes, love. This is breakfast and greetings from my Mum. She left a note to us.”

“She did? Let me see,” Harry asked enthusiastically. Louis handed him the note and watched Harry’s cheeks grow a lovely shade of pink when he read it. “Oh my god, your Mum knows exactly what we are doing here.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “She does, but I don’t think she minds. She sent us food after all,” he said and took the tray and walked to the sofa. Harry hurried behind him, leaving the note on the kitchen table.

After they had eaten, Louis pulled out an old Scrabble board. He remembered Harry telling him how much he loved to play Scrabble with his aunt, so when he saw their old game at the pool house he had decided to take it home with him. But now Harry was here and what better time to play it. Harry’s face lit up when he saw the game.

“I thought you might want to play?” Louis asked.

“Yes! I love Scrabble!”

“I know you do, love. Okay then. Let’s make this a little more interesting. The winner gets a blowjob from the loser,” he suggested and winked as he set up the game. Harry looked at him with wide eyes, mouth a little ajar but nodded.

“I’ll start,” Louis said and placed ‘Fuck’ in the middle of the board. “13 points.”

“But..” Harry started. “My game, my rules, baby.” Louis interrupted him with a smirk.

Harry gave him a thoughtful look until he placed his word on the board. “Climax, 18 points.” he looked way too smug for Louis’ liking. He decided that he was going to win this. It was game on.

After a while, the board was filled with explicit words and they were both getting turned on but Louis was not ready to give up. He was only a few points behind Harry and he wanted to win.

He smiled to himself when he came up with the perfect word. “Quicky, 24 points! I win! There’s no way you will catch me anymore.”

Harry just smiled, “You really don’t know me, do you.” When he started to place the letters on the table, Louis’ laughter died down. Fuck, Harry was really going to beat him and no one ever beat Louis in Scrabble.

“Masturwait, 14 points. But it crosses over the Triple Word Score tile so that makes 42 points. I win!” Harry yelled.

“What does masturwait even mean? That is not a word!”

Harry pulled out his phone and searched Urban dictionary. “Oh, but it is a word. It means and let me quote: _‘Fapping while you're watching porn but you're waiting because the video's buffering.’_ It is a real word, you can find it on Urban dictionary!” he gloated when he showed Louis the search results.

“Urban dictionary is NOT an acceptable source for words when playing Scrabble, Harold.” Louis said, feeling bitter that he hadn’t come up with that word.

“Oh, come on! I let you get away with spork and I have no idea what that means.”

“Check your precious Urban dictionary then. It’s there.”

Harry typed spork on the search bar and Louis could see the moment he saw what the word meant. “The act of spooning while your erect penis is inserted. This involves no motion, just a one simple thrust and you are sporking,” he read out loud. Suddenly Harry started to pull his bathrobe over his crotch. “It’s a word, you are correct. I still won though,” he mumbled.

Louis looked amused as Harry squirmed in his seat. Guess sporking was something they could do in the future. But now, he had a reward to give, since he had lost when Harry had so deviously used a Triple Word Score tile. Louis got up and walked to Harry. He dropped on his knees in front of him and pried Harry’s legs open carefully.

Harry sat completely still while watching Louis opening his robe and shivering when the cold air hit his skin. Louis slid his hands along his thighs until he reached Harry’s hips and pulled him forward a little. He was already hard, the tip of his cock glistening with pre-come.

“If I remember correctly the winner was promised a blowjob,” Louis said as he licked Harry’s cock, twirling his tongue just right to get a reaction out of him until he took it into his mouth and sucked hard.

“Oh my god, Louis,” Harry moaned loud. Louis hoped no one was anywhere near the pool house or they would definitely hear his moans. On the other hand, he wouldn’t mind if someone did. He was proud to let everyone know how good he made Harry feel.

Louis let himself get a little messy, bobbing his head up and down, letting his saliva help the slide. He pulled off but continued to move his hand up and down on Harry’s shaft. “Baby, would you be comfortable if I played with your balls a little?” Louis asked. He made a point to ask, since Harry didn’t have a good record of saying when something didn’t feel good.

Apparently Harry was at a loss for words, but he nodded eagerly. Louis pulled him a little more forward, so he was almost hanging off from the sofa. He dived back in and took one of Harry’s balls in his mouth while his other hand worked on his length.

Letting out little whines between chanting Louis’ name seemed to be the only noises Harry was able to produce. Louis smiled to himself as he licked from the balls to the tip of his cock and sucked the head until he let go again.

“Can I explore a little?” Louis asked. Harry looked hesitant for a moment but nodded again. “Just say stop, if anything feels uncomfortable.” Harry nodded again.

Louis continued to stroke Harry’s length as he kissed down on it until he reached his balls again. But he didn’t stop there, he spread Harry’s legs a little more and only when his tongue reached Harry’s hole did he pause. Harry was suddenly very still, breathing rapidly. He was also dripping wet and tasted like vanilla and honey. Louis decided to give another broad lick over his rim and when he did, Harry lost it. He shivered and shot all over Louis’ hand, coming harder than ever before. Louis gave a one final lick and pulled up. His face was now almost covered in Harry’s slick but that didn’t stop Harry from lunging forward and kissing the breath out of him.

“Oh my god, that felt so good,” Harry whispered as he buried his face into Louis’ neck and started to nibble the skin there. Louis hugged him back and enjoyed Harry’s mouth leaving marks on his neck. After a while though, he was still painfully hard and Harry seemed to be getting more and more sleepy.

“I don’t want to rush you or anything, but I really need to come, like right now. My knot is about to burst through,” Louis had to finally say. Harry pulled up, looked at Louis, then turned around and pushed his arse towards him. “I want you to come over me. Mark me, make me yours.”

Louis watched in amazement as his boyfriend was doing something he had only ever dreamed of. Having someone offering themselves to him like this wasn’t something Louis was used to. Of course when omegas were in heat they offered themselves to the alpha but this was different. This was his omega, his soulmate, bearing himself to Louis. He couldn’t help but gather some of Harry’s slick on his hand and use that as lube when he started to stroke himself.

His other hand kept wandering on Harry’s lower back until it found its way between his cheeks. Seeing Harry’s most private place, there in front of him, made him almost lose his mind. He put some pressure on Harry’s hole but didn’t enter. He just kept it there, while he heard Harry’s breathing getting faster and faster. Soon he noticed that Harry was rutting against the sofa, he was hard again.

When Louis felt he was close, he asked “Can I?” as he pushed the tip of his thumb inside Harry.

“Yes, please!” Harry almost screamed. Louis pushed his thumb inside slowly. Harry was hot and velvety and perfect. He imagined burying himself inside that tight heat one day and that did it for him. He shot the first load all over Harry’s cheeks. Harry was bent over the sofa but Louis pulled him up against himself when he felt the second wave coming, his cock was between Harry’s cleft as he started rutting against him while his other hand stroked Harry. The slide felt amazing, Harry’s slick making it smooth.

“Louis’ please, more, please,” Harry begged until Louis bit him on his neck, near the place where his mating mark would one day be. Harry came again and Louis followed him right after.

Louis hugged Harry tight against himself as they both came down from their highs. Suddenly Harry let out a laugh. “What?” Louis asked, confused.

“I made a total mess all over your sofa. Your Mum is going to hate me.”

“Harry, please don’t talk about my Mum when we just had the hottest sex ever,” Louis pleaded but even he started laughing when he saw the white marks on the sofa. There was no way they could hide this from his Mum.

“Oh well, the damage is done. Let’s have a shower and then nap. How does that sound?” Louis asked, yawning.

“Perfect,” Harry answered while getting up from the floor. They had a quick shower, dried themselves on the fluffy towels Louis’ Mum kept in the pool house and climbed back to bed.

They were facing each other, giving each other little kisses while they both felt more content than they had in days. Slowly Harry’s eyes slipped close and his breathing turned heavier. Louis felt tired too but sleep wasn’t coming to him. He watched Harry’s sleeping face. His mouth little pouty, all the wrinkles gone from his face, even the one he usually had between his eyebrows when he was thinking hard or he was annoyed with Louis. He looked absolutely beautiful.

The longer Louis waited for sleep to come the more his mind started wandering. He had had a lot of time to think about his feelings towards Harry while he had been alone. Harry had been on a loop on his mind the first two days as he suffered through his rut, alone. He called it suffering since knowing his soulmate was so near, yet so far was torture for his wolf. Rationally he understood why he was alone, but in the middle of his rut, when his wolf took over, it was difficult to remember why Harry wasn’t there. Still he was happy they had made that decision. Harry wasn’t ready to be with him like that, not yet. And he wanted to make Harry’s first time special. After that his feelings had calmed down and the intense part of his rut had started to subside, Harry’s smell was enough to get him through the peaks.

Between making himself come and missing Harry’s presence, he had had time to think about how different his life was now compared to just a few months ago. He had a partner, one that was made just for him. One that matched Louis perfectly, even more than he could have ever imagined. He knew they had their problems, with Louis’ doubts and Harry’s insecurities, but mostly their time together had been so good.

On Wednesday Louis had realised that he missed Harry more than he thought he could ever miss anyone. When he talked about it to his Mum, she had cooed at him being in love. He had dismissed it completely, there was no way he was in love so soon, but now that he watched Harry, sleeping next to him, he didn’t think his Mum was that far off. Maybe love had sneaked up on him. Maybe he had fallen for the boy who was snuffling next to him. He knew he would do anything to keep Harry safe and happy. Maybe that was love after all.

He decided not to tell Harry, not yet at least. It would make Harry want to bond even more and Louis was still not ready. Sure, he might have been on his way to love Harry, but he wasn’t ready for lifelong commitment. Not until Harry had had his first heat with him and they would know for sure. And maybe not even then. Louis still had that fear of Harry leaving him, but the ever-growing warmth (or love, as his Mum had called it) he felt towards his boyfriend was slowly making that fear evaporate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 💜


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Louis' birthday!

_The purest form of love, I think, is having someone who wants to learn about you, from you, and with you._  
_\- Anonymous_

Going back to school after Louis’ rut had been.. well, interesting. Brian had been glaring at Harry even worse than before every time they saw each other. Harry had just smiled sweetly to him, which made Brian huff in annoyance and storm away. His plan had backfired greatly, since now everyone knew Harry had been the only omega visiting Louis during his rut. Harry had reeked of him so no one had any doubts of them being together while they were gone.

Also, the whole school had to sit through a stern speech from their headmaster where he told them how hurtful it was for promised or bonded mates, or boyfriends and girlfriends in general but especially soulmates, to have rumours going around in school while their mate was absent for whatever reason. Louis had tried to ask Harry what had happened during his absence but Harry wasn’t ready to tell him so he had dropped the subject, thinking one day he would get to hear the whole story.

Slowly everything went back to normal. Their second exam season was approaching fast as was the Christmas break. One day, in the middle of a study session in the library, Niall dropped a bomb Harry hadn’t been expecting at all.

“So, what are you getting Louis for his birthday?”

Harry looked at Niall, “What am I getting for who?”

“Louis, your boyfriend. For his birthday, which is in a couple of weeks.” Niall repeated slowly, like Harry was having a hard time understanding normal speech.

“I know who Louis is,” he mumbled annoyed. “But his birthday isn’t until.. oh god, I don’t actually know when his birthday is. I just thought it was during winter. He never told me the date when I asked,” Harry admitted, while having flashbacks of the conversation.

_“Louis, honey, when is your birthday?” Harry asked while playing with Louis’ hair. They were in their favourite position, Louis laying on the sofa with his head on Harry’s lap, while Harry sat and read a book._

_“It’s not for a while. Why do you want to know?”_

_“Because I want to do something nice for your birthday. Bake a cake or something.”_

_“You don’t have to do that. I don’t actually like celebrating my birthday, so you don’t have to do anything special.”_

_“But I want to! I used to always bake a cake for my aunt. She loves my cakes.”_

_“Yeah? What kind of cakes did you bake?”_

After that the conversation had turned into things Harry liked baking and Louis never told him when his birthday was.

Harry frowned, “When is his birthday? And why doesn’t he like celebrating it?”

“Louis’ birthday is on the 24th of December - Christmas eve. He feels like everyone is in the Christmas spirit already, so he doesn’t want to be a bother. Rose always makes sure to give him two separate gifts but during the holiday season she has so many pack leader responsibilities that they rarely celebrate on Louis’ actual birthday,” Niall explained.

Harry felt overwhelming sadness inside him. Louis, the sweet, adorable, caring soulmate of his, hadn’t had a real birthday party for years. Suddenly he hit his fist on the table, “This year he’s gonna get the best party ever!” he declared loudly.

Niall jumped back surprised by the loud noise, while others turned around to look at them, the librarian shushing them to be quiet.

“Sorry!” Harry whispered to the librarian and then turned to Niall, “This year I’m gonna throw him the party he deserves. There’s gonna be music and cake and friends and I’m sure Rose and the twins will be able to stop by.”

Niall watched Harry plan Louis’ party with a big smile on his face. He was happy Louis had found Harry. He still wondered why they hadn’t promised since they were obviously soulmates. Sure, they hadn’t told anyone yet, at least not that Niall knew. Maybe Harry still didn’t know. But he had been the one to tell Louis that Harry was his soulmate, he was sure he and the other boys would be the first ones Louis would tell.

“Niall, will you help me?” Harry pleaded when Niall tuned back into the conversation.

“Sure, anything for Tommo,” he agreed easily.

“Yay! Now I just need to decide on the cake and get decorations while he’s out of our flat. Niall, there’s so much to do!”

Niall laughed, “I’m sure he will love whatever you decide.”

“I surely hope so. And I need to come up with a present. I already bought him a Christmas present but now I need a second one for his birthday. Damn.” Harry had gotten him a Green Day live album from the concert they had performed in London, the one that both of them had been to but had missed each other. He thought it was perfect but now he needed to come up with something else as well. Unless he could maybe give Louis a little more personal gift. Something they had discussed but not yet done.

“Harry, where did you disappear? We need to finish studying,” Niall snapped his fingers in front of him.

“Sorry, I was just planning Louis’ party.” Harry smiled. Yes, maybe he could give Louis something special. He needed to think a little more about how he should do it.

++

Everything was set for Louis’ surprise party. The exams were over, which all of them had done very well on. Even Louis had been tricked into studying sessions with Harry and the others. He usually never studied a lot but being with someone who loved school had some much-desired side-effects, at least if you asked Louis’ Mum. 

Harry had decorated their flat with Christmas decorations, making Louis think he still didn’t know when his birthday was. It hurt Harry a little, knowing Louis didn’t want to share that information with him but he guessed he had his reasons, which he usually did. Harry just had to dig them up later.

On Christmas eve Harry woke up early. He quietly slipped from Louis’ hold, hearing an unhappy grunt from him when he realised Harry wasn’t there, but slowly turning to sleep on his stomach. Harry gave him a small kiss on his forehead before he slipped out of their bedroom. Quickly he put on some clothes before he heard a knock.

“You’re here!” He greeted Niall, Liam and Zayn. It was a miracle Liam had been able to get Zayn up at this hour. He looked just about ready to murder someone. “I got tea coming up,” Harry offered to Zayn which made the other omega smile a little.

They all got a cup of tea and some toast that Harry had prepared for them. “So, the decorations are in the gaming room. I think the tree can stay but everything else needs to go. Liam and Zayn can start stripping things down while me and Niall start putting birthday things up. Everyone okay with this?” Harry asked.

“Why did you have to put all these decorations up if you knew we would just take them down in a couple of days?” Zayn whined.

“Because Louis knows I love Christmas and he would have suspected something if I had just not put up the decorations we already bought. But we only have to re-do the living room.”

“You have decorations in the other rooms too?” Zayn asked.

“Umm.. yes?” It came out like a question. There even was some mistletoe and Christmas themed candles in the bathroom, but Harry hoped no one would notice them now.

He had gone a bit nuts after hearing Louis didn’t have any holiday decorations. He loved Christmas so they had ended up buying more things that they actually needed in their two-bedroom flat. When Louis saw all the decorations up after coming home from Little Tunes one evening, he had laughed so hard he almost choked. The flat looked like Santa’s workshop. Harry knew he had gone a little overboard with it, but it was his first Christmas without his aunt and decorating the place the same way Marie always did at their house made him feel a little less sad. After he told that to Louis, he had kissed him softly and the rest of the evening he had held Harry in his lap while listening to him tell stories about how Marie had burned the turkey one Christmas and they had to order Chinese for dinner and how after that Harry had taken over the kitchen duty. Harry still worried a little about his aunt being alone during this time of the year but he trusted her to be okay with it. She had friends who she could visit and maybe Harry could call her at some point.

An hour later the living room was transformed. There were balloons, streamers, and even a banner saying, ‘Happy birthday Louis!’. Harry was quite proud of what they had done. Even the Christmas tree was covered in ribbons and balloons, so it didn’t stand out.

“Time to wake up the birthday boy,” Harry whispered as he walked to the bedroom.

“And no sex while we're here,” Niall whisper shouted after him. Harry just turned around and stuck his tongue out.

Louis was still sound asleep. He looked beautiful even with the worst bed hair Harry had seen on him. He smiled softly while getting into bed with him. “Louis, love, time to wake up,” he said as he gave tiny little kisses all over Louis’ face.

“Five more minutes, please. It’s Christmas. I don’t want to wake up so early.”

“But it’s your birthday, you don’t want to miss your cake and presents?” Harry asked innocently.

Louis' eyes shot open. “How do you know it’s my birthday?”

“Little Irish bird might have told me.”

“Are you mad I didn’t tell you?” Louis asked, he looked so regretful that Harry couldn’t even think about being mad at him. “No, I’m not mad. It didn’t feel nice to hear it from Niall but I’m sure you had your reasons not to tell me. But we can discuss those later. Now, we have some guests who are eagerly waiting to spend time with you,” Harry smiled.

“Guests? Who?” Louis asked, confused.

“You have to get up and see,” Harry smirked and got up, Louis following him. “But, darling, as much as I love seeing you naked, I’m not sure our guests won't. I suggest you put on some clothes and then come to the living room. Okay?”

“Okay,” Louis answered and kissed Harry. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s okay. Just put some clothes on,” Harry smiled. Louis started putting on joggers and a t-shirt while Harry went ahead.

“He’s coming,” he said as he saw the boys, and some of their friends already in place to surprise Louis.

When Louis opened the bedroom door they all jumped up, whistling and shouting “Happy Birthday!” while throwing confetti on him. Louis was smiling wide when Harry found his gaze. That was exactly what he had hoped for.

++

“Thank you, Harry. For making this day so special,” Louis sighed as they were laying on their bed after Niall, Liam and Zayn had finally left. The party had been a success. Rose and the twins had dropped by with Spencer and few other staff members as well as many of their friends from school. Surprisingly many wanted to get away from the pre-Christmas fuss that was currently happening in almost every home.

“I wanted to give you the birthday you haven’t had in many years,” Harry said quietly, while gently petting Louis’ hair. He was content here, having his boyfriend in his arms, happy and soft.

Louis looked up. “How did you know I don’t usually celebrate my birthday?”

“Umm.. That little Irish bird might have told me that too, but don’t be mad at him! I came up with the party and did all the planning! The guys just helped.” Harry quickly explained. He didn’t want to throw Niall under the bus just because he had told Harry about Louis’ birthday.

“I’m not mad, silly. I was just really surprised. Thank you,” Louis said and gave a little kiss to Harry’s chest. “But wait, was the party your gift for me? Because if it was, it was perfect.”

“Actually, I do have another present for you too,” Harry bashfully admitted. He carefully sat up as Louis was still laying on him. He opened the drawer on his night stand and pulled out a gift he had wrapped a few days early. “Here, but it doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to,” he explained as Louis took the gift. “Happy birthday, love.”

Louis examined the box and slowly opened it while Harry got more nervous by the second. Louis looked at him and laughed, “Why are you so nervous, it’s not like you got me a bottle of lube or anything.” Instantly Harry flushed beet red.

“Fuck, you got me a bottle of lube?” Louis said as he tore the box open. And yes, there it was. Strawberry flavoured lube, and it was the expensive brand Louis had seen at the store once and wondered to Harry why someone would pay so much for a bottle of lube. Louis had never needed lube since usually the omega’s slick did the job, but he knew some pairs still used it. Especially when it was an alpha who was getting fucked. Louis had a flashback to his latest rut and the conversation they had had about Harry maybe fucking him one day. “You want to fuck me?” Louis asked bluntly.

“No! I mean, yes I do want to fuck you. But only if you want me to!” Harry explained. “Like I said earlier, it doesn’t have to mean anything. Only if you want it to. We can use it on other stuff too. I mean I got the flavoured one because I thought giving a blowjob would be fun with strawberry in the mix.” He was still as red as a tomato, looking nervously at Louis.

Louis twiddled the bottle in his hands. Harry, his precious boyfriend, had actually gone out and bought a bottle of lube for him, for them. It must have been awkward for him, since he clearly smelled like he had an alpha and he definitely looked more like an omega now. There was this lightness in his step, and he acted a little more confident, like he was more familiar in his skin. He even wore pink nail polish, a colour that was commonly only used by omegas. But still going out and buying lube while being an omega was something that was really uncommon.

“I think I want you to fuck me. Or at least we can try…?” It sounded more like a question even to Louis’ ears. So, he tried again, with more determination in his voice, “I want you to fuck me.” He had dreamed about it for a long time but never had a partner who he could trust enough. Not until Harry came into his life and everything changed.

“Are you sure? I mean, we really don’t have to do it today. Or ever. I just wanted us to have the possibility.”

Louis straddled Harry, giving him little kisses all over his face, “Yes, I’m sure. Maybe we can go slow and stop if it feels too weird?”

Harry put his hands on Louis’ hips and squeezed, “We can do whatever you want, baby. Do you want to do it now?” It sounded weird to hear Harry call him baby, since usually it was Louis’ nickname for him, but maybe he could let it slide. It was nice to hear Harry call him that, and to take control. So, Louis looked Harry straight to his eyes and nodded, “Yes, fuck me.”

Harry’s hands started wandering on Louis’ side, slowly pulling his shirt up. “Is this okay?” Harry asked. When Louis nodded, he took his shirt off all the way. Then he removed his own shirt quickly. They had seen each other naked countless times by now, mostly because they both liked to sleep naked, but this time it felt different. This time it was for something neither had done before. Harry slowly helped Louis on his back and undressed them both while kissing him softly. When they were naked, he just sat and admired Louis until he started squirming under Harry’s intense gaze. Louis put a pillow under his hips because he knew from experience it would be easier for Harry to enter him like that. He was suddenly very nervous. This time it would be him getting fucked.

“You are so beautiful, I cannot believe I get to have you,” Harry whispered as he started leaving little kisses all over Louis’ body. Gradually Louis relaxed under Harry’s praise and care. Harry slowly made his way to his navel and down his happy trail until he reached Louis’ cock. It was hard and heavy as Harry wrapped his hand around it. “I’m gonna suck you while I open you up, to make it easier for you. But just say if anything feels unpleasant and I will stop, okay?”

Louis nodded so Harry poured lube on his fingers and some over Louis’ cock. It made the slide of his hand so much smoother, and pleasurable that Louis didn’t even notice the finger that was entering his hole until Harry was already inside. He clenched hard around it, but relaxed when Harry deepthroated him as he kept pumping his finger in and out. Harry sucked harder as he pushed the second digit inside. He slowly moved his fingers as he kept sucking Louis. Louis didn’t know what he was supposed to be doing so he just laid there and let himself feel. Harry’s long fingers moved carefully inside him while his length was being sucked in the most perfect way. The only noises surrounding them were Harry’s little hums and Louis’ occasional sighs of “Harry” and “fuck.”

When Harry finally found his prostate and stroked on it, Louis forcefully bucked up in Harry’s mouth making him splutter. He pulled off and looked at Louis but continued to stroke his spot. “Fucking hell Harry!”

Harry just smiled pleased, “Is this the first time you've had your prostate played with?” When Louis nodded, Harry pushed his fingers harder on the spot, making Louis scream. “Do you like it?”

“YES!” Louis shouted. He was sure he was about to come when Harry pulled his fingers out. “No, I want more,” he whined.

“I’ll give you more, love. But I need to add lube,” Harry said as he reached for the bottle. Suddenly he stopped. “Shit. I forgot the condoms.”

Louis looked at Harry, his cock also standing big and hard. He really wanted it in him tonight. “We don’t actually need a condom if you feel comfortable fucking without one.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, confused.

“I got tested after my rut. I’m clean. And you being a virgin..” Louis trailed off.

“You mean, we can do it bare?” When Louis nodded, Harry continued, “Why didn’t you tell me you got tested?”

“I don’t know. It just never came up. I was meaning to tell you, but we’ve been so busy with school and everything. Don’t be mad baby, please.”

“I’m not mad, just surprised.”

“So do you want to fuck me bare?” Louis asked, cheekily wiggling his butt which made his cock sway from side to side.

Harry burst out laughing. “You absolute dork.” Then he kissed Louis slowly, “Of course I want to fuck you bare, to feel you completely.” He then pushed three fingers in, which made Louis yelp in surprise.

“Menace.” Louis said, even though his brain was screaming he wanted more. “Could you please just get on with it. I need you in me, today if that’s possible.”

Harry just kissed him again while his fingers opened Louis up, getting him ready. When Harry finally deemed Louis open enough he pulled up and positioned himself between Louis’ legs. “I’ve never done this before. If it hurts too much, tell me to stop. Or if it feels weird.”

“Love, I have never done this before either. And you have done a great job making me ready for you. Just go slow, you are huge,” Louis said as he watched Harry add even more lube to his entrance as well as on his own cock.

“Okay,” Harry said as he slowly started to push himself inside Louis’ heat. He was big, Louis felt like he was being split in half which made him clench around Harry.

“Babe, you need to relax or I’m not gonna fit,” Harry whispered as he lowered himself on Louis and kissed his neck.

“Sorry, it just feels so weird.”

“Too weird?” Harry asked, concerned.

“No, just weird. Could you maybe kiss me, make me forget what is happening down there?”

“I can do that,” Harry smiled and kissed him, making every thought disappear from Louis’ brain. His hands travelled to Harry’s hair and his legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Suddenly he felt Harry bottom out.

“I’m all in. Do you need a breather?”

Louis tried to decide how he felt. Harry was in him, completely in him. He had never felt this close to anyone before. Not even when he had once forgotten a condom when he fucked an omega during their heat. No, that couldn’t even be compared to what he was feeling right now. He was surrounded by Harry, feeling small and vulnerable in his arms. Something Louis hadn’t felt in a long, long time, if ever. Most importantly he felt safe. “Please, move,” was the only thing he got out of his mouth.

Harry did as he was asked. He slowly started moving, making sure he wasn’t hurting Louis. But when his cock hit Louis’ prostate, making him squeeze around Harry, his rhythm started to get sloppy.

“You can move faster, you know. It feels good now,” Louis encouraged him. Harry looked him straight in the eyes as he sped up his movements.

“You are so beautiful, so perfect, you feel so good,” Harry babbled as he kept fucking Louis with increasing speed. “Nothing compares to you, my beautiful soulmate, my sweet creature.”

Louis felt the heat building up in him. He was getting close and Harry’s words made him feel hot all over. When Harry’s hand found itself around Louis’ length and his mouth started sucking Louis’ neck near his own mating mark place it was game over for Louis.

The only thing Louis could think of when he started coming was how much he loved Harry, how safe and loved he made him feel. And suddenly the words were spilling out of his mouth at the same time as he spilled all over his chest “I love you, Harry, I love you I love you I love you.”

Harry was chasing his own release when the words Louis was saying registered in his brain. But he couldn’t believe it, Louis was not ready, he wasn’t there yet. He had said it himself. Harry decided it was his brain playing tricks on him, making him hear things he wanted to hear. But for a few moments he wanted to believe it was true. When he finally came, he shot deep inside his boyfriend and he collapsed on him. They were both breathing heavily, feeling exhausted.

Louis caressed Harry’s hair gently, whispering quietly in his hair as he waited for Harry to gather enough strength to pull out. “Baby, you were so good, you felt so good, thank you for making this so special for me.” Louis was quiet for a while but decided he needed to say it because it seemed Harry hadn’t heard him. “I love you.” There, it couldn’t be brushed off as a heat of a moment thing anymore.

Harry raised his head immediately. “Do you really mean it? You love me?” His eyes were wide, cheeks glowing red, his hair was a mess. He was the most beautiful omega Louis had ever seen.

“I do, I love you Harry. I have loved you for quite some time already, I just wasn’t ready to say it.”

Harry surged to kiss him, “I love you too, so much.”

Louis’ body filled with warmth. He didn’t think hearing Harry say those three little words would make him feel like this. But they did and he wanted to hear them again. “Could you say it again, please,” he asked quietly.

“I love you Louis, so much. I’m in love with you,” Harry said and smiled. Louis flushed red and pulled Harry back so he could kiss him again. “I love you.”

After a few more kisses, Harry finally moved to lay on his side next to Louis, his fingers travelling over Louis’ body while he watched him in awe. “I didn’t think you would be ready to say it until after my heat,” Harry confessed.

“I thought so too but being so close to you like this. Seeing how much you care for me; how gentle you are with me. I knew I loved you the day you came to see me during my rut. I had missed you so much and when you showed up to my door I just knew. That’s why I got tested too, so we wouldn’t have to worry about condoms when your heat came. I knew I wanted to be with you without a barrier.”

Harry watched him, his smile dimming out when Louis started talking about getting tested. “I love that you want to feel me when you make love to me. But I just would have liked to have been included. You know you mean the world to me Louis, you are my soulmate for crying out loud! I care about things like these. Fuck, I care so much it hurts sometimes. And it makes me feel like I’m not important when you leave me out like that. And then you say you love me and it’s all just confusing.”

Louis turned on his side too, hissing a little as he felt the burn in his arse. “I’m really sorry I didn’t tell. I know it’s not an excuse, but I’ve never been in a relationship like this. In the past I only had to care for myself. I promise to start including you more. I’m sorry.”

Harry looked him straight in the eyes, but he only found sincerity and love shining back at him. “I love you and I forgive you. Just, no more secrets like this.”

“I love you too. No more secrets,” Louis answered and kissed Harry. “Speaking of honesty, could we please go take a shower. There’s stuff coming out of me and it doesn’t feel pleasant.”

Harry just laughed. “Gladly, I’m completely wet too, front and back, I really need a shower.”

Louis’ eyes turned dark. “Fucking me made you wet?” he asked as his hand travelled to Harry’s back, he wanted to feel how he had affected Harry. The slick he found made it easy to slide his fingers inside him, easily finding his prostate. Harry arched his back and moaned, “Louis, please, fuck.”

Louis felt his own cock twitching in interest as he felt Harry’s starting to grow too. “I want to come again. Please, make me come, I love it when you make me come with your fingers,” Harry begged.

“Anything for you, love, anything.” Louis said as he started fucking Harry with his fingers and rubbing their cocks together. “Fuck you always feel so amazing. How is this even possible?” Louis asked while pulling Harry even closer to him. He wanted to feel him, all of him. But not yet, there would be another day for that. Now he just wanted to make his boyfriend come.

“There, right there!” Harry shouted when Louis' fingers found his prostate again just as Harry pushed his fingers inside Louis. He was still wet and open, so it didn’t hurt. Soon his fingers found Louis’ spot and continued rubbing it. They worked together like a well-oiled machine until Harry shouted and came hard, Louis following him only a few seconds later.

“Fuck, fucking fuck,” Louis breathed heavily while pulling his fingers out, Harry doing the same. “That..”

“- was amazing,” Harry ended his sentence. 

“Exactly!” Louis agreed. “But now we really need to shower and preferably change the sheets. These are absolutely filthy.”

Harry just laughed. “Yes, please. Shower first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something that is not common in abo fics, but I have read it in one other fic at least. Hope you liked the chapter.  
> See you next Tuesday 💜


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Ben? Well, he's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW:** This chapter has a scene of attempted sexual assault. Please check with me if you’re concerned! You can also skip this and still enjoy rest of the story. If you decide to not read this chapter, you can message me on [tumblr](https://cristalrush.tumblr.com/) and I'll tell you what happens in it so you won't miss anything important.

_Since I was young, I have always known this: Life damages us, every one. We can’t escape that damage. But now, I am also learning this: We can be mended. We mend each other._  
_\- Veronica Roth_

On a Saturday evening at the end of January, Louis and Harry were closing Little Tunes. It had been quite a busy day and Louis was organising the records for the next morning. It was the last day of work before Harry’s scheduled heat-break. They wouldn’t be back until after his birthday, so Harry had baked a cake which had been devoured during coffee break. They had even invited Liam and Niall to the back with them. Bebe had told him it was the best cake she had ever tasted which they all had agreed. Harry had beamed and just enjoyed the atmosphere of love and friendship surrounding him. 

Harry closed the cash register and counted the money. After he had put it in the safe in the backroom, he walked back to the shop and noticed Louis was totally enchanted by the records he was going through. He smiled to himself, Louis was the most gorgeous alpha he had ever seen, and he still had a hard time understanding how his soulmate was so kind, sweet and amazing. Of course, Louis had his faults like everyone, but they completed each other in the best ways.

The only thing that bothered Harry was that they still haven’t bonded or even promised, they didn’t even talk about the possibility anymore. Harry knew Louis was still afraid he would leave him one day, even if they now knew they loved each other and said it multiple times a day. Yes, it still made butterflies go crazy in his stomach to hear Louis say those words. But now that his first heat with his alpha was approaching it felt more and more important that they at least do the promising ritual.

Harry had always dreamed of getting bonded during his first heat with his soulmate. He knew his parents had bonded that way and he wanted to follow in their footsteps. He hadn’t told Louis about this so his boyfriend had no idea why this was such a big deal for him. Harry knew they should talk about it, he should explain why doing at least the promising ritual was so important to him, but every time he tried, Louis somehow found a way to distract him or change the subject completely.

He decided to try to talk about it one more time. Maybe today would be the day Louis would finally listen. Harry walked to Louis and put his arms around him. Louis leaned back a little before going back to organising.

“Love,” Harry started carefully. “You know that my heat is coming up in just a few days.”

Louis responded with a happy hum. He was really looking forward to Harry’s heat.

“And you know how we have been together almost 5 months.”

He got another hum as a response, but it came out as more of a question this time.

“Do you think there might be a chance for us to promise during my heat?”

Louis huffed tiredly and turned around in Harry’s arms. He stroked the omega’s cheek and gave him a look Harry knew all too well. Louis was going to turn him down, but he needed to hear him say it.

“Harry baby, we have talked about this and you know how I feel about the whole promising thing.”

Harry let go of Louis and took a step back. “I’m not asking you to bond with me. I know you are not ready. But I’m asking you to promise, to show everyone that you are serious with me. That you want to be with me and I’m not just one of your conquests.” Harry was so tired hearing Louis say the same thing repeatedly.

“Don’t you believe that we are soulmates?” he asked quietly after Louis had failed to answer him.

“I do now! If I’m sure of one thing in my life it is the fact that we are soulmates,” Louis said. Which was a huge step forward from how he had felt before Harry came into his life.

“Then why can’t we do the promising ritual? I don’t understand. You say you love me, you say you know we are soulmates, you plan your future with me. Why don’t you want to make it official? You know how much that would help me to get rid of the other alphas hanging around me. I would be able to show them I’m taken, that I have found my soulmate. Why don’t you love me enough to trust that I’m not leaving you?” Harry finally said, his eyes filling with tears.

“Baby, I do love you, but,” Louis started and tried to hug Harry, but he was tired of hearing Louis’ excuses. He needed some time to be alone. “Don’t, just don’t. I don’t want to hear it.”

Louis looked like Harry had slapped him. Usually they solved their problems with touches, calming each other enough to talk through what was bothering them. But Harry denying Louis’ touch meant that he was really upset, more than normal.

“I need some time alone, especially since Rose and Spencer are coming over tonight. I’m gonna walk home while you finish here. When you come home, we can talk. But I need to be alone now,” Harry said. He turned around and walked out of the shop. He felt terrible leaving Louis behind like that but he knew this was for the best. They both needed some time to collect their thoughts. He knew he needed to get it together before Rose came over. She wanted to wish him a happy birthday now while it was still possible. After this Louis wouldn’t allow any other alphas near him, not before his heat was over.

As Harry was walking down the street he had this nagging feeling that someone was watching him. He sped up his steps until he was almost home. He started to get his keys out when he smelled something familiar. Instantly Harry broke out a cold sweat.

“Hi Harry. Long-time no see.”

It was Ben. Harry had forgotten Ben used to visit Manchester quite a lot because he loved Little Tunes, or more specifically he loved the employees there, Zayn and Bebe, but mostly Louis. Ben hadn’t been there for months though. At least Harry hadn’t seen him after that first time so long ago when he had just joined the pack.

“Hi Ben,” Harry answered nervously. He was trying to calculate how he could get inside before Ben could do something to him. He tried to subtly open the door but when he dropped the keys because his hands were shaking so badly, he knew there was no way out. His only option was to talk to Ben and hope he could distract him long enough for someone to come help him. Maybe Ben hadn’t noticed he was an omega. Harry’s mind was racing a mile a minute while he tried to look unbothered. “How have you been?” Harry continued, trying to calm himself down.

“I’ve been good, thank you for asking,” Ben started, then inhaled deeply, “But it seems like you’ve been even better. Coming out as an omega and all. I’m hurt you didn’t trust us enough to tell us who you really were. Ari would have never let you go if he had known. He had promised me I could have you, if you had presented as an omega.” 

Harry tried to understand what Ben was saying. Ari, his old pack leader, had promised him to someone without his consent when he hadn’t even presented yet? He felt cold suddenly. Ben had to be lying. “Still no mate, I see.” Ben continued with a smug voice, glancing at the spot on Harry’s neck.

Harry knew he was in trouble as soon as Ben had brought up the mate subject. It was one thing to be an omega but being unmated meant that he was free game for Ben. Or so it had been in his old pack, it didn’t matter that he had a boyfriend now. He was still not promised to anyone, and with Ari’s approval Ben was allowed to do whatever he wanted. In his old pack all unmated omegas were more or less harassed by alphas until the day they got promised. In the new pack Harry had grown so used to being treated with respect that he didn’t know what to do. Never had he been in a situation where an aggressive alpha was coming on to him like this, let alone someone who thought he had some kind of permission to do it.

“Aww, the little dove has lost its tongue,” Ben said while walking closer to Harry. He then sniffed the air again and his eyes widened. “You are coming up to your heat. I figured it was about to start. You used to disappear around this time when you still lived with your aunt. I always thought you had to be hiding something.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Harry felt more scared than he had ever felt in his life. He knew he had to get away from Ben in any way possible before he could use his alpha voice on him and take away his free will. Or worse, bond him against his will right now and after that take him away from here when there would be nothing Harry could do about it. He tried to cover up his neck as he slowly walked backwards until his back hit the wall. He still didn’t know what to say or do. He just wished he had waited for Louis so they could have walked back home together. He needed his mate now more than anything.

“Come on now, little dove, let me see you properly. I’ve missed you a lot. And I think you have missed me too, haven’t you,” Ben said while walking closer to Harry. And then he was in Harry’s space, scenting him. “Oh god, you smell good, I need you to stay really still now,” Ben continued as he revealed Harry’s neck by pulling his hand away and scraped his teeth along it.

Harry thought he was going to faint. He was so scared he felt paralyzed, he couldn’t move because Ben was using his alpha voice and as much as he wanted to run, his wolf didn’t let him. He let out a whimper as he felt Ben biting his neck like he was tasting him. “Oh, we are going to have so much fun,” Ben said and then his teeth started to sink in Harry’s skin.

++

Back in the shop Louis felt horrible. Harry had been more upset about their conversation than he had been before. Louis didn’t really understand why doing the promising ritual during his heat was so important for Harry, especially since they had talked about it quite a lot and Louis had explained his view on it. But the closer his heat came the more it seemed to bother him that they weren’t promised or weren’t going to do it anytime soon.

Louis decided that he needed to talk to Harry and get to the bottom of this. There had to be a reason why it was so important for him and Louis deserved to know it.

He closed the shop fast and started running home. He had this weird feeling that Harry wasn’t alright, but he thought it was only because he had been so upset when he left. The closer he got to their home the more anxious he got. Something was definitely wrong with Harry and it was more than just their conversation.

When he got on their street he noticed a familiar car but couldn’t quite place who it belonged to. Until it hit him, Ben. Fuck. Ben was there. Louis started running faster until he reached their building and then he saw Harry. Next to the entrance, in the shadows, pinned against the wall by Ben who seemed to be kissing his neck. Suddenly Louis remembered all the horror stories Harry had told from his old pack about how some alphas used to force omegas into mating them by bonding them against their will.

“STOP!” Louis yelled as loud as he could. That startled Ben enough that he turned to look at Louis. But Louis could only look at Harry. The fear in his eyes was painful to see, but as soon as he recognised Louis, Louis could sense the change in his scent. The fear subsided a little and relief flooded in its place until it was replaced with sudden emptiness that confused Louis. But he couldn’t give up, he needed to get Harry free.

But Ben wasn’t having it. He pushed Harry behind him and turned to Louis.

“He’s mine now. I bit him already.” Ben snarled at Louis while holding Harry back. Harry was standing unnaturally still, Louis could see Ben had used his alpha voice on him.

“No, you didn’t. Not yet,” Louis yelled. He was almost sure he was right. Harry’s scent was the same as before, not mixed with Ben’s repulsive smell. The only thing out of the ordinary was the fear that was still heavily prominent.

“How do you know? You aren’t his mate. You are just using him and now it’s my turn, little boy. Run along now and let me go peacefully. I’m going to take him with me, bond him and you can forget he ever existed because you are never seeing him again.”

Louis got angrier the more Ben talked. “You fucking arsehole. First of all, I haven’t been using him. Omegas are just as important as everyone else, you cannot just bond him and use him because you feel like it. And second of all, he’s my soulmate so you better back the fuck off!” Louis felt ready to jump on Ben and tear his throat open. He had never been this mad. All his instincts were shouting at him to save Harry and fast.

“Oh, he’s your soulmate. That’s thick. If he’s your soulmate why haven’t you bonded him already. What are you waiting for?” Ben asked as he took a step towards his car, keeping Harry in a tight grip.

“That’s none of your business. But you better let Harry go before I do something you really won’t like.”

Ben let out a loud laugh. “You? You are way too small to fight me. Just let me get into my car and we can forget this all happened. Okay, kid?”

That moment Louis saw something move behind Ben. It was Spencer. Louis hadn’t realised Spencer and Rose had arrived and seen this all unfold. Spencer was ready to attack as soon as Louis gave him a sign. Louis nodded at him.

“Just watch me,” Louis said and jumped on Ben at the same time as Spencer attacked him from behind. Together they brought Ben down and Spencer handcuffed him. “What the hell?” Ben screamed as he felt his hands being bound together.

“You know it’s illegal to bond or try to bond an omega against their will in our pack. And even worse when it's the pack leader’s son’s soulmate you're trying to force. You are spending the next few days in jail until we decide what we will do with you.” Spencer said as he helped Ben up from the ground.

If looks could kill, Louis felt like he would be a dead man now. “This isn’t over, kid,” Ben gritted through his teeth.

“Oh, I think it is. Goodbye arsehole. We will never meet again.”

As Spencer put Ben in his car, Louis turned around to look for Harry. He found the omega sitting on the ground hands around his knees. Rose was near him, talking softly but not touching. Louis could see Harry was in shock. He looked at his Mum who waved him to come closer.

“Harry, darling. Louis is here now; he will take care of you. Is it okay if he touches you? You can say no and we will call someone else here. But you need physical contact now. Your wolf needs it, it needs to know it’s safe. It needs to know your alpha is here and you are taken care of.”

Louis listened carefully to what his Mum was saying. What she was telling him wasn’t something they learn in a/b/o classes, it was something only a few people knew at this point. These kinds of attacks were so rare in their pack that only a few knew how to act when it happened. Louis couldn’t be more grateful to have his Mum there.

Carefully he approached Harry and sat next to him on the ground. He slowly put his arm around him as his Mum motioned for him to do. At first Harry tensed up, but when Rose continued to explain that having Louis near would eventually make him feel better, he relaxed. After what felt like eternity, when Harry had stopped shaking, Louis was finally able to get him to stand up so they could go inside. Rose had gone in before them, to make sure everything was okay inside. They hadn’t been sure if Ben had somehow broken into their flat too.

“Mum, we're coming in,” Louis shouted at the door. “Come to the kitchen, I have tea ready,” Rose answered. He guided Harry carefully to sit and gave him a mug of tea. “Drink this, baby. You’ll feel better,” he said as he handed Harry the mug Rose had made.

Rose looked at Harry slowly starting to sip the burning hot tea. “Darling, you can wait for it to cool down a bit, no need to burn your tongue.” Harry looked up to her, his eyes were blank but he nodded and put the mug down. Rose looked at him for a few minutes until she sighed and said, “Louis can we talk in the living room for a minute?”

Louis didn’t want to leave Harry but he needed to know what to do with him so he agreed. He didn’t look like himself at all, his eyes were scarily empty, and Louis couldn’t sense anything he was feeling. “Baby, I’ll be right back,” he said to Harry and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Harry just sat there, staring out of the window without responding.

“Harry’s in shock,” Rose said as soon as Louis joined him. “His wolf doesn’t understand what is going on, it’s confused because it’s not bonded as it thinks it should be. You got there in time luckily. Ben’s teeth didn’t break his skin, so they didn’t bond but it was near. His wolf thinks now that there’s something wrong with it because Ben had already marked him as his own but then the actual bonding was interrupted. Harry is happy Ben didn’t get to do it, but he was so scared that his wolf took over and that’s why he’s in this state, he’s in a kind of omega survival mode. He will do whatever an alpha makes him do and maybe that way get the alpha to bond with him. It’s like he’s in heat but without the actual heat part. The biggest confusion for the wolf is that the alpha trying to bond him wasn’t his soulmate, it was someone he used to fear. Harry will not remember what happened after you showed up and his wolf took over, mostly just feelings, just like in heat. And that’s why it’s so important that you make him feel safe and loved by his own soulmate. That’s how Harry can come out again.”

Louis stared at him Mum, but then the anger started pouring out. “I’m so fucking angry at myself that I couldn’t protect him and now he’s sitting in the kitchen like some fucking zombie without free will! Fucking Ben, I’ll kill him. I swear I’ll kill him!”

“Louis!” Rose shouted. “Stop! You will do no such thing, don’t even think about it. Because I know you could, I know your wolf demands revenge, but he’s not worth throwing away your life for. Ben didn’t have time to do any irreversible damage. Harry needs you right now. He needs his alpha, he needs his soulmate. Be that for him. Keep him near and keep him safe. What does Harry do when he wants to feel happy?”

Louis thought for a second, his anger subsiding. His Mum was right, Ben wasn’t worth his attention. But Harry was. “Umm.. he likes to be near me, he says it makes him happy. And he likes to read, especially his Mum’s journals. That makes him smile.”

“Good, that’s good. First he should take a shower, as should you, to wash off any traces of Ben. Then you need to scent him, make him yours again. Afterwards, keep him near and maybe you could read the journals to him? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you reading them too.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

Rose hugged Louis tight, “I know this is hard, but you will get through this. Harry just needs to know you are there and you will not leave him. It might take a couple of days, even a week but it will get better. He is safe now.”

Louis thankfully sank into his Mum’s arms, he needed this hug now more than anything. Suddenly it hit him, “His heat! It starts in a couple of days! We were supposed to have sex before that, Harry wanted it. He didn’t want to be a virgin when his heat started.” Louis shut his mouth fast. This was something he or Harry didn’t want his Mum to know.

Rose chuckled, but then turned serious again, “I don’t think it’s wise to have sex now, Harry will not remember it anyway. But if his heat starts, you will act like you two have agreed. He cannot be alone during this heat.”

Louis’ cheeks pinked. It was still difficult to talk about sex with his Mum. “I won’t leave him alone, I promise. I will do what he needs me to do.”

“Good. Okay, I’ll be leaving then. It’ll be easier for Harry if there’s only one alpha here with him. I’ll be sending food for you two tomorrow, since I noticed you don’t have enough to last until Harry’s heat is over.”

They had planned on going shopping tomorrow, to buy heat food that Louis could give to Harry. Louis almost started to cry, Harry had so much planned and now it was all fucked up.

“Don’t cry love, it’ll be okay. You will get your Harry back, just be close to him,” Rose whispered as she hugged Louis one more time.

“Thanks, Mum. Really, for everything. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’m sure you would have figured it out, you are my son after all,” Rose smiled. She went to say goodbye to Harry and left the flat. She still needed to start dealing with Ben that evening.

Louis put the shower on before he went back to Harry. He had finished his tea and was now just sitting. “Harry, baby. We need to take a shower now.” He figured it would be easiest to just shower together. Harry stood up and followed Louis with his head bent down. It pained Louis to see him like this. He was so used to seeing Harry talking and laughing. He had been so happy lately, with his heat approaching and all.

The shower they had was very different from any other they had shared before. Louis carefully washed Harry, making sure he washed all traces of Ben away. He checked out Harry’s neck while he was washing him. Ben had only made a small bruise that would heal in a few days. Then he cleaned himself quickly before wrapping Harry in a big fluffy towel and guiding him back to their bedroom. He helped Harry put on some soft clothes and cuddled him on their bed. He found the journal he had seen Harry read last night. It felt a little wrong to read it, but he knew it would help. He decided to start from the beginning, they would have time to read the whole book.

++

The next couple of days were mostly spent in bed but not like Louis had thought. Rose had sent them premade dinners as well as easy snacks, so he didn’t have any problem with feeding them. Harry slept a lot and when he was awake, Louis read him the journal. At times he would start whining in his sleep, tossing and turning, probably having nightmares. Louis always pulled him near and whispered soothing things in his ear until he calmed down, clutching Louis tightly. Louis still couldn’t sense any of Harry’s feelings and he missed them. Normally he was like an open book, but now nothing was giving away if he was feeling better or not. Louis just kept following Rose’s advice and hoped for the best.

In the evening of the third day, they were laying in bed again after Louis had made them a bath earlier. He could smell that Harry’s heat was getting closer, so he wanted to get him to relax, hopefully get him to come out again, but it hadn’t been successful. Harry was still silent, but what bothered him the most were his eyes. It was like the light had died in them. Louis now realised how lively Harry’s eyes were, and how they always lit up when Louis was near. It was heart-breaking to see how different he now was. Louis had cried a few times because it all felt so wrong to him. And thinking how some omegas were forced to live like this to keep themselves safe, no wonder Harry was so passionate about promoting omega-rights and raising awareness. He decided that he would start helping Harry even more with it, but first he would have to get his Harry back.

Louis once again pulled the journal out as he held Harry close. He liked reading Anne’s writing and it seemed to calm Harry down a lot. From what he had read it appeared Anne and David had started dating some time ago and she thought they were soulmates. David still hadn’t had his heat, so they weren’t sure, but if Anne’s writings were indicating anything she knew they were. Louis smiled, it seemed so similar to their situation, no wonder Harry had figured it out so fast, even if Zayn had to help him a bit. But now the entry seemed different. Anne had drawn hearts all over the page and it looked like the text had been written in a hurry.

“Harry, baby, I’m about to read another entry. We’ll see what fun things your parents have been up to this time,” Louis whispered before he started reading. He just hoped they could have read these together, Harry reading them to him, but this would have to do.

_“Dear diary,_

_It happened, it finally happened. David’s heat. We are soulmates, he knows it now and god, I love him so much. His heat started just three days ago, it happened so suddenly we didn’t have time to prepare as we would have wanted. But luckily I was staying the night when it started._

_I won’t go into details of what we did, I think you know already. It’s not like we hadn’t done it before. It was just so much better now that he gave me his all. His heat was over fast, just 48 hours. I’d like to think it was because of me, haha. I did quite an impressive job satisfying him. I must admit I’m exhausted still, but it was so worth it._

_And just when his heat was ending, we bonded. He had asked me to do it while he was still under. Someone had told him the bond would be even stronger then. Of course, I did what he asked, and the feeling that it gave me, ah! Nothing, nothing in this world can top it. He is my everything, my lover, my friend, my future husband and my soulmate. I will do anything to keep him happy with me. Maybe one day we can even have babies. I want to have many, many babies. But this is it, this is where our story starts._

_I must go now, Diary. David is calling me. I just wanted to tell you what happened. I’m so happy!_

_Love, Anne”_

Louis stared at the journal. Everything was making sense now, Harry’s need to at least promise during his heat, why he was so hurt when he had denied him and yet he kept asking about it. His parents had bonded during his dad’s first heat. Louis felt like an idiot. The times he had said no, he hadn’t even been open to discuss it.

He turned to look at Harry, who had fallen asleep. “I’m so, so sorry baby. I didn’t know. I wish I had though, I wish you would have told me, shouted it at me over my stupid excuses. But I will promise with you during your heat. I want to. I cannot bear the idea of losing you. I want to be with you forever. I want what your parents had. I want to give it to you, I promise.” He kissed Harry’s forehead as the boy next to him stirred a bit.

“Louis?” Harry asked with a rough voice, he hadn’t used it in days.

“Harry?”

Harry opened his eyes. “What happened? Where are we?” Harry asked confused. Then his eyes widened with fear and his hand flew to his neck, “Did Ben..?”

“No! I got there in time and Spencer and I were able to get him off you. You're safe now,” Louis assured him.

“Oh, thank god,” Harry answered with relief and yawned, “I’m still so tired,” he mumbled. Harry snuggled closer to Louis and then he was asleep again. Louis looked at him baffled. Harry was back, his Harry was back! Hopefully everything would be back to normal soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a fic that sadly has since been deleted. This was the first chapter I ever wrote and the story grew around it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's heat is approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta, Chelle, chose the quote on this chapter and it fits the story perfectly.  
> I cannot believe our journey is almost over. Now, enjoy some smut.

_'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do_  
_And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do_  
_It's been so long, it's been so long, maybe we're fireproof_  
_'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do_  
_\- One Direction, Fireproof_

Harry woke up covered in sweat and it didn’t help that Louis was glued to his back from head to toe. He felt confused, the last thing he remembered was Ben approaching him on their street. After that it was just darkness until last night when he woke up in Louis’ arms, feeling safe and warm. He knew his wolf had taken over to keep him safe and he was grateful for it. Even if he didn’t know exactly what had happened, he knew his wolf would never let him get hurt, it would do anything to protect him. Harry thought he had read about it happening sometimes in threatening situations, but he had never heard what it felt like coming out of that place. He thought feeling feverish was caused by the state he had been in for however long; he had no idea. He carefully got up even though Louis kept making unhappy growling sounds that made Harry’s wolf try to force him back into Louis’ hold. But the need to pee won, even over his wolf.

After doing his business Harry noticed how wet he was, his skin was hurting, and he was still sweating. He tried to remember how he had ended up at home, but all he could recall was feeling very scared until it suddenly changed. Slowly he had felt safe and happy and at one point he could feel how much Louis loved him, even had heard him murmuring something to him, something very meaningful. Or at least Harry thought it was meaningful since the memory kept slipping away every time he almost remembered the words whispered to him. But he knew those words were the thing that made him feel safe enough that he wanted to come back to Louis from the dark place he had been in.

Harry decided to take a quick shower and then eat breakfast. Something felt off but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. When he was making their breakfast, he heard Louis getting up and walking to the kitchen. As soon as he saw Louis in all his naked glory, scratching his sides, his cock hanging hard between his legs while Harry’s slick started to drip out of him he knew exactly what was happening. He was in heat, or almost entering it. He knew the early stages usually lasted for a few days but now he was already there. How long had he been out of it?

“How long was I out?” He asked, skipping all normal small talk, he needed to know.

“Three days,” Louis answered. “Are you okay? You don’t look so good,” he continued as he walked to Harry while he continued cutting up fruits and wrapped his arms around his naked waist from behind since Harry hadn’t even thought about putting on clothes after his shower, his skin feeling extra sensitive.

Three days, that was an awfully long time of no real memories of what he had been doing. But those thoughts were fast subdued by the feeling of Louis touching him. “Fuck,” Harry said as he leaned back. Nothing had ever felt better than having his alpha’s arms around him, his cock pushing into Harry’s crack while his hands wandered on his waist, slowly moving downwards, like Louis didn’t even realise he was doing it until they touched Harry’s equally hard cock. Louis pulled his hands back like he had been burned.

“Don’t you dare take your hands off of me now!” Harry almost screamed. He needed Louis’ touch like he was starving. The hands were back in an instant, but they were higher now.

“Is your heat starting?” Louis carefully asked.

“Mmhm,” Harry hummed as he guided Louis’ hands back on his cock. He closed his eyes, rested his hands on the worktop and enjoyed feeling Louis’ hands wrapping around him as more slick rushed out. It was already dripping down his thighs. There was no way Louis didn’t feel it. Louis carefully started to stroke Harry, as he grinded himself on Louis’ length.

“Should we talk before your heat sets in?” Louis asked carefully.

“I don’t think I have time to talk, besides, your hands feel so good on me, I don’t want to talk. Please I need more, Louis, please,” Harry pleaded while he started panting.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes!” Harry breathed out. He could feel Louis smiling while he kissed his neck, whispering something about him being a “bossy omega”. Still Louis sped up his movements until Harry was coming all over his stomach and Louis’ hand. When he had ridden out his orgasm, the haze lifted a little.

“We need to eat while I’m still somewhat coherent,” Harry said. And turned around in Louis’ arms so he could kiss him. That seemed to be a mistake as Louis’ still hard cock rubbing against Harry’s only made him hard again. “Fuck, in few hours I’ll be under and the only thing I'll want is your knot. We need to eat now,” Harry tried as he kept grinding against Louis.

“Whatever you want, baby. But I really need to come, you feel so good and your smell, oh my god your smell. It’s driving me absolutely insane,” Louis panted as he started grinding too, his hands found Harry’s arse and soon there was a finger pumping in and out of his arse.

“Louis, please please, more, fucking hell,” Harry kept babbling as Louis continued his movements. Soon they were both panting into each other’s mouths, trying to kiss but failing spectacularly. When Louis’ finger found Harry’s spot and rubbed it a few times he came again, Louis following shortly after him, shooting his load over them both.

“Great, now we have to shower before we can eat!” Harry huffed.

Louis just smiled and repeated, “Bossy omega,” as he guided them to the bathroom. After a quick shower they ate the fruit cubes and toast Harry had prepared earlier, before Louis had interrupted him. When Harry started doing the dishes, Louis carefully asked him, “Do you… umm.. want to have sex before you go under, or do you want to wait? Or I could leave if you want. We don’t have to spend your heat together if you don’t want to.”

Harry turned around fast, “Don’t you dare leave me alone. I will finally know for sure that you are my soulmate when we spend my heat together. Why would I want you to go?”

“I know you didn’t want to be a virgin before we have heat sex. I know you wanted to remember your first time…” Louis’ voice faded off. “And with everything that happened during the last few days. It must be overwhelming for you.”

Harry thought for a while, Louis was right. It was very overwhelming, having an older alpha attacking him, and then having lost three days, but his heat didn’t know that. It was coming on full force, he could already feel it taking over. He didn’t have much time before he would be fully under. “Listen, I know you are concerned, but I want to spend my heat with you, I want you to do everything we have talked about. I remember you making me feel so loved last night that it brought me back to you. I cannot even imagine being away from you now. So please, stay with me.”

Louis smiled softly, “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“Good,” Harry sighed relieved. “And to answer your question earlier, I don’t think we have time to have sex before I go under, I’m slipping already but if you want to, we can always go to the bedroom and maybe.. you know.. start.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

Louis let out a laugh, “You are such a dork. Why do I love you so much.”

“I don’t know, but either you come with me right now, or I will get my old knotting dildo and fuck myself with that,” Harry smiled and ran to their bedroom Louis following him as soon as he got himself up from the chair.

“Don’t you dare even think about your dildo. I’m here and I will give you whatever you need,” Louis said as he pushed Harry on their bed. Harry only had time to move a little upwards, so he was laying in the middle before Louis deepthroated him.

“Oh fuck, Louis, fuck fuck fuck, alpha, yes, oh yes, I need more,” Harry wailed. He knew he wanted to feel Louis before he would get too hazy and feverish.

Louis pushed two fingers inside him, without meeting any resistance as more slick rushed out. Harry’s body was ready to take him now. “Okay baby, okay. I got you,” Louis whispered as he kissed his way up until he met Harry’s mouth and dived in.

Harry spread his legs wider and before he knew it, Louis’ cock was teasing his entrance.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked one last time, looking into his eyes searching for an answer, even though they both knew it would be almost impossible to stop at this point.

“Yes, just get in me already, I need your knot!” Harry almost screamed. He felt too empty, it almost hurt how much he needed to be filled. Every heat he had been through, he himself had been responsible for his own satisfaction. In a fleeting thought he wondered how different this time would be, having Louis there. But that thought disappeared fast when Louis slowly started to push in him, while kissing his neck and nibbling the place where his bonding mark would hopefully one day be. The only thing he felt now was the stretch that felt almost too good to be true. None of his dildos had ever felt this good, not even the biggest one he had.

Harry must have said it out loud because Louis laughed and stopped just before he bottomed out. “That’s good to know. You feel amazing too, baby.” And then he was in. Harry could feel his knot already forming at the base of his cock, teasing his rim and fucking hell it felt good.

Louis started a slow rhythm, careful not to hurt him while Harry wrapped his legs around Louis and pulled him even deeper with every thrust. “I want to kiss you,” Harry pleaded and instantly Louis’ lips were on his, giving him everything he wanted.

After a while, Harry could feel Louis’ knot moving. It pushed against his rim every time Louis moved and soon it would be in him, locking them together. “Fuck you feel so good, how can you be so perfect and tight for me. Will you come for me baby, I want you to come for me,” Louis babbled as his movements started to get sloppy. Harry could only whine in response, Louis was doing everything just right, hitting all the right spots but he wanted more.

“I want your knot,” Harry breathed just when Louis’ knot stretched his rim and popped inside. He could feel his consciousness drifting away, he was finally full of Louis’ knot which kept pulsing inside, filling him with come. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Louis’ hand found his dick, stroked twice and Harry was coming, harder than ever before. “Louis, I love you, I love you, I love you,” Harry kept repeating, wanting Louis to know before heat would take over him.

“I love you too, I want to promise with you, can I, Harry, please say I can,” Harry heard Louis ask when he was slipping away.

“Yes,” he answered just before everything went dark again. But this darkness was different than the one he had been living in for the past few days, this was full of pleasure and want, lust and orgasms. He ached to be filled in the best way possible, the only thing he wanted was his alpha’s knot. And this time he knew his alpha was there to take care of his needs, whatever they would be. Harry sighed contentedly when he felt Louis inside him pulsing still, filling him with come, it was the only thing that mattered in his heat induced mind.

++

Louis felt out of it. He was locked tightly inside his omega who was sound asleep, smiling happily. They had been fucking almost non-stop for the whole day and night. He had lost count of how many times he had made Harry come, either on his cock or with his mouth and fingers. Harry seemed insatiable and Louis was not about to start complaining, but maybe now he could finally get some sleep. He had made Harry eat and drink a little the last time he was little coherent but that had ended up with Harry blowing him instead, so he had given up. They could eat more later.

Louis had never met an omega in heat who was this determined to get knotted so often. He smiled to himself, Harry really was his other half. No one had made him feel more like an alpha than Harry did with how much he could see him enjoying being manhandled and knotted. The only things coming out of his mouth during the last 24 hours were ‘alpha’, ‘knot’, ‘now’ and ‘love you’. It was sweet that even during his heat Harry still told him he loved him. Louis also knew the most intense part had started to wear off. Harry was still producing slick, but it wasn’t leaking out of him like it had been and he wasn’t as burning hot as he had been. Louis decided to sleep a little while his knot was coming down, he definitely deserved it.

Louis woke up to Harry sitting on top of him, riding him like he had been doing it all his life. His own cock was slapping up and down with the power of his movements, but he didn’t seem to care. For a while Louis enjoyed the view because Harry was beautiful like this. His curls bouncing around while his hands roamed all over his body, every now and then finding his nipples and pinching them. But Louis could see he was getting a bit tired yet still kept going. “Baby, you can slow down, I’m awake, let me help.”

Louis moved Harry on to his back with one swift move, placed himself between his legs and started pounding into him with full force. By now, he knew Harry liked it hard and fast. The faster he was filled with Louis’ knot the better. Harry’s eyes almost rolled up into his head when he suddenly clenched around Louis and came with a scream when Louis found his prostate. “You are doing so well, baby. Always so good for me,” Louis praised him as he kept fucking into his boyfriend. He worried a bit about how sore Harry would be when his heat would finally be over but Harry’s whining pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Knot, want your knot, now,” Harry kept begging. Louis sped up his movements a little more until he felt his knot pushing inside him and he started coming while Harry came the second time on just his cock. Louis accidentally fell on Harry when his arms gave out by the force of his orgasm and lack of hydration. But as he tried to get up, Harry hugged him tight against himself and whispered, “Stay alpha.” Some omegas liked their alpha to lay on them, feel their weight as it calmed them down when they were knotted, and it looked like Harry was one of those omegas.

“Sure thing love,” he whispered back and relaxed on top of his omega. Louis kept kissing Harry’s neck while he was still coming, every clench of Harry’s making more come spurt out of him. One particularly hard one made him see white, “Fuck you feel good, I want to be with you like this forever,” Louis mumbled between kisses until he noticed his face was on top of Harry’s bonding mark place. Harry felt so good under him, his hands lazily travelling across Louis’ back, legs tightly wrapped around his waist. 

It was time, Louis knew it. And he felt that Harry wanted it too. He took a deep breath and bit. Harry arched his back underneath him, letting out the most mouth-watering whining sounds and murmured, “Yes, alpha, please.”

But when he had bitten enough for the promising mark, Louis couldn’t stop. His wolf needed more, Harry’s wolf pleaded for more, so he bit a little harder feeling Harry’s skin break until he tasted blood rushing in his mouth. And at that moment he was filled with peace. It felt almost like a religious experience. He felt the wave of everything that Harry was feeling washing over him, the happiness, the lust, the trust he had in them, in Louis, but the most prominent feeling was the love Harry had towards him. He released his hold and licked the wound until it wasn’t bleeding anymore, Harry now sleeping soundly underneath him. He slowly turned them so Harry was laying on top of him while they slept. Louis had done it; they were now bonded and surprisingly it felt good. The panic he had thought that would follow was nowhere to be found. He only felt happiness. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

++

A couple of hours later Harry woke up. He had been sleeping on top of Louis, and as he moved Louis slipped out of him. He figured Louis had knotted him before they had fallen asleep. Carefully Harry moved to lay on Louis’ side, watching him sleep. His heat was gone, his skin was dry again as was his arse.

Harry felt different somehow. He was more whole, and when he thought about it, he felt more than he had before. There were some confusing feelings bouncing inside him, but there was also love and fierce protectiveness. Harry took a deep breath, inhaling their mixed scents and smiled. This was his soulmate, he now knew it for sure. Of course he had known for a long time but now Louis’ scent was making him feel at ease in a way nothing had ever made him feel before. He knew Louis would never leave him. When Harry moved his arm to brush Louis’ hair away from his face, he felt pain shooting right through his shoulder. Simultaneously Louis’ eyes flew open and he turned around just in time to see Harry noticing the bonding mark on his neck.

“We are bonded?” Harry asked, eyes wide open. Louis nodded and smiled a little, “Yeah.”

“You? How? Is this real?” Harry couldn’t believe it. Louis had been so strongly against bonding that he had honestly thought they would live their lives as a promised couple, but never bonded.

“Was it okay? I know we hadn’t talked about it, or I hadn’t talked about it but I could feel the want radiating from you,” Louis explained.

“Yes, of course it’s okay! Louis! I love you! So much!”

Louis let out a relieved laugh, “Good.”

“This explains the confusing feelings I have inside me. They are yours aren’t they?” Harry asked, as he moved closer to his mate, bonded mate, kissing his temple softly.

Louis looked down, “Yes, they are mine. I still have some work to do with my feelings towards bonding but I can feel how much you love me. I’m sorry the mark is hurting now, but it should get better in a few days.”

“Oh love, you mean everything to me, you know that now. And it’s okay. This is a good kind of pain, I like it,” Harry admitted as Louis kissed his mark and licked it. Harry could feel the motion making Louis hard again, guess seeing his mark on Harry made him a little horny even if he had just fucked him through his heat.

“Baby, would you.. I know we have just fucked for like 32 hours and you are probably a little sore but I really need to be in you now, please,” Louis asked.

“My heat lasted only 32 hours? Wow that’s a record for me,” Harry said amazed while Louis looked smug. He knew he had done a good job. “Stop looking so smug, it doesn’t suit you,” Harry slapped Louis on the chest as he turned on his back and spread his legs, “And if you want to be in me, I suggest you start moving.”

In an instant Louis was on top of him, already pushing in. “Fuck you feel so good, every time feels like the first time, how is that possible, I love you so much, you are so good to me,” Louis kept murmuring as he bottomed out.

Harry felt like his hole was sucking Louis in, he needed him. He could feel Louis’ passion, how much he wanted him and that made Harry leak even more despite the fact he had just come out of heat. “Fuck me Louis, just fuck me.”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Louis said as he began a steady rhythm, hitting Harry’s prostate in almost every thrust. “So tight and so hot.”

Harry was losing his mind. Louis felt amazing, filling him just on the right side of too much until he felt his knot starting to grow.

“Fuck me harder, make me yours. I want to be yours Louis, I want to be yours. I love you so much,” Harry kept begging as Louis pounded into him with a quickening pace.

Soon it was game over for both of them, Harry shooting between them as Louis’ knot filled him and Louis came with a shout. He was still coming when Harry came down from his orgasm. “Always fill me up so well,” Harry said as he caressed Louis’ hair and shoulders. Louis’ answer was to grunt and turn them around so Harry was once again laying on top of him.

“Do you want to sleep,” Harry asked carefully. He could see Louis’ eyes drooping.

“I don’t have to, I just want you here, close to me. I love you Harry.”

“Not like I could move, with your knot inside me,” Harry laughed. “But I love you too.” He laid his head on Louis’ chest as he listened to him breathing, the knot inside him causing waves of pleasure to go through him every now and then. Harry started drawing shapes on Louis’ chest. Alphas also had a place for bonding marks even if it was rarely used. Only one of the pair really needed the mark to form a bond and usually it was the omega who had it.

“Louis?” Harry asked after a while.

“Hmm?”

“What do you think about bonding marks on alphas?”

“They are very uncommon but I know they exist. Why do you want to know?”

“Would you maybe want one?” Harry asked, he was nervous, but he wanted to know, he needed to.

“I mean, I never thought about it before. But I’m not against the idea,” Louis answered truthfully. They were both quiet for a while, enjoying the closeness. Then Louis took a deep breath and asked, “Would you like to give me one?”

Harry could feel he was nervous too, their new bond making him sense Louis’ feelings even better. But even if Louis was nervous, this was very important for him too. “Yes, I would.” Harry admitted, “I think it would make us equal, carrying each other’s marks.”

“That’s a good point actually. Why should only the omega carry the mark? Okay, let’s do it,” Louis said enthusiastically.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I’m sure. I want this,” Louis assured him.

Carefully Harry sucked and took his skin between his teeth and bit. He could feel Louis pulsing even harder in him, his knot massaging against his prostate in the most pleasurable way. And then he tasted Louis’ blood, sure the actual bond had been already made but this made him feel even closer to Louis. Slowly he released the skin as Louis panted under him. Carefully Harry licked the mark until it looked like his own.

“Fuck, that was intense. Did you feel it?” Louis asked.

“I did. I feel like I’m even more connected to you. I didn’t think that was possible,” Harry smiled. He felt like he was on cloud nine, and Louis was there just beside him.

“Neither did I, but it feels so good, so right. I think I might have fallen even more in love with you,” Louis smiled and kissed Harry.

“Soulmates,” Harry just answered and kissed him back, enjoying the softness and calmness of the moment. He was sure he would never be more satisfied and happy than he was at that moment.

++

They spent the next three days mostly just cuddling, enjoying their new bond while Harry recovered from his heat. On day four they knew they needed to talk to Rose. Even if they were adults and didn’t need anyone’s permission, the pack leader needed to know they were newly bonded. They would have told her anyway but they were also legally required to do so.

Louis had called Rose to let her know they were coming to visit, she had been relieved to hear from them. Louis had forgotten to tell her Harry had recovered from his attack and that his heat had come just like they had scheduled. When they were approaching the house, Louis nervously asked, “Do you think she thinks we rushed?”

Harry squeezed his hand and reassured him, “No, she’s been rooting for us from the beginning. Why else would she have made us roommates. I think she’s just going to be happy for us.”

“Yeah, but with her and dad’s bond..” Louis started but Harry interrupted him, “No, Louis. We are not them, she already knows we are soulmates. Our situation is very different from theirs.”

“You're right. Okay, here we go,” Louis said as he knocked on the door.

Spencer answered the door, “Louis, Harry! So good to see you! Come in, Rose is already waiting for you in her office.”

“Thanks Spencer, good to see you too,” Louis said as Harry nodded his greetings.

Rose’s door was open, so they just walked in. “Hi Mum,” Louis greeted her as they hugged. Harry followed him, “Hi Rose.”

“Hello my lovely boys. How are you today? I see Harry is doing better,” Rose said but stopped. She looked at their content, smiling faces for a moment until she took a sharp breath. “You are bonded!”

A grin broke out on Harry’s face, his dimples popping out in full force, Louis took his hand and squeezed hard, “Yes, Mum. We bonded during Harry’s heat. It’s a soulmate bond.” Then Louis pulled his neckline a little to reveal his own mark. “We are both marked.”

Rose’s eyes filled with tears, “I’m so, so happy for you two, I couldn’t be more proud of you both for having the mark. I hope you will carry it proudly too Louis, show everyone what a wonderful mate you have.”

She turned to look at Harry, “And you, Harry. I love you like a son. I got so scared when Ben attacked you and you slipped in that protection state, but I knew Louis would get you out of it. To see you this happy now, I’m very grateful.”

Harry was also full on crying right now, he surged to hug Rose tight. “I love you too Rose.”

“Please, call me Mum from now on. And welcome to the family,” Rose said with a watery voice.

“Mum,” Harry whispered as he buried his face in Rose’s neck.

Louis just watched the scene happening in front of him and smiled. He could feel how content Harry was which made him even happier.

++

When they got back to school, everyone was staring at them. Harry had known the bond wouldn’t stay a secret since everyone could smell it on them. And Louis being the pack leader’s son made the news travel even faster. Louis kept Harry close when they walked inside, guarding him even if there was nothing to actually protect him from. Harry just smiled at his dorky overprotective boyfriend. “I’m okay, I knew they would be staring,” he whispered.

“I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Just as Harry was about to answer they heard a scream, “Louis! Harry!” And then they were bombarded by Niall squeezing them tightly followed by Liam and Zayn. “We’re so happy to see you! We’ve missed you.”

They had told the guys in their group chat about their bond and little bit of Harry’s attack but had made them promise not to tell anyone about Ben. Sure, there were a few rumours going around, but Rose had said they shouldn’t talk about it to many people, not yet at least. And if Harry was being honest, he really wasn’t ready to talk about it at all, not yet.

“How’s bonded life?” Niall asked Harry while wiggling his eyebrows.

“It’s going well, thank you for asking. He keeps me well hydrated and knotted most of the time,” Harry laughed.

“Eww, no! No details please,” Niall’s face turned disgusted while he tried to shut Harry up with his hand.

Louis pulled Harry to him, away from Niall, and kissed his mate, “You asked Niall. He’s just telling the truth. But in all seriousness, I’ve never been this happy,” he admitted while Harry blushed and kissed him back. “Me neither.”

“Aww,” a collective sigh could be heard from their friends as they watched Harry and Louis disappearing into their own little bubble.

When the bell rang they knew they were late for their tutoring class. Zayn sat next to Harry while Liam and Louis were talking about some exam they had coming. “How are you really?” Zayn asked quietly when Mr Green was talking about new rules in the cafeteria.

“You mean Ben?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Zayn nodded.

“It was scary as hell and having my wolf take over, let’s just say it’s something I never want to experience again. But I’m better now. I have Louis and I know he loves me and protects me with everything he has. Rose also said that she knows a therapist who is specialised in situations like mine if I need it. To be honest, I might take up on her offer. But I’m good for the moment, Louis gives me so much strength.”

“That’s really good to hear,” Zayn smiled. “I’m also here if you need me.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled back at him.

++

During their lunch break Louis, Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn had gathered around their usual table while eating and catching up.

“Well, let’s hear it. How did the bonding happen?” Niall asked Louis. He had always been curious about how it felt to bond.

“Niall!” Zayn slapped his arm, “You cannot ask that. It’s private!”

“But I want to know. They are my first friends who have actually bonded, not just promised,” Niall whined, rubbing his arm.

Louis gave a cheeky smile to Harry before turning to Niall, “You sure you want to know?”

Niall glared at Zayn, “Yes, Louis. I would like to know.”

“Well, I had just knotted Harry..”

“No no no! I changed my mind, I don’t want to know!” Niall cried out, covering his ears. “No more stories about you knotting Harry!”

Louis and Harry started laughing. “You said you wanted to know. It happened during his heat, what did you expect?” Louis asked.

“I made a mistake. I’m sorry. Please don’t tell me,” Niall admitted.

“In all seriousness, it literally changed my whole view of life. Even in my heat clouded mind I could feel all these new feelings in me, it was confusing but also wonderful,” Harry admitted.

Niall looked at them, how soft Louis had turned while listening to Harry. “You really do love each other. I have never seen Louis like this,” Niall sighed, his faked disgust long forgotten.

“Yeah, we do,” Louis answered. “I will forever remember the moment the bond formed. Suddenly I could feel everything Harry was feeling towards me, how sure he was about us, how much he loves me. Best moment of my life.”

“I love you honey,” Harry whispered as he kissed Louis softly. “I love you too, baby,” Louis answered.

Zayn had curled himself against Liam, “I want that too,” he said.

“You do?” Liam asked. “I thought you were happy just to be promised?”

“I was, but now that I see how much more we could have. I want that.”

“We still have some time before your next heat, maybe we could talk about it a little more?” Liam smiled happily while squeezing Zayn closer to him. They all knew Liam had wanted to bond for a long time but Zayn had always said no, maybe that would change now.

“Great, now I'll have two bonded couples around me and I’m still just a sad lonely single,” Niall huffed frustrated.

“You'll find your match too Niall, don’t worry,” Harry assured him. Rose had told them a new family had moved into the city. They had a daughter, Barbara, who Rose really wanted Niall to meet. She had a good feeling about them.

Harry looked around, some students were hurrying to their classes, while others were enjoying their free period. He turned to look at his friends who were joking around him. He had never thought he would find a group like this when he left his old pack. He could feel Louis watching him, the love was radiating from his alpha. Harry turned to him and kissed him softly. “What’s on your mind, love?” Louis asked quietly.

“I’m just so happy,” Harry smiled.

“Me too baby, me too,” Louis said and gave another little kiss on Harry’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be an epilogue. I'm still writing it so it might not be up next Tuesday but I promise it's coming soon.  
> Thank you so much for reading along! See you soon.💜


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter. I'm feeling very emotional right now. More on the notes at the end!

_If we’d never met, I think I would have known my life wasn’t complete. And I would have wandered the world in search of you, even if I didn’t know who I was looking for._  
_\- Nicholas Sparks_

“Babe, have you seen my tie?” Louis asked Harry while rummaging through their closet.

“Which one?” Harry asked as he came back with Louis’ new suit. It was tailor made just for tonight, so they had kept it in a separate closet for it to not get dirty even by accident.

“The one we bought to go with the suit!”

Harry could tell Louis was nervous, hell he was nervous too. Tonight could change their lives for good.

“It’s here,” he said and made Louis turn around. Harry was wearing only the tie around his neck while hanging Louis’ suit on the door. He might have done it on purpose because he knew how much Louis loved to see him reach up, showing off his figure.

Harry could feel Louis’ mood change from nervous to lustful in seconds. It still amazed him how strong their bond was. Even after 14 years of being together, they still sensed each other’s feelings like they did on their bonding day. They weren’t exactly sure how it had stayed so strong, maybe it was the fact that Louis also carried the mark, or maybe because they had gone through so much before bonding. Whatever it was, Harry was forever grateful for it. He loved his mate and he knew Louis loved him. There hadn’t been a day where he had doubted it since they had bonded.

“Harry, do we have time for this?” Louis asked, voice strained. He kept watching Harry but also checking the clock.

“Why do you think I made you wake up an hour before we really needed to?” Harry said with a wink and jumped on the bed, Louis following him eagerly. The new suit and tie long forgotten.

Harry knew Louis needed this release, as did he since the day would be long and tiring, no matter what would happen. Harry was already leaking, and he knew Louis could smell it on him. “Baby, I want to taste you, I need to be in you, I want everything,” Louis murmured as he kissed Harry passionately.

“Please, I want it all,” Harry pleaded.

Louis’ hands were everywhere while his mouth travelled down Harry’s body. He took one of Harry’s nipples in his mouth and sucked hard. Harry arched his body, “Fucking love your mouth!”

“That’s all you love?” Louis asked as he smirked and travelled down until he found Harry’s cock and sucked the head while his hand started pumping. Harry spread his legs, begging Louis to touch him more.

“You know I love all of you, but at this moment I love your mouth the most,” Harry whined. He wanted Louis’ tongue in him sooner rather than later. He knew from experience that Louis could spend hours worshipping his body and they really didn’t have time for that now.

“What if I only give you my cock? Would you still love my mouth the best?” Louis asked as he suddenly rose and positioned himself between Harry’s legs and lifted one of them up on his shoulder. He pushed a finger in with a swift move and met no resistance. “Have you opened yourself already?” he asked, confused.

“Well, I had to do something to make this go faster, because I know how slow you can be!” Harry smiled sweetly. He had known it would make Louis wild if he prepped himself beforehand. He felt a little sad for the lost chance of getting rimmed but honestly, he would take Louis’ cock any day over a rimjob.

“Oh my god, you little minx,” Louis said as he slowly pushed into the velvety wetness and bottomed out. “Why do you always feel so good?” he huffed, amazed, enjoying Harry’s tight heat.

“Because we were made for each other,” Harry said as air was being punched out of him as Louis started to pound into him with force, forgoing all the carefulness he had shown before.

“Fuck. Yes, we were.” Each word accented with a strong thrust. Harry was holding on to the headboard of their bed hard so he wouldn’t hit his head due the force of Louis’ movements, loving every minute of seeing Louis losing himself in pleasure. He had wanted this to be hard and fast and Louis was delivering just that.

Suddenly Louis pulled out and Harry was being manhandled on his hands and knees. “Can I come like this?” Louis asked as he entered him again.

“Yes!” Harry screamed in pleasure when Louis found his prostate. “I just need a little more, Louis please, more!”

“As you wish,” Louis said and started thrusting into Harry, hitting his prostate with almost every move. And then Harry was coming, untouched, painting their black bedding with white stripes. He could feel Louis’ knot growing, hitting his rim every time Louis bottomed out and as much as he loved being knotted he knew they really didn’t have time for it.

“Louis, your knot,” Harry said worriedly, but he was too late. That moment the knot popped into him and he knew there was no turning back now. He could only take it and enjoy being full of his mate.

Louis moved a few more times and then he was coming, biting Harry’s shoulder while wrapping his arms around him. Harry didn’t know if he could hold both of their weights so soon after coming but being as attentive as Louis always was with him, he noticed Harry’s hands trembling and positioned them laying on their sides, spooning, while his hand travelled down to play with Harry’s now softening cock.

“Sorry, you just felt too good, I couldn’t hold back,” Louis murmured as he started pumping Harry back to hardness, the touch being borderline painful but still feeling amazing. “Can you come again for me? I’d love to feel you come.”

“You know I love getting knotted,” Harry breathed out, pleasure taking over again. Louis knew exactly what he needed to do to get Harry to come so soon after his last orgasm. His knot was massaging Harry’s spot while Louis’ hand twisted just right on the head and embarrassingly fast he came again all over Louis’ hand.

“I love you,” Louis whispered when Harry’s breathing had evened out.

“I love you too.”

While they waited for his knot to go down Louis fell asleep, Harry petted his arms and thought back to their lives. 14 years ago they had bonded, while being so new to everything involving soulmate bond. But they hadn’t regretted a day. 

They had supported each other through all the major events in their lives. University, Harry graduating as a lawyer like he had always planned, and Louis as a youth worker. That was Rose's suggestion when Louis hadn’t known what to do after sixth form. Whilst in university Harry had begun working as an intern in a law firm that specialises in omega rights, and after several years of working there he started his own law firm with Niall, fulfilling the dream they had had for years. They specialised in helping omegas who had been bonded against their will. They operated all around the country and had even hired two new lawyers last year.

Louis had gotten a job as a youth worker at the community centre after university, eventually working his way up to manager but whilst he enjoyed it, he didn't feel like it was his true calling. Louis believed everyone had a meaning in life, but he was still looking for his. However working with teenagers and their families had shown Louis that this was something he was really good at. He was great with people but also could handle the administrative side.

Around a year ago when Rose had told them that she planned to step down from her place as a pack leader, they both had been confused. Rose continued to be wildly popular, and it was hard to imagine someone else in her position. Still Harry could see something change in Louis after hearing the news, like a light had been switched on inside him. Nonetheless when she later suggested that Louis might be a good candidate for her successor, Louis’ first reaction was to decline it, saying he could never rule as well as she had. But the seed had been planted and it was growing fast. After a few months of mulling it over on his own he had admitted to Harry that he really wanted to try out for it.

Of course, it would affect Harry’s life too, being a pack leader’s mate meant that Harry would have to step back from his job and help Louis in his duties. They talked it through, with each other, with Niall who was Harry’s business partner and also with Rose. In the end with Niall’s encouragement Harry had decided that he would happily support Louis in achieving this dream, he figured he could help even more omegas as a pack leader’s mate than just as a lawyer. So finally, the decision had been made, Louis would stand as a candidate.

Choosing the new pack leader wasn’t a short or easy process. After Rose’s bond had broken due to her being elected as a new pack leader she had made some changes to the process in their pack. This time the city elders not only interviewed the candidates, but their mates too, researched them and finally recommended their favourite to the queen. If someone’s mate didn’t feel ready for the responsibility, they could also write it in a letter to the queen and she would take all of this into consideration. The queen then made the final decision based on their research and suggestions. She wrote a letter to the retiring pack leader that would be read out in a small celebration announcing the new leader.

That celebration was tonight. It took place at the pack leader’s cabin, the same one that Harry had broken into all those years ago. The city elders would be there as would all the candidates and their spouses. They would eat a fancy dinner and after that Rose would read the letter from the queen and the new pack leader would be announced. The actual change of the leadership would happen two weeks after that.

Harry checked the time and they were definitely running late just because he had thought riling Louis up would be a good idea to help deal with the stress. He had thought they would be able to have a quickie, but he should have known the stress and uncertainty of what was to come would make Louis less careful with his knot. Not that Harry was complaining, he loved getting knotted, but sometimes it would be easier if they could actually control themselves just a little bit more in the heat of the moment and not do what nature wanted them to do.

When Louis’ knot finally went down enough that he could slip out of Harry, he woke him up and Louis ran to the shower. Harry really hadn’t thought this through earlier but there was nothing they could do now than to hurry. They showered separately and Harry let Louis dress in peace, no more disturbing him with nakedness. When Louis entered the living room again, Harry was lost for words. Louis always looked amazing but this time he was outstandingly handsome. The tailored suit hugging his every curve just right, the new tie neatly tied around his neck, finished with his hair swiped across his forehead.

“Wow,” Harry finally got out. “You are stunning.”

“Thank you, love,” Louis answered, clearly pleased. “You look beautiful too.” Harry was wearing white suit with black flowers on it. His hair had grown down to his shoulders and he had decided to leave it down for the night. Niall had teased him for looking like his grandma’s curtains when he had seen Harry’s new suit, but Louis had fiercely defended Harry’s choice of outfit. Harry was bored of wearing the same kind of suits all day long when he worked. He was not in court so he could show off his more playful side with his clothes.

Harry smiled. “We make a handsome couple.”

“Yes, I have to agree,” Louis said. “But now we need to go or we’ll be immensely late. The car must be already waiting.”

When they got outside a black SUV was parked in front, a restless looking driver waiting for them already with the door opening as soon as they walked out.

“We’re late, we know. I’m so sorry!” Louis said as he stepped into the car.

“Don’t worry sir. The pack leader warned me about you maybe being late. I’ll get us there in time,” the driver smiled. Harry chuckled to himself, Rose knew them a little too well.

When they got to the cabin, Liam was ready to guide them inside. He had joined the pack leader's security team a few years ago and was on his way to becoming the new head of security now that Spencer had told them he was retiring from his position at the same time as Rose.

“Finally! Everyone else is already here!” Liam huffed. This was his first real event overseeing the security.

“Sorry, Louis got a little distracted,” Harry just smirked while Louis tried to look like nothing was out of the ordinary.

“I knew it, you were having sex again,” Liam huffed annoyed. “At least you managed to get here almost in time.” They had been late for Niall and Barbara’s wedding because of the same reason, so Harry did get why Liam was a little annoyed. But before Harry could feel too ashamed, he felt a hand slide into his and he looked at Louis. He had a soft, happy smile on his face and Harry knew he had nothing to be ashamed about. Louis was happy and that was all that mattered. Liam would get over his annoyance soon enough.

Inside they saw Zayn taking photographs of the guests. He had been hired as the official photographer for the pack leader some time ago. Zayn loved his job and one of the perks was being able to see Liam more. Zayn turned to them when he heard them being announced. He took their pics and gave them a little wave. Harry and Louis smiled at him before they turned to other guests.

The city elders were already seated, whilst the other pack leader candidates and their mates were still trying to figure out where to sit. It seemed that they too had only just arrived.

Louis and Harry took a glass of champagne from the waitress then greeted the city elders first and after that the other candidates. There was Andrew with his mate Ciara. They were a lovely couple; they owned the most successful bookstore in the city. Then there was Eliza and Stephanie, who were teachers at the local school. And last was Paul, who was a marketing manager and his mate Layla, who was a stay-at-home mum at the moment. Harry looked around the room. The candidates were quite different kinds of people, yet they all shared the same passion as Louis, making the pack a better place for the members.

“May I have your attention please,” Spencer announced, and everyone turned to look at him. “Our pack leader Rose.”

Rose came down the stairs smiling. She looked stunning in a golden dress that hugged her figure. “Always so formal,” she laughed when she reached the last step. “Good evening everyone. Since this is my last official reception I decided we could first eat a proper Sunday roast and then I have a little announcement before the queen informs us of her decision on the next pack leader. Let us enjoy our evening. Cheers,” she raised her glass that Spencer had brought her.

“Cheers,” they all answered and raised their glasses. The champagne bubbled nicely and left Harry feeling a little more relaxed as they moved to sit around the table that was already set for them.

Rose had really gone overboard with the roast. There was chicken, roast potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, stuffing, carrots, peas, parsnips, cauliflower cheese, swede, cabbage and broccoli. “Mum really made sure we would be in a food coma when it’s time to announce the next pack leader. This all smells amazing,” Louis whispered to Harry. “She went all out,” Harry answered overwhelmed.

The dinner was pleasant as the conversation flowed easily. Rose was smiling throughout the dinner and Harry couldn’t help but notice that she was looking different somehow. She had a glow in her that looked familiar. All of a sudden it clicked. “Oh my god!” Harry said, little too loud.

“What’s wrong?” Louis looked alarmed as everyone else turned to look at them. Harry looked at Rose who shook her head a little. She knew Harry had figured out her announcement but asked him to stay quiet for a moment longer. Harry nodded a little and smiled. “I just have to have a recipe for these potatoes, they taste better than ever before.”

Rose laughed relieved, “Sure, I will give you the recipe, it’s a family secret after all,” and winked.

After things had calmed down, Louis moved closer to Harry. “The potatoes are good but not that good. Care to tell me what you figured out?”

“Your Mum is bonded, she has found her soulmate,” Harry whispered back. Louis looked at him like he had just told him the most ridiculous joke in the world. “No, you’re joking.”

“Just look at her, look at the glow. And how conveniently the dress covers her soulmark spot. You cannot honestly look at her and say she doesn’t look different. We have seen that look before. She looks just like you when we bonded.”

Louis turned to look at his Mum and after a while he turned back to Harry. “Fuck, you're right. How did we miss this?”

Just when Harry was about to answer, Andrew interrupted them. “You guys are always whispering to each other when we see you. I hope that me and Ciara will be as happy as you are when we have been together as long as you have. What is your secret?” Andrew was quite a bit younger than Harry and Louis and he had only found his mate a couple of years ago. 

Louis just smiled back at him, “Well, you got to keep the spark strong,” he said and kissed Harry softly on his cheek. “And keep talking to each other, nothing is more important than communication.” Harry nodded in agreement.

“Looks like you know what you are talking about,” Andrew answered.

“It was one of the many pieces of advice Rose gave us,” Harry said and smiled. He couldn’t wait to hear where Rose had found her soulmate, while Louis looked like he was ready to jump up and check Rose’s neck himself.

After Andrew turned to talk to Paul, Louis was back to speculating who was his Mum’s new mate.

“Babe, I think we need to let Rose tell us herself,” Harry said.

“Yeah, she will tell us soon enough,” Louis agreed. “It’s just insane how I have missed this.”

“Your Mum is a private person, just like someone else was before I met them,” Harry teased Louis. He suspected they might even know Rose’s soulmate, it just hadn’t occurred to them before.

++

After dessert everyone was full of delicious food but ready to hear the news Rose had for them.

“So, my lovely guests. Since this is a special evening I decided that I should also share my news with you tonight.” She got up and waved Spencer to come stand next to her. “As some of you might have already noticed, I’m no longer unbonded.”

The room had gone eerily quiet. All of them staring at Rose without knowing what to say. Rose looked at Louis who smiled back at her. She took a deep breath and took Spencer’s hand as they both revealed their marks.

“I knew it!” Harry shouted, before clapping a hand over his mouth. “Sorry, but you just looked so happy as did Spencer,” Harry explained himself.

Rose just laughed. “It’s okay Harry. I knew you would figure it out. I know it’s not common for two alphas to be soulmates and it took us a long time to realise what was going on, but we finally did and we bonded last week.”

“I’m so happy for you Mum and Spencer of course,” Louis got out as all the others finally got over their shock and started to congratulate Rose and Spencer.

While others were shaking hands with Rose and her newly bonded mate, Harry saw Liam standing next to Zayn talking quietly. He walked up to them, “Did you know?” he asked Liam.

“Yeah, Spencer had to tell us last week before it happened so we wouldn’t interrupt or try to break them apart. As it turns out two alphas can be quite noisy when they bond,” Liam explained clearly looking uncomfortable.

“Tell me no more, and maybe don’t ever tell that to Louis,” Harry laughed and walked back to the group.

“I don’t plan to,” Liam chuckled.

++

“Now that you all know our little secret, it’s time to find out who is going to be our next pack leader,” Rose said when everyone had had their chance to congratulate the new pair. “May I ask you to move to the seating area.”

When everyone had found their places, Spencer handed the letter to Rose who was already waiting anxiously. “The Queen called me earlier and she did tell me that the decision wasn’t easy because we had such amazing candidates.”

Rose opened the letter and started to read:

_“My dearest Rose and pack leader candidates,_

_I hope you are all doing well on this fine evening._

_I must say, the decision wasn’t easy. You have such great people in your pack and it seemed that the best of them decided to run for the position. I carefully read all the information the city elders sent me and who they thought would be the best successor for Rose._

_I also received a couple of letters. One especially impressed me. That letter told the story of this couple, how they had met, what they had been through and how important the love and bond they shared was in their life. The writer also told me how they had supported each other through ups and downs during their years together.“_

Harry felt his cheeks grow pink. It sounded like the queen was talking about the letter he had written. He had said a lot in his interview with the city elders but he also felt he needed to say everything he wanted to in his own words directly to the queen. And since it was possible to write a letter, he took the chance because what was there to lose?

_“That letter made me think.”_ Rose continued reading. _“Even if Rose has done spectacular work on her own, I really think the next pack leader should have a strong mate supporting them through all the duties the role requires. However I do think it’s important that the mate has a passion of their own. That way the pack can grow and become even stronger and more importantly, happier. It really shined through whilst reading this letter that this spouse too has their own goals that they could achieve by being a pack leader's mate._

_In conclusion, I am going to support the city elder’s decision. And I truly hope that the new leader’s mate does not stop their important work for omegas in our country._

_Let me congratulate your new pack leader **Louis William Tomlinson!** ”_

Everyone sat quiet for a second as the words sank in before they started applauding. Harry looked at Louis as he slowly realised it had been his name written on that letter. “Louis, you are our next pack leader. Honey, you did it!” Harry squealed happily as he pulled Louis up and kissed him.

“Did it really say my name?” Louis asked Rose, baffled.

“Yes, dear. It says your name,” Rose answered smiling and it was confirmed. Louis would be their new pack leader.

The city elders came to congratulate Louis as did the other candidates.

“I knew we had no chance against you. You two are such a power couple. Well deserved,” Andrew said as he came to shake Louis’ hand.

“Each one of us deserved this, to be honest. But thank you, Andrew,” Louis smiled back at him.

Last to congratulate them was Rose. She looked at Louis with tears in her eyes before she took him in a tight hug. “My darling son, I always knew you were special. You are going to be a remarkable pack leader. I’m so, so proud of you.” Then she looked at Harry and pulled him in the hug too, “And you, taking that extra step and writing such a thoughtful letter to the queen. I couldn’t be happier to have you two as our leaders.”

Harry was now crying as Louis tried to dry his eyes discreetly. “Thank you, Mum, it means a lot to hear you say that,” Louis answered and Harry could only nod in agreement.

++

Later that night, when everyone had left the cabin and it was just Harry and Louis (and Liam and a few other security guards, but they would have to get used to that from now on) they laid on Louis’ old bed. They had decided to spend the night at the cabin but had opted out of sleeping in the master bedroom, and decided to reminisce by sleeping in the room where Louis had found Harry on that first night.

They were laying facing each other, just enjoying the feeling of being near, Louis’ eyes already drooping. The stress of the day finally catching up to him. “How do you feel?” Harry asked quietly, not wanting to break the atmosphere.

“You really wrote that letter to the queen?” Louis asked in lieu of an answer.

“I did. I wanted to tell her how wonderful you really are. I didn’t want to bash the others, but you have this passion in you just waiting for a chance to break through. And you do deserve it, you deserve everything.”

Louis looked at Harry, he was quiet, looking like he was processing Harry’s words. After a while, Louis kissed Harry, who answered eagerly. “Thank you,” he sighed when they broke the kiss. “Thank you for being so good to me, always standing by my side. For being the love of my life. And thank you for being so supportive.”

“I love you, you know that,” Harry answered happily. “And of course. I know you will be the best pack leader this country has ever seen. And together we will do amazing things, just like the queen wrote.”

“Yes, we will. Starting tomorrow,” Louis smiled and yawned. Then he kissed Harry softly once more and fell asleep.

Harry looked at his sleeping mate. He was sure they could do this, together. They had so many plans and dreams. This was the start of a new chapter, Harry thought and slowly fell asleep while holding Louis tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! The comments I have gotten have all been very sweet and supportive. I've written this story for so long that letting go and publishing it finally was more difficult than I thought. 
> 
> Special thanks go to my sweetest dearest beta [Chelle](https://aslowmotionaccident.tumblr.com/). I couldn't have done this without you. You were there when just the idea was born and patiently searched answers for my questions. And even made a chart how UK schooling system works! You are so important to me. 💙
> 
> Thank you again and if you want, come chat with me on tumblr. You can find me [here](https://cristalrush.tumblr.com/). 💜

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked the fic! Kudos and comments are always welcome. 💜  
> If you could, reblogging my [fic post](https://cristalrush.tumblr.com/post/631874913666465792/wolf-boy-like-no-one-else-by-cristalrush) would help a lot. Thank you so much!


End file.
